Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep(Retrn)
by Wolfsong13
Summary: Azura has now found her way back in the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Now a new adventure awaits her a long with new and old friends. What adventures and trials await her this time around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators. 

Chapter 1Return welcome to Land of Departure 

Aurza gave a soft moan as she woke up. Blinking to get her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "Agh, not again," she says as she sits up, rubbing her head as she looked around the open field.

Looking down, she gawked in shock. Azura was no longer wearing what she had one earlier but, now she was wearing, a waist length jacket. On her right side was bright blue, and the other green. A pleated collar with black on the left side and white on others. Along with a black halfway zipped up vest, high collared indigo undershirt. Dark gray shorts with yellow stripes, blue pockets. Fingerless dark blue, green and white gloves. Along with oversized gray shoes with green, blue sides metal toe and soles of shoes. Around her neck was yellow wayfinder charm.

"Hey, are you ok?!" She looked to see a short cut blue haired girl running up to her followed by a taller man with dark brown hair.

Azura's jaw dropped at the sight of the duo. Shaking her head, "yeh, yeah," taking Terra's hand as she stood up. Her legs left a bit wobbly, but didn't let go of his hand, do to the fear that she would fall.

Her head spun as memories flowed back in. "Easy now." Terra slightly spoke. "Maybe we should take to see Master Eraqus," Aqua spoke up. Azura didn't object and letting Terra help as they made their way to the castle.

Azura laid on the bed, her hands behind her head. Thanks to Aqua her head had stopped spinning and her memories had come back. Master Eraqus had his apprentices go off to the study room and had told her to rest for a while. A smile crept on her face. Whether she wanted this or not, Az was back.

Sighing, she sat up, "better get going I've got a lot of explaining to do." Opening the door and walked out. Making her way to the Master's favorite place she knocked on the door. "Come In." Pushing the door open she walked in.

"Glad see the **CURE** spell my apprentice cast has worked." Azura rubbed the back of her head. "She's very talented and thoughtful too," Azura added. "Indeed she is." He turned to face the young keyblade wielder. "You scheme to have a lot of knowledge, mind telling me who you are." Gulping as she looked down fearing the words spilled out of her mouth.

"My name is Master Azura and I'm from a world that not even you would know about." She bowed at Master Eraqus.

"So, you have been trained by a master than in how to use the keyblade...?" He studied her. "Yes and no. I trained under a true master yes, but I mostly gained the title thanks to the support of my friends. Please, I don't like being called Master when you can truly never master anything." Eraqus nodded at her and walked over resting a hand on her shoulder. "That you are right. Even I'm still learning new things." Azura smiled at him.

"If it's ok, I'd like to stay here. To train under you, another master, to see your teaching and your students can learn from me as well. We will grow and learn as one." Eraqus laughed. "You're welcome here. Since you don't have a home this will be yours." After that, they talked for a while as he showed her around the castle he called home.

Yawning Azura collapsed onto her bed. Night had come and she was tried. Her body had not adjusted to the new time frame she will be living in. Rolling over she stared outside at the stars. A memory she shared with another burned in her mind as she looked outside.

 _"Hey, is it true stars are the hearts of the world's?" Asked a blonde haired boy looking over at his stargazing partner. Laughing, she replied back._ "Yes. _The hearts glow and shine through the darkest of night. They are always up there shining even when you can't see them. Though_ that _what_ _Master Ava_ told me." _Azura looks over at the boy who smiled up at the night sky_. " _Hey, Az, when you are made master can… can we still be friends?" He asked looking over at her._

 _Azura sat up dumbstruck he asked that. "Yes. Just_ _because Master Ava makes me a master doesn't change the fact we are friends", fixing her gaze up_ at _the night sky. "Look there." She pointed upwards as_ _a mentor shower took place the two watched it shower over the sky._

Azura had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow Master Eraqus was going to let the other know who she is and welcome her to their family. Her heart ached to long for a peaceful time she once knew. And with that, she was asleep.

-time skip-

Azura watched as Terra and Aqua's blades clashed together. Fours months have passed since she came and was able to fit in with ease. She would train with both Aqua and Terra daily.

Azura would do her best to help them understand how to defend, as well and as when it's not a good time to let your guard down. Today they were practicing on their own. Azura found a book and was reading it to herself. The history she lived back then written down in the book she was reading.

Azura looked up as the two stopped. Sighing she shut the book. The three made their way to the edge of the railing to see what was going on. Master Xehanort walked in followed by a blonde haired zombie. Her body tensed as she looked at him. ' _Why? He didn't even deserve it.'_ She bit her lip. "That a boy is he ok?" Aqua soft voice cut through the silence they were in.

"I'll go see." Terra offered. Azura quickly followed him. Azura saw the boy's blue eyes, they looked sad or empty. She edged a bit closer. Terra walked up to him. She knew this had to play out right she can't step in. "I'm Terra what's your name?" He asked him. "Ventus." He replied sounding sad.

"So, you can talk." Then he turned to Aqua. "Hey, Aqua, come here," Terra called up to her. Aqua smiled and made her way down. "Hey, you ok Az?" Azura shook her head. "Yeh, yeah." She followed after. "Hi. I'm Aqua. This Azura," interdicting Azura who just waved at him. He looked at them.

"Terra… Aqua… Azura.." he spoke each name once looking at each person. Azura bit her lip and dread what happens next. "So, are you here train with us? Where you from? Who was that man with you?"

"Terra, don't ask so many questions at once." Azura scolded him as she watched Ventus try to process everything. "Are you good with a keyblade?" That did it, Ventus gripping his head as he cried out in agony.

Azura glared at Terra then walked over to Ventus and knelt down. "E-as-y, now," she whispered not looking at the others rest a hand on him. "What did you do?" Eraqus asked as he walked up with Master Xehanort.

"Nothing, I just asked him some stuff." Azura back away and shot a glare at Xehanort but, went unnoticed. He picked Ventus up. ' _Only time you ever cared old man.'_ She thought. "Ventus cannot tell you anything.. anymore because he doesn't remember." They looked over at the boy. Xehanort carried him off.

"Azura, stay close to him please," Eraqus asked her and followed after the old man.

For next week he slept. Aqua barely left his side. Azura stood in the room her eyes closed. "Ventus why don't you wake up?" Aqua asked to no one really. "Give him time Aqua he'll wake soon I'm sure." Azura walked over and stood next to her.

"Let's go we can't wait here forever." The two girls started to walk out of the room. When soft groan made both look to see, Ventus waking up.

"Ventus you're awake!" Aqua made her way out calling for Master Eraqus and Terra. Azura walked over to the boy who just woke up. "Glad to see you have woken Ven." Azura smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the rest to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 2 Bonds of Friendship 

The two keyblades clashed. Azura pushed against Ventus' keyblade. "Give up?" Laughing she challenged him on. The two of them have been sparing since dawn. Well, it felt that way.

Neither one backing down. "No way am I giving up now," Ven said his eyes gleamed with excitement. "I'm going to win this."

Master Eraqus asked her to train with Ventus today. Since he was training the other two. Azura pushed back knocking Ven backward. "Whoa!" He quickly regains his balance their keyblades clashed once more.

Ventus half stumbled changed to knock her down with a swift slash from **QUICK** **BLITZ**. He fell back she stood in her defensive stance Light's Wind glowed. "Give up?" She asked him a smirk plastered on her face. "Nope." He got back up on his feet.

"Alight Ven, don't say I didn't give you a chance" Then She lunged at him. Their keyblade clashed. Azura spun around, Ven matched her attack. Right now she was seeing if he could get past her defense. As Ven tried a **SLIDE** **DASH** swiftly counted with **BRIGHT** **STRIKE**.

It knocked Ven down she pointed Light's Wind at him the tip glowed blue. "I win." She said with a smile she held out her hand. Ven smirked and took her hand. "I almost had you." He pouted as she chuckled. "Almost is not what we are looking for Ven. Your reaction times are improving through." This cheered him up more.

"Now let-" "Hey, Az, Ven." The two younger keyblade wielders looked to see Aqua and Terra walking up. Az pouted, "can't you see we're training here." She scuffed.

Terra laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, Ven come here will ya?" "Okay." Ven dashed over to Terra. "Those two are like brothers," Az commented as she took few of the books Terra dumped onto Aqua.

She didn't mind taking a break from practice she and Ven been at it for a while now. "Yeah your right, and you're like my sister." Az set the books down and the two went to find the boys. "I bet Ven feels the same way. Like he has a family." Az watched as Terra talked to Ven.

Ven held a wooden Keyblade Terra made a month ago. After his first training session with them. Ven notices the two girls and waved. Az waved back. "Come on Ven let's work on your defense before lunch is ready." She called to him. Terra walked up with Ven.

Ven grinned walking with his hands behind his head. "Thanks for taking care of those books for me Az." She shrugged. "Next time don't dump all of them on Aqua." Azura scold. Terra ruffled her. "Right squirt." she pouted, red-faced.

"Hey, not kid you know." It was true... she was a teen like the others. But she's younger than all of them. Ven as only older by a year and two months. Terra was 20 now Aqua around 18 while Ven was 16 and she was 15.

As both Terra and Aqua walked away letting the younger teens spare once more. "Ok, Ven let's see your stance once more." She faced her opponent. Grinning he summons Wayward Wind and got into his defensive stance.

"Ok, try to block this." Summoning her keyblade it glowed then she lunged. It lit up with bright flash Ventus put his key up to block, but he was bit slow the strike knocked him, back on his butt key rested at his side as she stood up.

"Not bad but your reaction time improve you just keep practicing." Ventus got up on his feet. "Got it." He said, grinning as she charged up next attack.

About ten minutes later Aqua called them in for lunch. Ven and Az sat for last five minutes rest and talking. She went over a few basic strategies she picked up from another friend. Aqua laughed looked at the two.

Laying out on the grass watching the clouds. Az had closed her eyes within minutes she was asleep. When Aqua had walked up Ven also was resting. Aqua looked down at them. A soft laugh before she woke both of them.

Az mumbled as she sat down. Aqua sat next to Terra while Ven sat between her and Terra. "Nice bedhead Az." Terra teased her as Master Eraqus walked eyes his three pupils. Eyebrow raised looking at them. The four grew quiet and ate. "Az." she looked to see "yes Ven?" She asked to put the last of the dishes away.

Then faced her friend. "Could you help me with my work?" Az smirked. "How about we sit down later and I'll help you." She offered him. Being an apprentice and master was hard because Eraqus had her running few errands him or she had her own little homework stuff to do. "Thanks, Az you're the best." Ventus quickly left to watch Aqua and Terra spare in the courtyard.

Az sat flipping through a history book. Master Eraqus suggested she do some school like work to understand the world's she called home now. For the past four years, she had been doing just that. "Why doesn't he just introduce them other worlds? That's the best way to learn then being sheltered from outside worlds." Sighing she shut the book and left her library.

"Hey, Ven." He looked up from his desk as she walked over and pulled up a chair. With that, the two went over the work Eraqus gave him to do. "Think I get it," Ven spoke as she wrote down. What she told him.

Az grinned as she watched. "Glad to hear Ven." Standing up she stretched. "Better get my own work done." She said and walked out of the room. "If you have questions knock ok." She said over her shoulder then turned the corner and was gone.

That night she laid awake her mind was going 100 miles per hour. She had been counting down the days until the Mark of Mastery. Dredd gnawed her as she thought about it. She wouldn't stop it now. Azura did her best to prepare herself and her friends. They might never know what she has sacrificed for their future.

She knew it had to play out fight. Ven should sleep. Aqua should wander and Terra goes missing for 13 years. A lone tear ran down her face she rolled over facing the wall. "I hope you're ready." She whispered to herself closing her eyes and let few more tear escape. Unknown to her Ven saw it he quickly went to find Aqua and Terra.

Az eyes snapped open as knocking at her door broke her train of thought. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked to see the three apprentices standing at her door. "Hey. are you ok?" Aqua asked her she walked in followed by the others. She nodded, "yeah, sorry." She told them.

Ven couldn't tell but, others saw guilt in her eyes. Plus her body language told him otherwise. Her left arm rubbed her right upper arm. It didn't last very long.

"Hey, Az, what you upset about?" Ven asked her while she took a deep breath, the bed moved as Aqua at down. "About my friends Ven."

After that, she told them about her four other friends. Stories that made her laugh along with them. Sure she knew these times will not last, but thanks to Ven and the others they will live on in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators. 

Chapter 3 Mark of Mastery/ Master Aqua 

Az swung her keyblade it glowed as she cast a fire spell. Stopping She then gazed upwards. A meteor shoot overhead followed by another. Her eyes shone as she recalled seeing showers with her friends. Footsteps echoed as someone ran up. "Az, Az a meteor shower!" Ven raced over to her. Az dismissed her key as he stopped in front of her. "Well let's go you don't get see one every night." With that, the two took off running to the highest point.

The two reached the grass point. Both laid down to watch the shower race through the night sky. Azura closed her eyes her mind drifted back to the last night before everything changed for the two of them.

 _Az sat on the hill, swung her keyblade back and forth. She had kept her promise to him. It's been a couple weeks since Ava made her a master. Plus now... "Az?" She spotted him walking up from the corner of her eye. He joined her dismissing her key she looked up at the sky._

 _"I'm not sure what's more fun. Stargazing to cloud watching." She softly spoke as her hands made first._

 _Her hand relaxed as he rested his hand on her's. "I feel I like I failed then passed still. Maybe Ava was wrong..?" "Enough Az. You didn't fail. Luka, Willa and your still here too." He said. She bit her lip shaking her head. Her eyes that traveled down them back up at the sky. "I want this to end. I want you and everyone to have peaceful lives." She closed her eyes wind blew her bangs._

 _He fixed his blue gaze on her. "We will, it just takes time." Azura smiled she gripped his hand tight. "Look." She pointed as two stars raced through the sky. She laid down letting go of his hand they watched their last meteor shower together. "Hey let's make a promise." Azura looked at him as he spoke._

 _"Let's promised that we will always be together. From this night let our destinies are intertwined."_

 _"We will be friends forever." She finished._

Az blinked her eyes open and sat up rubbing her eyes as Aqua walked up. She smiled Az pointed at Ventus as he yawned as she sat up as he laid back down "Whoa!" Az grinned as he stood up Aqua laughed.

"Give me a break Aqua." Ven teased turned around to face her. "Ven you hopeless sleepyhead. I knew I would find you snoozing out here. You as well Az." She rubbed her head as Aqua fixed her blue gaze on her. "But- Did I dream that place up?" Az raised an eyebrow at him.

"It ready felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars..." Aqua rubbed his head, Az smirked at him. "You and me both Ven." Azura stood up leaning back on her heels. Aqua looked at them with amusement. Az stuck her tongue out childlike. "Crept you've always lived here with us. Same with you Az."

She looked at the young teens. Az shrugged "Yeah we know." She beat Ven to the punch as she walked off. Az walked to the edge of the Platform and sat down. ' _I know more about Ven and all of you.'_ Ven and Aqua walked over to join her. Ven sat on her right while Aqua too Ven's other side.

Az stared up at the night sky. "Hey, Aqua, Az do you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Az fixed her gaze at him along with Aqua. Ven just stared up at the sky as Aqua spoke. "Hmm... Well, they say-" "That every star up there is another world." Az grinned as she watched Terra walk up to join them.

Ven and Aqua did the same thing. "Come to join the party?" Az asked him mischief glowing her eyes. "Terra." Aqua smiled as he stood before them. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," he walked closer to them."The light in their hearts and they shine down on us like million lanterns." "What? I don't get it." Ven said confuse. "They are like millions of fireflies" Az added on. Ven was even more confused. "I still don't get it." Az laughs at him.

"In other words, they're just like you Ven," Terra explained. Az stood up "You'll find out someday. I'm sure." She added. "I want to know now." "You're too young to know now." "Quit treating me like a kid." Az broke off into laughter making the boys look at her while she held her side.

Aqua was laughing a bit too. "Hey, what are you two laughing about?" Terra asked the two girls his arms crossed.

Az couldn't breathe so Aqua stepped in. "We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." She kept laughing a bit Az sighed then looked at the group. Ven lean back with his arms behind his head. "Well, you guys are like a family to me," Az spoke up as the group sat down.

"Terra you're like an older brother while Aqua is like an older sister and Ven is like my brother" Azura grinned they shook their heads. "We all would make a weird family," Aqua said as they gazed up at the sky stargazing. They were laughing as well.

"Oh yeah." Aqua stood up with the boys she gazed at Az who had lean back once more sat up. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She pulled out. Az eyes widen in shock. ' _I can't believe I nearly forgot.'_

Aqua held out wayfinders similar to the one she lost three years ago. "I made us good luck charms." She smiled as she held them out. Green, orange and blue ones.

Then Aqua tossed them to Terra and Ven. "I get one too?" Ven asked shocked by this. Az looked at Ven's her eyes wide as she looked at them. "They look like the one I once wore. How did you make them?" She looked at Aqua as Ven and Terra studied them.

Well her question went unanswered. "Of course. One for each of us." Az stepped back letting the three have their moment.

"Somewhere out there, there this tree with star-shaped fruit.. and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it. Nothing can drive you apart."

Aqua gazed at her charm. Az smiled as she recalled seeing the world only once. "You will always find your way back to each other." She turned to face them while Az slipped past letting them be and sat down to listen.

"Technically., I think you're supposed to make it with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Az grinned. "You did great Aqua." She comment. "Sometimes you such a girl." Terra teased her.

"Hey what do you mean sometimes?" She challenged back. Az rolled her eyes at them. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Az jumped in "truth Ven, anything can be a good luck charm, but what matters is who made it for. That's what makes this special."

"Az is right, we will have to wait to see. But I did work a little magic on it." Az shook her head. "Really what?" Ven asked her. Aqua giggled, "an unbreakable... connection." she held up her Wayfinder.

After that Ven challenged both Aqua and Terra into a match. Ven was knocked back Terra chuckled. "Nice try Ven," he said helping him up. "I almost had you too." "Hey, Az want to spar?" Terra asked her. Az snapped out of her train of thought.

"S-sorry what?" She asked him. "Hey, you even paying attention?" Aqua asked her. Az rubbed the back of her head. "No ,sorry must have space off." Azura got up. "Thanks but, I watched you three and all of you are grown." "Thanks, Az" Aqua thanked her.

Terra and Aqua started to walk off. "Az, wait." Stopping as Ven walked up to her. "I found this." He held out. "My necklace?! B-but how?" She asked looking at her yellow Wayfinder.

"I found it three years ago. It was broken and I was wanted to fix before I gave it back to you." Az wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Ven." His face turned pinkish tone as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Pulling away, " hey you two, we're heading back." Terra called over them. "Yeah. Us too!" Ven raced over them Az tied the Wayfinder around her neck. Then walked after. "What's with the blush kiddo?" Terra teased. She fought the urge to punch Terra. "Shut... up...". She hissed a bit.

Az glared at him not caring her cheeks felt hot. "Terra leave her alone." Aqua laughed as they walked back to the castle. Az stopped walking and looked to see Aqua had stopped. "Together...always." "Aqua come on," Az called after her. Terra and Ven stopped to wait for the girls. ' _That night was the last night we spent together under the same stars.'_

-time skip-

Az tossed and turned. "NO!" She sat up rubbing her eyes as tears raced down them. She hadn't had this dream for a while now. Now it came back. Looking at the clock her stomach fell. "I guess today is the day." Then she got up and quickly got dressed. The door creaks open she looked over to see.

"You're up early." Master Eraqus greeted her. Az shrugged, "couldn't don't sleep well. Besides I might as well make breakfast while I'm before the exams start." Az opened the fridge looking for eggs. "Thank you, Azura." She smiled as he walked off. ' _Too bad he blinded by the light_.' Azura frowned as she started to make food.

Az cleaned up after breakfast. Terra and Aqua went to chat and spar. The doors open as she half glared as Master Xehanort walked in.

She felt a slight chill run down her spine. "Ah, greetings master Xehanort," Eraqus said as he greeted the old man. Her left arm gripped her right arm. The uneasy feeling was not leaving.

"Hey Az, why do you look mad?" Ven asked breaking her trance. "Huh?" Azura snapped out of her trance to face Ven. She looked over at Ven she could see the concern in his blue eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine, it's fine." Azura walked past him knowing neither him Aqua or Terra would buy it.

Az walked in and over to Ven. Terra and Aqua stood in front of the two Masters. "Hope I'm not late." She spoke to Ven as her gaze flicks over at the older masters.

"Who is he?" Ven asked her as Xehanort looked over at them. "That's Master Xehanort." Az half hissed under her breathe. Master Eraqus stood up and walk up to speak.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wits, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither." Az narrowed her eyes at both the older masters.

Eraqus continued, "But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort.. did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready." "Yes." They replied in unison. "Then let the examination began." Using his keyblade he summoned light balls. With a slight movement of the hand, one of the light balls raced to Az.

She gasped "Az! Ven!" Before she could move Ven knocked the light away from her. The balls sparked with darkness. Az quickly knocked the ball away from Ven.

The two stood back to back. "Ven go to your room it's too dangerous, you too Az," Aqua told them as she and Terra destroyed more of the balls.

"No way. I am not missing out seeing you two became keyblade masters." "Yeah, you forgot I'm a master too." Az challenged back as the two knocked away a few more stray balls. "They're fine. They can take care of themselves." Terra reinsured her.

Az hit the last one as it vanished. She strained and looked over to see Terra and Aqua standing in front of their master. Ven quickly joins her.

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." Az rolled her eyes, ' _sure onece you figured we had it under control_.' she thought.

"Which brings us to your next trail." The two faced each other. "Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin." Then the two raced at each other.

Their blades clashed the metal on metal rang about. Az smirked she had made a change but still she couldn't prevent what will happen. Aqua raced at Terra his hand lit with darkness. Az's hand turned to fist. Her eyes narrowed. The two clash once more. Ven watched them not noticing the change in Terra.

After while Master Eraqus called it. The two stood to wait for the results. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." The words flowed through her mouth before she could take anything back.

"Master Eraqus that is not far. Terra had control over his darkness. It Xehanort's fault it happened in the first place. He messed with the exam!" Azura steps forward her eyes blazing.

Azura didn't care right now. She was going to stand behind her so-called brother. Azura could see Xenhornt was eyeing with a strange look in his eyes. _'Does he see me as a threat or an ally?'_ She thought. Hoping it was a threat.

"Azura, you may be a master, but-" "But what I don't CARE!-" "ENOUGH, I know you speak truth and care for your friends. I should think you would have more respect for your masters. Leave go to your room!" He meets the apprentices before him.

"Go on and trust him, but I WILL NEVER!" She races off leaving everyone staring after her.

Az shut the door taking a few breaths she sat at the edge of her bed pulling her arms up and rested her head on them.

"I don't care if he's the master now. Can't he see everyone can lose control of their darkness? I almost did once." She half choked rubbing her eyes she fell asleep. ' _Guess I was more tired than I actually was_.' as her last thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 4 Dwarf Woodland Things have changed

Az woke to tapping on her door. "Go away." she half yawned and muttered. "Az, it's me, Ven." She sighed and got up, stretching then made her way to the door. She was still angry with Eraqus, but she knew what was done it done. Azura opened it see Ventus standing at her door.

"Hey Ven," she half smiled at him. "You, ok Az?" He asked her as she shut their door. "And don't lie, we've been best friends for a long time. I know when you lie." He added acting a bit like Terra.

Azura sighed and kept the half smile on her face."I won't Ven. I can't lie to you, but everyone fights once and while some things are said that should never been said, but I can't take them back now." She leaned back on her door grabbing her arm from behind her back. "So, has master Xehanort left?" Azura asked bit uneasiness flowing over her.

"No, not sure where he is right now. You scheme to know him though." Azura leaned her head back looking at the ceiling, "Well no and yes. I never meet him truly, but I just don't trust him." She sighed.

Az shrugged, "well might as well start packing." She walked back into the room. "Wait why are you packing?" Ven asked her as she stumbled about looking for a satchel. Confused on her behavior. So he stood at her door watching.

"Well, I have a feeling Terra is going to leave and there is no way I letting him face this on his own. Besides-" she turned to face Ven.

"I've been dying to see those other worlds out there." She walked over and placed a hand on his. Shoulder. "You should think about it Ven. Because what you chose will change your destiny forever." Walking back she pulled out the satchel from under her bed.

-line break-

Ven went back to his room. Laying on his bed he tossed the wooden keyblade up into the air. ' _Could she be right? Is Terra really leaving?'_ He thought to himself. The bell began to ring making him jump up and dashed to the door. 'Terra, Az wait for me,' he froze as a voice made him stop. "Better hurry, Ventus.."

"Hu? Who are you?"

Az pulled the satchel over her shoulder and then looked outside to see. "Oh, no." Quickly shutting the door and dashed outside. "Whoa." She said half tripping down the stairs. She spotted Vanitas watching her she glanced at him before he vanished.

She raced outside, "hey, hope you're not taking off without me." She ran up her eyes shone with excitement. Her feet nearly caused her to trip if she didn't put her heels down. "Yeah me too." Ven ran up from behind her. Az giggled as she watched Ven nearly trip over his feet as well.

Terra could tell her whole demeanor had changed she did seem to care about the little outburst easier. "Az, Ven, what you two doing here?" Terra asked her she crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm not letting you go off on an adventure with me now." She half-heartedly glared at Terra.

"Besides, you need us. Even the best of us has let some darkness out." She told him.

Terra chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Hey, hey, stop it." Azura laughed as she backs away from him. Terra chuckled at her she pouted once more. Causing Terra to chuckle at her. Azura grins at him.

"Look it will be ok," Terra said to them as he walked off. "Take care." He added before he pushed the shoulder armor and with that his armor appeared and her tossed his keyblade up into the air and took off.

Once Terra vanished another flash as Ven activated his own. Then Az flowed suit. Her armor light golden and white with light blue and green mixed in with an ashy golden cape with green trim.

Nodding they summon their keyblades and tossed them up. Ven's became a winged wave-board shape glider.

While her's was a simple surfboard appearance with wings on the side, pointed nose it was nearly simple to Ven's own glider. The two jumped on them and with that, they took off. She looked back to see Aqua and Eraqus calling them back. The two vanished into the portal Terra created. The two raced through the portal not knowing where they were going. ' _Let's our hearts be our guiding keys on our adventure_ ,' She saw something glowing ahead of her. "Ven up ahead," she called to her partner. A world was coming up. "Let's go maybe Terra's there." Then the two flew over to the world and laned.

Dismissing their guilders and armor they looked around. "Where are we?" Ven asked. Az ears picked up something. "Whistling?" She walked to the edge of the trail and looked down. "Wow." Ven raced after them. Az shook her head. "What Alex won't give to be here." Azura thought aloud as she thought a friend she thought she forgotten.

She quickly raced after Ven. "Hey, wait up Ven. Do you even know where you are going?" She slowed down as the two started to walk.

They didn't get far when shadows formed around them. "Ven!" He gasped as one lept at him. Az lunged. **"THUNGRA!"** The spell it the unversed. Ven summon his keyblade they were surrounded by them. ' _Not like heartless, but they will do just fine._ ' The two broke off.

Az dodge and rolled casting **FIRGA** spell next. Her magic may be more advanced than Ven's but, right now they are on the same level. She strikes down the last of the unversed. Ven ran up, "what are they?" He asked her as she looked ahead of them. "Something that is dangerous. Come on let's go see if those dwarfs know anything about Terra." She hurried off.

Ven quickly followed after her. They fought off more of the unversed.

They made their way to the cave where the dwarfs walked into. "Oh wow." Az gazed around her green eyes wide in awe.

Ven minced her. He never seen a cave full of beauty before. "Huh, who are you?" Az recognized Doc had spoke. ' _I guess having watched a lot of these shows pay off. Thanks Alex.'_ "Sorry we didn't mean to startled you." She quickly apologized.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. This Azura." Az waved, "I go by Az though." She added as the rest gathered about. "Diamond thieves! Take cover ya, fools!" Another said she didn't catch who said it but they scattered. "Sorry we didn't mean to frighten you." Ven smiled at them trying to show he wasn't a bad person. "You didn't." "You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?"

It looked to be working talking with the seven dwarfs. "No we aren't' here for stuff like that." Az looked over to Ven to back her up on this. "Yeah, besides that's not nice, treating us like some kind of bad guy. We are just trying to find a friend- His name is Terra. "He's dressed kind of like us, about ya tall-" "Sounds like a tall tale to me!" Grumpy snapped.

Ven jumped while Az glared at Grumpy. "Go on get." "Yeah we don't know any Terra." Az's foot started tapping, "Hurry up." Az muttered under her breathe. Ok so she can get impatient at times, big whoop at least she take her time doing others things. Question people * **cough** * anyone who being stubborn drives her nuts.

"Please... Could you come over here? We just want to talk." Ven begged them. ' _Stupid Grumpy_.' Az thought knowing what will happen next. "Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" Grumpy ordered them.

"This can't end well." Az half spoke half grumbled it. "All right. Then we'll do this the hard way!" Half laughed Ven both Azura knew we will enjoy this game.

Ven and Az ran at the dwarfs. "Scatter!" They did running into different parts of the cave/mine. "Let's split up. Ven you go left I'll go right," with that the two broke off to catch the dwarfs.

Az swung her keyblade striking down more of the unversed. She left dodging a few more. " **Aerga**!" She cast wind spell hitting more from above. A sneeze made her stop. "Found you." She ran over to where Sneezy was.

"Looks like you found me" He sneezed. Az chuckled. He walked of back to the main part of the jewel cave. "Hope Ven have same amount of luck as me." she searched around looking for the others while striking down the enemies as well. She found the last draft Doopy.

"F-found y-you." Azura panted whipped out from chasing the dwarfs and fight the unversed. The two made their way back to Ven and the five other dwarfs. "Hey Az, looks like we found them all." He leaned back arms beheld his head. She chuckled shaking her head then the two faced the seven little men. "Come on. We aren't thieves."

"Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy snapped at the two young keyblade wielders. "We on yea." Az crossed her arms. "Why you guys so mean. Ven and I don't mean any harm." she fixed stern eyes on Grumpy more than the others.

A hand rested on her shoulder she looked. She looked at Ven sighing, she gave up. "Fine we will go." Ven gave up letting them have their way. "You want us to leave we'll leave." The two started to walk off Az stopped and looked back.

"Oh, could you please tell us where we can find someone other people around here?" She asked them as Ven waited for her near the exit of the cave. "There's a castle beyond the chorus- I mean the forest." Doc said to her. "Thanks." Ven said and the two left the cave heading to the forest.

The two started walking away from the cave. They ran into more unversed. As the two walked down the path a cottage or a house was nestled nestled just off the walk path. "That must be where those little men live." Ven concluded as the two stopped to look at the house.

"It looks cozy. I wonder how long it took to make it." Az wonder aloud. A scream scream echoed from the forest the two shared a look. "Over there."Az pointed towards the forest, The two dashed off. Snow White sat on the ground crying. Ven walked up to her. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her.

Az felt uneasiness as she looked around the forest. She accidentally bumped into Ven. Ven looked away from Snow and both princess and Keyblade wielders looked at her. "Az, you o-k?"he asked telling something had her on edge. "Was it me or, did that tree just.. move?" He looked over to where she was looking at a tree.

The three stared at the tree. Then the branch swung. Snow screamed while both keyblade wielders summoned their keys. Az lunged knocking one of the branches away from Snow. Unversed appeared Ven dashed at them cast a simple fire spell.

Snow kept running but she ran into a tree. ' _Crap_." Az quickly dashed at the tree. While Ven took out another unversed. "AZ!" Quickly she dashed forward she swung Light's Wind blocking one of the branches from hitting Snow White, but the next attack hit her hard.

The limb hit her hard against her stomach spending her flying into the nearest tree. She gasped the wind got knocked out of her and crumbled into to the floor. Light's Wind chattered down, but didn't vanish.

Ven jumped and blocked a few attacks from tree and unversed. "V-V-en." Az groaned as she pushed herself up kneeling she grabbed her keyblade using like a crutch she pushed herself up more.

"Az." She looked at him relief and something else flashed in his gaze as she got up. "Listen take Snow to the the Little Men's house." She stared at him. "V-Ven why, y-you can't do this a-alone." she grabbed her key's handle.

Ven knocked back the tree once more then dodge an attack. Az sighed, "be careful. Let's go Snow follow me." Azura grabs the young woman's hand and took off running. Az stuck down more of the enemies as the fled.

Az and Snow White slowed down as they reach the house. Az gave the door a slight push. It creaked open the two girls walked in. Snow walked in and Az shut the door. She watch the princess make her way to the bedrooms. Az sighed as she felt like she could finally relax.

She sat back to the window and closed her eyes. She woke to. "Oh my." Azura opened her eyes to see Doc looking in where Snow was sleeping while Grumpy glared at her.

"Hi." Azura waved then sighed the nine gathered in the bedroom. "Mine explaining what you two are doing here." one of them asked.

"I can. You see me and Ven ran into Princess Snow White in the forest. I brought her here where she could rest and be safe. I am waiting for Ven to show up now." She told them. "Hmph." Grumpy said.

"Miss Az you alright? You don't look well." Doc chimed in. Az shrugged, "got hit by a tree under a spell. It sent me flying into another. I'll be fine." She told them. The door creaked. "Az? Snow?" "Up here." Azura called out. Ven made his way upstairs.

Ven walked in where Snow sat on one bed while Az on another the seven little men each side of them. "Hey, Snow how about you tell Ven what you told me." Az offered. Azura was glad she was able to clear this up right away.

"Well you see. I was picking some flowers when this man showed up. These monsters soon appeared he he summed this weird sword but it looked like a key."

Ven's face lit up. "That must be Terra." Az nodded, "I thought the same thing when she told me." Standing up to face the dwarfs.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you- but we must get going if we want to meet up with our friend." Azura started to walk off. Ven thanked them as the two were off.

They made their way through the first once more. This time huge tree looked to be taken over by those monsters Snow called them. They summon their keyblade. "Out of our way!"Ven snapped Az smirked, "let's do this Ven." the two attacked the tree.

Az casts **FIRAGA** while Ven used **AERO**.

Az quickly dodges rolled one of the swipes from the tree.

"Aim, Ven. Hit the center, try using ice or fire type spells." Light's Wind glowed pale blue as she casts **BLIZZARGA**!. "Right, on it," he said.

The fight didn't last long the both strikes it with their keyblades glowing pale blue/white and fiery orange. The tree vanished as they stood and watched. "M-man who w-would have th-though a tree would cause sooo much trouble." Az half laughed catching her breathe. She never had to cast so many spells back to back before.

Ven smirked as Azura walked up. "I didn't even know my magic got that strong already." Az rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's that strong because we've been practicing a lot." she sighed and dismissed her key. Ven followed suit.

"Are you alright Az. You got hit last time we fought a tree." She nodded, "my head hurts a bit but, lucky not a concussion. Now let's go we're burning daylight." She raced ahead. "Come I bet I'll find the way out before you do Ven." Azura challenged. "No way I'll find it." the two raced through the last stretch of the forest.

Ven won as he was the first one to exit the forest. "Whoa!" Az breathed as she was only a few steps behind him. Before them was a beautiful field. It looked happy unlike the woods behind them.

"Terraaa!!" He shouts out for the older male. Az scan the field quickly, but to her lucky nothing. "Hey, Ven, lets- Ven?" She looks around only to spot him hand an old lady a red apple.

Az quickly ran up to them. "To tell the truth. I really don't know what I would have done without that." Az shuttered at the voice. ' _Why would anyone choose an old weird lady as a disguise.'_ "Haven't I seen that sword before." The Old Lady asked not turning around she put the red apple away.

"Yeah Terra has one. You know Terra?" He asked her. "OH, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking me about some Xehanort- my poor heart nearly stopped." Az kicked a few loose stones grumbling about she deserved it.

While Ven who had looked at his Wayward Wind spoke up. "That doesn't sound like him at all... ma'am, where did Terra go?" He asked. "I'm sure I have no idea... must you all menace a poor granny so?" Az stepped in she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"We, no Ven has done nothing wrong you old fool. Now just get going," this made both the old lady and Ven look at her in bewilderment. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge." She said, "Ven let's go search another world. Maybe he's there." Azura offered.

"Before careful girl. The path you two walk will be your undoing." Az stopped at looked at her. "Get going Evil Queen. I know and I'm only here to see this through to the end." They walked off heading back into the forest. She was glad Ven didn't hear her speak to that witch.

Az stopped before she got to far in. The Evil Queen was gone now. "Come Ven let's go." She walked out of the woods. Ven followed after her. "Hey, why are you mad?" He asked as she stopped.

"I'm not. I just can't stand her that's all. She accused you. Besides she has better things to do besides tell half truths." "What do you mean?" Ven asked her. Azura swiftly hit the shoulder armor and then tossed her keyblade up. "It's complicated. Let's get going shall we. We don't want to fall behind now." Ven nodded and then follow suit. The two took off through the portal their keyblades made.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 5 Castle of Dreams

The two flew to the next world. Az was quiet the whole way there. ' _Is she right. Everything is leading_ _up to what Xehanort is planning_.' Azura looked head and notice the a world coming up.

"Hey, Ven let's find a place to land." Azura called to her friend and the two headed for the new world.

Az trying to push the thread off her. "Great, I'm stuck." She began to look around the mouse hole. "Someone help ME!" She called out scatter of paws she looked to see a mouse standing next to her."oh dear, oh dear." Azura smiled.

"Could you give me a paw. I'm kinda stuck." She half laughed. Azura was sure Terra or Aqua even, Ven would be laughing at her if they saw her. 'Sure. Come, come." He helped push off three and she stood up brushing her clothes off though she didn't care much.

"Thanks uh?-" "Jaq." Azura smiled at him. "I'm Azura call me Az." "Az-Az, nice to meet you. Must hurry their someone new here and is trapped." Jaq spoke fast. "I'll come with you." She offered and the two hurried off.

Cinderella looked out the window. She was gazing at the castle when, "Cinderella, Cinderella. Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry." He quickly scrambled up the frame of the bed.

"Now Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" She asked him. Az scrambled up from behind him. "There someone new in the house." The mouse told her. "Oh hello who are you?" Cinderella asked Az as she climbed up next to Jaq.

"Names Azura but call me Az. I think who Jaq is talking about is my friend. We were together, but we got separated." Az sighed in relief as Cinderella stood up. "Well let's not keep them wait then." Them they made their way down to the living room.

Ven paced back and forth. "What's going on?" He stopped walking he walked over and grabbed the bars. "Can someone tell me how I go so SMALL!" He yelled out.

The door open and someone walked over to the cage. It rocked knocking him onto he back as a young women looked into the cage. "Don't be afraid." She opened the cage to get a better look. "Oh! How interesting ... I never seen a mouse like you before." Ven looked at her.

"A mouse?" Az half laughed from her perch. "Oh we aren't mice Cinderella." The young keyblade master told her as she set the cage down. "Oh, that makes sense. Jaq better give him a hand."Az jumped down from where she sat watching and watched Jaq get Ven to follow him out.

"Now, now was that so hard? Little mouse?" Azura teased hands on her hips. Ven grinned and ran over. "Ha ha very funny Az." He pouted she just chuckled a light blush had crept into on his face. "Oh, Ven, this Cinderella." Az introduced the person who freed him. "Thanks for the help.Names Ventus, Ven for short."

"Cinderella!" Her stepmother called for her. "Oh, well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Az." Then she got up and left.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." "Yep, work, work. Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" Az crept around the corner of room. "Hey, Az come on, we're leaving." Ven called as she crawled from under a table.

"Alright wait up." Azura got to her feet and raced across the room. The three vanished into the mouse hole.

As they made their way through the mouse hole. Unversed showed up. Jaq wanted to avoid them. "Ven, keep your guard up." Azura warned him, through she knew that he was doing just that.

Azura picked up a potion and slipped it into her bag. Then pulled herself up one of the walls. As she grabbed wooden platform to pull herself up. The two exited with Jaq waiting for them. "You know being small, has its perks." Az climbed onto the frame of the bed.

"Everything is like a mountain." She laughed and then jumped onto the red ball of yarn. "Whoa." "Az be careful." Ven warned her as she rolled around. Ven and Jaq climbed on the window Az jumped off the yarn and quickly scrambled to joined them. "What's That?" Ven asked looking at the large castle in the far off distance.

Az sat down and lean on the wall smiling. "That's the palace- the king's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight." Jaq told him. "Is Cinderella going?" Az sat up as Cinderella walked.

Jaq and Ven turned as well. "Hello you three. Have you become friends already?" Az smiled as she jumped down from the window and using the red yarn rolled over to her. "That's great dress Cinderella."

She smiled, "thanks you Az." She thanks the young keyblade wielder. "You sure look happy Cinderella." Ven added from his perch at the window. "Mm. I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Az was glad to see her looking happy. '"I guess dreams really do come true."

Then the moment was ruined by "Cinderella!" "I guess it will have to wait." "Cinderella!" Az mumbled something no one caught but sat on the yarn arms crossed. "Poor Cinderella... She's not going to the ball."

"Why not?" Ven asked Jaq. Az rolled around the on the ball bored out of her mind. "Hey, Az." She looked down at Ven and Jaq.

"Yeah." She called back. "We're going to help Cinderella finish her dress you coming?" Grinning she jumped down.

"Whoa, there." She half stumbled into him as she hit the floor. Ven's hand gripped her shoulders. "Thanks Ven." He only let go once she got her balance back.

"Let's race see who can find everything." Azura offered. Whenever she could she loved to make a little game out of it. "Be careful Ven-Ven and Az-Az, be careful of Lucifer!" The two waved "we will," and with that they were off. "Who's Lucifer?" Ven asked. "A lazy, mean cat." Azurs explains.

The two fought through more of the unversed. Using few of the potions to restore their energy before entering the main room once more.

"Ok so we have watch out for the cat." Az poked her head in the room. "Ok let's see who can find everything the quickest. Without waking the kitty." Azura added then backed up.

Az pulled herself up onto the next platform. She found three already and was making her way around the room through the mouse holes.

Az jumped on fork gripping the ledge as she kicked herself up. She loved exploring. "This place is so cool." She started to walk across a plank. "Be careful it's a long always down." Ven warn her.

She laughed. "Aren't I always?" Well she spoke to soon. She squeak as she miss stepped. "Az!" "I'm fine." Quickly regaining her balance and hopped back over to Ven. He looked more than relieved she was fine. "Let's hurry." She told him,

They fought a few unversed along the way. Maybe it was her, but it felt like they were getting harder to fight but easier at the same time. By using **AEROGA** she took out group surrounding her she stroked them with **STRIKE** **RAID**.

She landed and picked up more items. Putting them away she walked out of the mouse hole. Picking up some lace like thing. More showed up she smirked.

"I rather deal with heartless then you annoying things any day." Azura then lunged using **BLITZ** she strikes followed by a simpler **BLIZZARD**. She spotted Ven gathering the others. He was also fighting off the unversed. He finished them off. Azura vanished back into the mouse hole. Lucky her no more unversed showed up.

She carried the stuff to the bedroom. "Here you are Jaq. Ven's getting the rest." She set the thread, lace and one of the needles down. "Great work, Az-Az." Azura nodded then they waited after a while Ven popped up with the rest of the stuff. "Here's the rest." He set the stuff down.

Jaq looked over everything they had. "Let's get to work." The mouse finally said. The three began working. Az had helped sew up dresses and cloth for her friends, but this was whole new story.

Using the other fabric around the room she held it while Jaq sewed it up. Ven helped her with the lace she found to use. It was getting late by the time they finished it. Az sewed the last bit of the dress the three stood on the windowsill looking at the dress. "Not bad for a mouse and shrunken keyblade wielders."

"Wait we need a pearl, big one." Jaq spoke up she sigh and walked back to the mouse hole. "Let's go get it then." Azura dashed off.

Both Az and Ven poked their heads out. "There." Azura pointed at the pink pearl between a large cat. 'Time for a cat vs mice game.'

They crept out. Ven reached out and grabbed the pearl. He started to creep back she was nearly there when. ' _Great not now_.' Her feet tripped over nothing but, enough to wake up. She reeled around to see. "Nice kitty." Azura said scrambling back.

"Az-Az run, run." Jaq cried as Ven summon his keyblade and tossed it knocking the paw back away from Az. She grinned sheepishly and got to her feet.

Ven passed the pearl to Jaq and both him and Az faced the cat. They rushed at cat. They had to get pass him to get to the mouse hole on the other side.

Az skidded under the cat as it tried to body slam them. The mouse hole was right behind her. "Ven hurry up let's go." She called to him as he dodged the cat's claws.

Ven managed to dodge and they quickly ran into the hole. * **Thud** *. Az and Ven body shook then they collapsed on top of each other. The two blush in embarrassment muttering sorry as scrambled free. Then they peered out the mouse hole to see the cat out cold. Both laughed and then hurried off to Cinderella's room.

They put the pearl on and waited for Cinderella to come up stairs. Chatting and laughing.

It didn't take long for her to come. Az scrambled onto the window next to Cinderella. She had a far off look in her eyes. Az smiled and looked out. "Cinderella." The young women looked over as Ven called for her attention. Az jumped down and walked over to where Ven ad Jaq waited.

"Oh my, you three did this." Azura gazed at the finished dress. "Yeah it's your dress for the ball." Ven stepped onto Cinderella's hand Jaq did the same. Az followed Ven. "Thank you, you three. What a great surprise." She smiled. "You're Welcome." Both Ven and Az leaned back with their hands behind their head.

Az wondered around the house. The cat Lucier was nowhere in sight. She gathered up more items scattered around. She fought a few more unvered before she made her way back to the room.

Ven and. Jaq where sitting on the windowsill. They looked to be looking at the castle. Her knapsack was heavy with the items she would split with Ven later.

She scrambled up to the window. "I hope Cinderella is having good time." Jaq spoke up. "Yeah." Ven added Az slumped down as the two talked more. "Ven-Ven and Az-Az have dreams?" Jaq asked them. Ven's mind flashed back to when Terra Aqua, Ven and Az all lived in peace.

The three dreamed about being keyblade masters while Az never mention her dream. "Funny I never really thought about, at least until you asked me." Something slumped against him the two looked to see Az lean on him. _'Is she sleeping_?' Shaking his head.

"My dream is to become a Keyblade Master like Az." ' _Let her sleep_ ,' he summoned his keyblade careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

He held out Wayward Wind. "I hope your dream comes true too." He dismissed it. "I just need to keep on believing, right?" "Yeah." The two looked to see Az was half awake and looking at the castle.

"Many dreams will come true." She sat up now . "Let's get going Ven. If you want to find Terra. We should be moving." She stood up Ven followed her. "Yeah. Your right. Bye, bye Jaq." He activated his armor and tossed his keyblade up. Az reach for her bag, but Ven snatched it. "Come your riding with me." Azura looked at him like he grew a tail and ears.

"Wh- why" she asked only to break into a yawn. "Your half awake. I don't think you can stay awake and control your gilder." He told her. He was hoving on his guilder. "I'm, not- tri-ed V-en" she only yawned once more.

"Az, I've known you a long time now. You can't fool me. Your more clumsy too." She sighed. "Fine. You win." Activating her armor and then took Ven's hand. Wrapped her arms around Ven and the two took off.

As the two traveled through the portal Ven felt the arms loosen around him. He gazed back to see his Az asleep on him. He smiled and looked ahead. They were going to another world. She could use a good night sleep as well. Recalled Aqua scolding Az one all nighter and not sleeping properly.

Ahead of the then he saw a world he head to it. As he landed he shifted his weight. Az was now on his back he held her bag. It was night here and yawning he walked to a nearby tree. Sighing he leaned her against it. He followed suit closing his eyes he fell asleep.

 _Az raced through the town. She was running late. "Crap, I can't be late again" she skidded around the corner * **THUD** *. "Master Ava." She gasped she looked up at the leader of the Vixens._

" _Greasing Master Azura running late again!" Az got up. "Yeah overslept," She grabbed the back of her head. "Well try going to bed earlier," with that Master Ava walked off into another portal. Az took off running once more. "Sorry I'm late." She greeted her friend as she ran up._

 _A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes smiled at her. "Azura you need keep better track of your time." She scold her. Az crossed her arms. "So you don't want me to teach you some knew keyblade tricks." Az teased leaning back on her heels hands behind her head._

 _Her friend laughed, "girl you changed so much. It's because of him right?" Az stopped and shy look crossed her face. Her arms lowered._

 _"No it's not." She laughed and threw a arm around the young master's shoulders. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Az glared at her. "I never told you anything." She challenged back._

 _The two started to laugh. "Now if you will stop laughing at me, I'll teach you the new tricks I know." The two started to walk off. "Hey, Azura? What's your dream? I mean you're a keyblade now master same as the foretellers. So you must have a new dream." Her blue eyes sparked with wonder and she could tell she wanted to know._

 _Az chuckled. "Alright you want to know." She looked up at the clouds overhead. "I want to see it all. My dream is to make new friends, see many new worlds." The two girls chatted and laughed away. **'My dream then, has not changed. It's the opposite, it's grown stronger each day we travel.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 6 Enchanted Domain

Ven walked through the empty hall. "Still no sign of Terra. "Hope Az is having better luck than me." Ventus thought as he stopped and looked around. After the two woke up they headed to the castle behind them. Az suggested they split up to search the large castle. Right now he was having no luck.

Az swing her keyblade back and forth as she walked. "Nothing," sighing she gazed about the empty place. Then dismissed her keyblade and turned around. "Better see how Ven's doing. Let's hope he's having better luck than me." She ran off to check.

Azura's footsteps echoed through the halls. She could picture everything that once was here. People animals. Now it was quiet. She stopped walking her eyes traveled up a fading painting or the King, Queen and their child.

"Az."Spinning at to see Ven along with three fairies behind him. "That's princes Aurora." The blue fairy spoke up. ' _Sleeping beauty.'_ A story she heard was child.

"Where you off to?" Azura asked them crossing her arms."You're not leaving without me are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Ven. "Ah, no. I came to find you. It's looks like someone stole Aurora's heart. So she is sleeping" he told her. "Then let's get going we're burning daylight here." Then dashed off with the others following suit. _'You and her will share something in common Ven.'_

Before they could go anywhere unversed surrounded them. The two keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades to their sides. "Oh dear what are they?" Asked the green fairy. "Unversed." Az spoke up she threw her keyblade at the closest ones. They fought them off, but more just showed up.

"Hey, let's split up. We can look for the exit quicker if we do." Az offered up as they took down another one."If we do how will we let the other know if we found the exit?" Ven questioned her.

Azura thought for a bit. Then it clicked, "how about we each have a fairy with us. That way they can find one of us and tell us where to go." She snapped her fingers. The fairies nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'll go with Az." The blue fairy spoke up and flew over to the girl. "Then we are with you Ven." The green fairy spoke up. "Be careful." They both warned each other. Laughing Az waved and dashed off leaving Ven to handle the other direction.

Az slashed down a floating orange and red unversed. She jumped then tossed her glowing yellow keyblade.

She jumped back one hand hitting the floor right as she caught Light's Wind the unversed around her most had been vanquished.

The blue fairy helped by cast a few spells. "Stay close me." Then swinging her keyblade upwards. The blue fairy flew to her. " **THUNGRA**!"

She casted the thunder spells knocking the rest away from the two of them. "You and Ven scheme very close. Like him don't you." The blue fairy said as she flew over the the young keyblade wielder.

"What, no, no he's uh.. like a brother th-that all." The blue fairy chuckled, "don't worry dear your secret is safe with me." Az rolled her eyes knowing to well how that'll play out.

Ven had found the doors he and Az used to get inside. "Something on your mind?" Asked the red fairy. "Oh I know it-" the green fairy whispered something to her friend. "Oh, yes that makes sense." "Hey, can one of you go get Az and Merryweather." Ven suggested one of them to do. "I will." Flora flew off. Leaving Fauna with Ven.

Az put more items into her bag she found. When Flora flew over to the girls. "We found the way out." "Great!" Az smiled as put her bag over her shoulder. They set off to the main entrance.

The two fairies chatted in the front as she watched them lead the way. Ven and Faun waited for them. Near the door. "Here." Azurs tossed her bag to Ven as she walked up. "Found more items for us." Then she walked up to the door.

Ven walked up with her bag and she pushed the doors. They creaked open as they made their way outside. "Ok just head through the forest and it should bring you to her mountain she calls home." Flora told them the two nodded and they set off the Maleficent's castle. "Girls we must find way to help them." Faun pointed out as they stroked down unversed blocking their path. "But how?" Merryweather asked them.

Az came to a stop as green flames burned in front of her. Ven and the fairies follow her. "Let us take care of this dears." Flora and her sisters dissed the flames making it possible for the other two, to get through.

Az strikes the last unversed her body, now keyblade glowed green while Ven glowed orange. It died down as the approached the castle. Ok this part of the world was creepy. They made their way up the winding path. "Ok is it just me or all evil villains have creepy places." Azura stared at the castle. Without word they made their way inside the creepy castle.

Right as they walked in. Az squeaked and ducked as an arrows whistled past her. A reflect barrier surround her. Ven held his keyblade as small creature with weapons showed up. "You ok Az?" She nodded she summoned her keyblade her arm stung from the an arrow that grazed her. The reflect died down to nothing. "Flora and and your sister stay hidden we got this." Az told the red fairy.

They strikes down the minions she had running around. The fairies followed as glowing balls of light. Az threw her keyblade strike down another as it tried to attack Ven from behind. As they fought them off, it was like the castle was crawling with them.

" **STRIKE RAID!** " The two threw their keyblades taking out groups. Az could feel bit of her magic draining from her. Lucky she wasn't using a lot of it. "Man it's like there is no end to them." Quickly fired **FIRAGA**. "Over here!" Faun called to them floating near the stairs.

As they made their way up the stairs the run into into walk. Az looked ahead as they turned the corner. Two of her minions stood guard. "Careful, they're Maleficent's." Flora warned the two keyblade wielders. "Well, they aren't guardian nothing."

Az crept off she spotted a few others. "Az." Ven whispered back she put her finger to her lips. "Look I'll distract them you get to the heart." Azura stopped to look back at her friends. "No way- I'm not letting you fight them off on you own." Ventus told her. She crossed her arms. "I'm not helpless Ven. Besides one of us needs to create a discretion." She pointed out.

Sure she didn't mind Ven coming her aide once and while, but this. Azura need them to trust her. "Look if I promise to be careful, then will you let me do this?" She asked coming from a different angle now. Nodding to her, Azura smiled. "Good now I'm going to distract them then I want to guys to run past them." Then she grabbed her keyblade. Light's Wind glowed pale blue.

She quickly dashed out of sight. They waited until aloud * **CRACK** * followed by the guards dashing off. The fairies and Ven dashed for the stairs. Az dodge the minions weapons and casting **MAGNET**. Followed by a **THUNDRA** spell. She nodded at them as they vanished. ' _You guys be careful._ ' She thought as she spun her keyblade.

Ven made his way to the large room. As he moved forward pillar of darkness blocked his path. "Crap" he cursed. "This is Maleficent's work. She doesn't want someone taking Aurora's heart" Merryweather commented.

"Well we can't let it stop us. Az is stalling her goons so we can get her heart." Ven reminded them. "He's right let go." Flora added. They weaved through the maze. Portals lined the maze as went.

A few of the minions showed up. Ven and the fairies fought through the minions Taking different portals to get around the room. ' _Hope Az is having better_ _luck than me_.' Then strikes down another minion as he activated the next portal. He neared different rooms. He had no clue how close he was to finding the heart. Right now he was stuck in a maze like trap.

Ven took the stepped into the red portal and it transported him away. He stood facing glowing green flame with a heart floating inside. "That must be her heart." Ventus looked at his keyblade then back at the flame. He spun the keyblade the the the end of it glowed and shot a beam at the flame piercing the fire and touching the heart.

The flames dissolved and the free heart flew off heading back to it's sleeping body. "That should do it." Ven said he started to walk off. Only to see Aurora's memories take place.

" _Don't you remember? We've meet before." The_ _prince told her. "We.. we have?" Aurora asked him as he held her hand. "Why of course. You said yourself- once upon a dream." He let go of her hand_ _as he mustered to her she looked about then back_ _at him. They two walked off to a meadow with lagere tree and river._

 _They gazed out to the open water and tree in the distance. "I never thought I would meet you- outside of my dreams, that is." "Who are you? What's your name?" The prince asked her. "Oh my name…" she looked at him "Why its.. oh, oh, no I can't.. Goodbye." she hurried off._

" _I must see you!" "I don't know, maybe someday_. "When tomorrow?" _He asked her she stopped and looked back at him. "Oh, no. This evening! At the_ _cottage, in the glen."_ With that the memory faded away. This confused Ven. "What was that?" He asked trying to figure out what he just saw.

"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." Flora told him. This made him happy to hear it. "So her dream came true!" Flora smiled, "yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." She explain to him. "I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you dear?" Faun pointed out to him. "Yep," nodding his head. "You also have a strong light." This made him think about what she just said.

"All right. Hurry we can't stay here!" Merryweather said anxiously. "We can't leave without Az." Ven quickly pointed out. A bit of worry edge in his voice and eyes flashed with it as well. "Don't worry dear, she should be just fine." Flora reinsured him. "Yeah." But still didn't convince him much. They ran back to where they left their friend.

Az lean against the wall catch her breathe. She wasn't hurt mostly worn out. She right now was resting and regaining her stamina. She was lucky only small cuts on her body, but they weren't anything to worry about.

Keeping her hand to the wall she knew she could relax forever. "Where are they?" She asked herself scanning ahead for her looking for Ven and the fairies. She knew they freed the heart.She saw the memory of the young princess.

Az removed her hand from the wall. She was about to turn when.. "Hey! Az!" She looked to see Ven and the Fairies running up to her. They slowed down and she turned to face them. "Looks like you guys managed to free her heart." Azura commented she didn't need to hide the joy and relief she felt.

"It wasn't hard." Ven added as she half laughed, "yeah I guess so." Looking back behind her. "We should be moving." Faun regimented them. "Right let's go." The group hurried off the way they came.

Well they didn't get far once they exited. They all froze. "Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, child, was it you?" She turned around the face them. Az summoned her keyblade out of instinct. Ven did the same. "Maleficent!" Flora spoke up. The keyblade paused she smirked at the thought.

"Only because you stole it in the first place!" Ven challenged back at her. Az nodded. "That's just curl. Like you are." Az stated as she tightens her grip on Light's Wind. It pulsed sensing the darkness. Ven well rushed her. Az sighed. "Why does he run head first into things?" She dashed off to help. By the time Ven slashed his blade she vanished.

Az came to a stop next to him. "Don't jump head first into everything." She scolded him. "Ah keyblades.. you two must be Ventus and Azura." They spun around to see her standing on above them. "Huh? How do you know who we are.. and the keyblade?" Az narrowed her eyes, "mind spilling your guts about it you dirty old bat." She added not very pleased about the knowledge she knew.

She explained it to them. "You see My powers ensure me I'd know of the key to bringing me heart. Terra gave me a demonstration." "Terra?", "Terra!" "He was here?" Ven added the last part.

Ven sounded shocked while Az was bit peeved. "Don't go making our friend your puppet. Besides-" she place a hand on Ven's shoulder and gave him a resumed smile before glaring at the witch once more.

"-Besides Terra would never do something so cruel." Azura felt the light grow she changed it into Light's Wind.

Maleficent replied back to both of them. "Why yes. In fact he was the one who stole Princess Aurora's heart." She told the two of them. This time Az jumped she spun her keyblade. " **LIGHT**!" Huge burst of enters unleashed from her key. Maleficent vanished before it hit her. She landed next to Ven.

"I was asked to leave you two unharmed but-" she pointed her staff at the two keyblade wielders. She shot two, " **THUNDER**!" They quickly dodge rolled out of the way.

"Ven get in close." She told him. Not caring if she overheard them. Maleficent shot another blast Az dodge it and swung her keyblade up, " **FIRA**!" It was weaker than her stringent attack, but right now she had to keep Maleficent's attention on her.

As, Az made her way closer, Maleficent spread her arms, "AHH!" The attack knocked her back. The fire ring vanished right after. "You ok dar?" Flora asked hovering near her. She stood up, "I'll be fine."

She looked over to Ven he was almost close enough. He had stopped when the attack hit she motioned for him to wait for her cue. " _ **THUN**_ -" "Now Ven!" She lunged. " **BLITZ** , **STRIKE**!" They flew their keyblades Maleficent vanished once more. Az caught her blade as ' _Crap_!' "Move!" They jumped back as Lighting stuck right where they were standing.

The two regroup in the center as Maleficent appeared near the edge."Ok new plan. We have to get close. We need better way to do so." She swung her keyblade up quick to reflect a lighting strike. Her brain snapped.

"Ven I have a plan, but you might not like it." Then she whisper it's too him quickly. This will be their last chance to get her. She had to make this count. She knew their last attacks hit her. They need one big one to knock her down.

Az and Ven dodge her as she spun in a vortex. Az lunged forward with Ven they casted " **FIRA**!" Az shouted as Ven threw his keyblade both attacks hit the evil fairy or witch she didn't care. A fog set in now. " **Sleep** " they dodge the first two while once more Az got hit by the green ripples thing. Half stumbled Maleficent appeared next to her.

Snapping out of her daze she watched Ven threw his keyblade right as she vanished. "One, one more attack th-then we have her." Az said casting cure over both her and Ven. She felt her keyblade heat up with energy once more. Ven's was doing the same. They waited Maleficent, Az dashed forward.

"Foolish girl." The witch raised her staff. " **THUNDRA**!" Az was knocked down landed with a thump. "Ow" she shifted to her side to get back up. "Az-" "No Ven!" Looked at him he stopped and nodded then dashed off.

Maleficent appeared only a few feet away. "Let's see you dodge this." The she raised her staff. " **THUNDER**!" The attack hit. Ven winced he watched her dodge it very close call using _**FIRA**_ to make a smoke screen.

"Now!" The blue fairy said he nodded then jumped he spun his keyblade. "What no-" she was cut off by two voices. "Never use our friend again! **FIRE** **SURGE**!" " **AERORA**!" The two wielders body's and keyblades glowed as they stuck down the evil fairy or witch.

Maleficent was worn out as she climbed up the stairs. "You ok Az. You took quite a hit." Flora asked her as she joined Ven on the group the glow left both keyblades and wielders. "Yeah I had worse." She looked at Maleficent eyes narrowed.

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone body like that!" He snapped at her "Yeah, unless someone used him. He not like that you old hag!" Az added on both of them. Mad about this. "You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

Her words were like Venom as she spoke them.

"He did?" Az placed a hand on Ven's shoulder before she could respond to him or her. "Ven, Az don't be fooled!" They looked to see "Aqua!" They smiled as she ran up to them.

She stopped Az feel relief maybe she could cheer him up. "Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." Az spoke up now. "She right Ven. Even if he's upset about failing he would never stoop so low. Trust me I've seen many like him." Her green eyes soft and gentle once more.

The cold and hate for the evil witch gone. "Yeah you two are right" Az sighed as he cheered up about it. "Ahh.. The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree.. Ventus.. Aqua and Azura."

She was right no one knows unless you tell them. ' _I might not be able to save him from the darkness_ , _but I'll try to have him to see the balance.'_ she thought not caring what Maleficent had to say. "The master sent me." Az rolled her eyes. ' _Why_ _you telling us this with her here?'_ Though, Maleficent just acted like she didn't care.

"Ven.. let's go home." Aqua offered him her hand as she kind of begged. "You too Az." This made her groan. "Aqua… No. I'm a master. I can watch over myself… or did you forget." Az asked her crossing her arms.

"No but I was-" Az shook her head. "No Aqua. I'm sorry." Azura turned and walked off leaving Ven with his friend. Az and the good Fairies left the castle. "The time has come. Master Eraqus can't hid him from the outside world nor me." She looked at the fairies.

"Thank you for giving me and Ven your trust." She thanked them. "No we should thank you for helping Aurora." Faun told her she laughed. "Azura!" She looked to see Ven running up to her. "Come let's go." Nodding they summoned their armor and guilders and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 7 Badlands fight separated

As the two flew through the passageway. Something caught Az's eyes. "Ven look." Azura pointed at the masked boy just ahead of them. "Let's go. I want to ask him something." Ven took off after him. Az sighed and followed him. Knowing Ven this could turn bad.

The two flew over the desert like world. Sands blew around them. Ven then Az dismissed their guilder and armor then laned. "Ok this is not very welcoming." Az looked about as she walked. They didn't get far. Sure maybe there's not much to this word but still. Az didn't like it her one bit. "Come let's make this quick." She begged him.

"Come on, where is he?" Ven asked looking around. Az looked behind him. "Oh." Ven followed suit. Standing behind him was the masked person. Az stood next to Ven. "So you were the one who got him to leave then." He said Az shrugged. "I knew he would want to come with me on adventure. I don't care what your Master has plans for us." She added. He directed his attention to Ven.

"All right! What did you mean about Terra begging different person?" Ven demoted from him. The stranger walked closer Az wasn't sure if she back down or if Ven move forward. "Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." He half told half insulted Ven. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven shouted back. Az was glad he cared about his friend like that. "Stupid or true? She left because she knew."

Az open her mouth, "leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it." Ven was getting mad. 'Not good. If he's not level headed this will turn bad. Even if his heart is striped of darkness' she gulped. The masked stranger held out his hand as he summoned."What?" They both shared a puzzled look.

He pointed the keyblade at the two of them. "Let's see what you two have." Az stepped back. "My fight is not with you mask boy." She looked at Ven. "Besides I think your test him." Azura added, but she was on her guard. ' _Something tells me this will_ _end badly_.' She watched as Ven ran the masked boy.

Ven managed to a few hits in when the masked boy struck."AHH!" Ven flew back and landed on the ground. "Come get up!" Ven didn't move. He pointed his keyblade at Ven. He fried but something stopped it. "Your fight is with me now!" Az grabbed her keyblade. "Fine by me. Also wanted to see what you could do Master Azura." She lunged at him.

The boy swung and blocked her attacks. Unlike Ven who was not forced she was more. "Not bad. Let's see what you can truly do." His attacks became faster. ' _I can't let him touch Ven!'_ She thought, then back flipped as the attack missed her. She looked around for the masked boy. "Azura!" A strange voice spoke up causing her to see— "See if you can stop this." Her green eyes widen as he cast a spell.

"No!"

She blocked the attack right before it got to her friend. "Your strength is your downfall." Then she screamed in pain and fell down, her keyblade landed a few arm's reach away. He had struck her from behind. This caused her to fall forwards.

She whimpered he stood one foot on her. "You're strong, but your willingness to save him was your weakness," He pointed his keyblade at her. "Get up Azura!" The voice spoke once more. She felt something was odd about this voice.

"Azura!" Ven called to her was he got back on his feet. ' _No_.' She thought as the masked boy stepped off her and face Ven. "You will only lose," he told him. She felt the strange presence was gone now.

Az struggled to her feet. She grabbed her right arm gently. She looked on at the fight. This fight lasted a lot shorter. Ven was knocked down once more and was unable to get up like last time.

She knew in her state she couldn't help him. "I that all you got? Man you are worthless. I would be going against the master's orders, but who cares? Far as I'm concerned your job is done."

Az gasped at the huge dark energy ball. "No don't!" She yelled, but he fired it at Ven. Az fell to her knees in shock. "You shouldn't have a keyblade if you're just going to kill with it!" She held her own.

Whatever pain was edging away thanks to the potion she had used quickly. I'll have to buy more in the next world. Azura thought as she forced herself up once more.

"Don't worry you're safe now." The two looked at see a mouse setting down unconscious Ven. She sighed with relief. " **Heal**!" He casted a cure over him. Az stood in front of them. She saw Ven come to and look at the mouse and her.

The mouse turned to face the masked boy. "Tell me where you got that!" He held out his own. "Keyblades are not something you can just bully somebody around with!" Az looked at the mouse. "He's right tells us!" She fixed and icy green stare on him.

"Here I'll show ya!" He challenged the masked boy. "Yeah me too." Az stood next to the mouse. "How about we all do." Ven said as he stood on the mouse's other side.

The three keyblade wielders faced the masked boy. "Fine by me." He said then the fight commenced once more. Az held Light's Wind in her opposite hand. Maybe it was a good thing she learn to use it. Through it was harder.

"Let's attack together!" The mouse offered. "Yeah!" They spun their keyblades Ven's glowed white/blue while Az glowed orange. " **BLIZZDRA**!" " **FIREGA**!" The two shouted back to back. " **LIGHT**!" The mouse said then the three attacks made contact with target.

The masked boy was knocked down, but he jumped back up, and brushed it off. "Hmph, you win." Darkness surrounded him from behind. "Consider yourselves on probation." He walked into the darkness behind him and vanished.

They dismiss their keyblades. "Probation for what?" Ven asked confused. Az shrugged her shoulders.

Turning to face their new allie. "Thanks for the help. You saved our butts." Az thanked him. "I owe you. Names Ventus call me Ven. This Azura." He introduced each other. "Call me Az. What's your name?" She asked him. "I'm Mickey."

"I see you have a keyblade." Az pointed out looking at Star Seeker. "Yep. I've been training' under the great Yen Sid." Mickey dismissed his keyblade. "He found out the worlds are in trouble and' I sorta took off without telling him."

Az laughed, "we did the same thing. Plus we are looking for a friend as well." She explained. Az felt her body relaxing letting her legs give out she fell to her knees. "Az!" Ven cried kneeling down next to her. He fixed his worried blue gaze on her. "Oh dear." Mickey said she looked to see him gazing at her arm. She quickly covered it. "It's fine." She half hissed through the sharp pain she felt. Hoped either one saw the wound she knew she had.

Ven opened his mouth only for her to change the subject. "So, what was that. You just showed up out of nowhere." Azura asked Mickey. Letting Ven help her back up to her feet. She couldn't hide her pain well enough. His arm around her side in support. Azura then steps back stays close to him.

"Oh this, all I halfta do is think, and the star shard will take me anywhere I want to go." He held out the star shard. "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down like... when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to."

 _'Good thing it worked. Both me and Ven could have_ _been goners_.' She thought about how close both of them came to being finished off by that masked boy. "But I wouldn't have met you two if hadn't brought me here."

Ven looked to be happy talking with Mickey. "Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts work'n cause it reacting to something."

She didn't think of that. "Well because of you. Ven and I are still here. Thank you Mickey." She said crouching low. She didn't want to be rude standing off to the side while Ven made a friend. "Gosh, you're welcome." He said, then the star shard began to pulse. In a bright light everyone shielded their eyes. Once the light vanished no one was left.

Ven looked around. "Az! Mickey!" He looked around the plaza. He had no clue where he was. Then he spotted someone walking off. "Mickey?" He dashed after the figure.

Az groaned as she came too. She sat up and looked around. As she adjust herself she yelled as she fell down. "Owww." She winced rubbing her head as looked about. "Ven... Mickey?" She looked around and all around her where vast number of trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 8 The old Man

AN: this world and Radiant Garden take place at the same time there are still things about my Oc Azura I'm even don't know yet, but she starting to reawaken strange gifts from long ago.

 _Darkness is rising like a tide."_

 _"Light is fading faster with each rising sunrise."_

 _"But, shall shine brightly when casted in shadows."_

 _'Voices? But whoms?'_

 _With a sharp jolt Azura's eyes flashed open. Az groaned as she sat up with sharp hiss she rubbed her head. The forest was quiet no sounds came._

 _Standing up her left hand rested her arm. Which didn't ache. 'Strange?' Removing her hand then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted._

 _"Ven… Mickey?!"_

 _"I'm afraid lass... I am neither a Ven or a Mickey." She jumped to see a old man standing behind her. Curved cane in his left hand it had purple gem. The man has graying red hair and gray eyes._

 _"Who…. who are.. you?" She stared as he laughed. "Just a friend passing through." He chuckled. "Lass.. call me Lumen." He walked up to her until he stood next to her._

 _Lumen looked old but yet young still, which she found strange. His gray eyes gazed ahead of him blank far off look._

 _"So… do you know where we are?" She asked hesitant of what he would say. He didn't say well… anything for awhile he just gaze ahead of them._

 _"Azura. What do you think this place is?" He asked her but didn't move. She blinked unsure of the question. "Well.. it a.. forest of some kind. Plus no animals around." He hummed as she replied._

 _"You are not wrong. This place is a forest. This place has been called has many things over the years."_

 _He closed his eyes and name the names. "Forest of Silence."_

 _The Forest of Memory."_

 _"Lost Forest."_

 _"Forest of Dreams but most of us know it as The Forest of Fate."_

 _Azura looked around before fixing her eyes Lumen. "Why all those names?" She asked gazing around the woods._

 _Lumen chuckled. "The Lost Forest use to be part of a world long ago. Back then it was known as The Fated Forest."_

 _He sat down on a stump. Az follow suit not taking her eyes off the trees. "They day the forest holds magic. It would show you what you desire or it would show you the future."_

 _Azura could picture this places not dark and with more sunlight. "Something happened didn't it?" He nodded. "The legend went a person walked into the forest when they asked it to show them their fate. It did. Outrage they cast it and who ever was living in the forest to oblivion."_

 _Azura gulped. " Before the forest was gone there kids escaped. The story goes each one given a gift from the forest."_

 _Azura fiddled with her hands. "So this place doesn't exist?" He laughed. "No it doesn't not in your world. This place is limbo. Where parts sleep others don't."_

 _Lumen fixed his eyes on the young girl. "Others who claim to have been here come because they lost something or they seek out their dreams." Raising his arms up. "Lost things and people come here until they find what they seek."_

 _Looking at her. "You should go it's not time for you to come." She blinked at him opening then closing her mouth, "wh-what?... how do you know all of this?"_

 _He laughed stand up. "Takes these back with you. They are Gemstones that will come in handy. They will transport you to worlds and protect you. Keep them safe they are valuable."_

 _Reaching out his hand touched her necklace. "The let our paths cross again." He removed his hand._

 _Turning to leave. He stopped she bit her lip then. "Don't worry I'm real and looks like part of that Your seeking has found you." He walk off waving as things blurred voices echoed once more and she padded out._

 _"A storm of trails lay ahead."_

 _"Yet only when one light fades away victory shall shine brightly in the end."_

 _"Now.. Awaken… Awaken…. AWAKEN!"_

Azura hook her head and found herself in the lanes between. ' _Was it a dream?_ ' She looked at two gems in her hand. ' _This.. was weird._ '


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 9 Radiant Garden

Recap: Ven looked around. "Az, Mickey" he looked around the plaza. He had no clue where he was. Then he spotted someone walking off. "Mickey?" He dashed after the figure.

Ventus entered another part of the word open with trees and bushes. "He did come this way right?" He started to look around. So far no sign of the mouse with the keyblade. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Where are they?" He asked himself.

He pushed mickey to the back of his mind. "I should be more focused on finding Terra and Az now." He scolded himself. Ventus was worried about her. Why. Because of a strange bond they seem to have.

He wasn't sure where it came from, but it was nearly stronger than the one all four shared. "I hope she hasn't gotten hurt." He looked about the place. "Better keep looking." Quickly he hurried off to check the area.

Ven was on a mission to find his missing friends. Making his way to the stairs as unversed showed up. He summoned his keyblade. "Out of my way." He lunged and with swift swipe of his keyblade he struck down the unversed in his way.

Making his way up the next flight of stairs. A gate stood in front of him opened. He made his way to the castle. He ran to the castle only to have the guards stop him. "Whoa hold on there," one of the said.

"The castle is presently closed." The same guard added. "But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of mine." Ven tried to explain to them.

The two guards looked at each other then directed their action back to Ven. "We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home boy, before the monsters get you." Added the dark haired guard.

Looking down in defeat, "I could have sworn it was him." Turning around to leave. "Huh?" A monster appeared or unversed. "They're here!" The guards moved forward ready to fight. "Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you."

Ven dashed forward summoning his keyblade. "Leave this to me!" "Stop! Your just a child!" They called after Ven as he ran past them. They were about to follow after him. "Now who do think will defended the castle if you two skip off?"

Even said walking up to them wearing his lab coat. "But, that boy.." "Never you worry about him. He's a special case." Even smirked as he spoke.

"A what?" "Even is right. Lord and the castle come first. The boy will have to fend for himself." One of the guards said. "Which reminds me, His Lordship was asking for you." They made their way inside the castle Even watched Ven vanish.

"A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it, at that.. very questionable." Turning he followed after the guards.

Ven raced after the unversed. Heading back he same way that he came. As he entered the castle town, "Ach! How dare you!? Back off ye fiend! Ye'll not be getti'n my money!" The duck said to the unversed. "Look out!" Ven tossed his keyblade. It spun and hit the unversed.

As Ven's keyblade flew back to him the unversed was heading in the opposite direction of the keyblade weirder. Ven chased after it. "Hold on. Wait a moment laddie." He called after Ven.

Ventus stopped running as Scrooge walked up. "Don't I even get a chance to repay you?" The duck asked him. "Oh you don't have to." Ven told him.

Ven was about to county's chasing the unversed. "Now just hold on yer horses. I didn't mean me fortune." Ven turned back to face the duck.

"Maybe a wee bit of gold or a small token of.." "Well, would ya make it fast?" Ven interrupted him. "I know- I've just the thing in me hat!" "Come here." Ven walked up and crouched to see what he was doing.

"Ye can tell lad! You came here from another world, didn't you?" Scrooge started laughing. "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me me. I'll not be askin ya any awkward questions. After all, adventure is the mother f industry!" He joked with Ven. "Great is that all?" He asked wanting to get back to chasing after the unversed.

"Ach, but I'm holding you up, lad. Here these are lifetime passses to Disney Town. Ye'lll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck." He said holding out the four tickets. tthere y'are- enough for you and you and three others."

Ven took them and looked them over. "Thank you, better get going." He told Scrooge goodbye, as he hurried off.

As Ven chased it Merlin walked out of his house. "Hang it all! Can't I get a moment of peace!?" The old wizard asked. "Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here." He told him. "Oh, ordering me about- now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlini the Wizard." He studied Ven quickly.

"Oh ho... Another scamp looking to wake the powers inside him, is that right?" He asked Ven.

"What? How'd you know?" Ven asked him, a bit surprised. "We wizards have knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table.You may have a gander if you like." Merlin made his way back inside. "What book?" He asked on one particular

Aqua quickly stopped Scrooge McDuck asking him if he's seen a boy. He told her he was heading to the castle then walked off. She looked at the castle. "Terra.. I hope you're still there."

She quickly ran to the castle to search. She made it to the top of the stairs when a scream from a girl, with red red-brown hair catch her attention, as she ran by being chased by unversed.

Aqua ran over to the girl. The kid ran over to Aqua and touched her keyblade/hand. "I can feel the light." She moved a bit telling the girl to not touch. "There's no way I can fight like this."

One of the unversed jumped up only to be blocked by Mickey as he jumped destroyed it. He landed in front of them.

"Hurry ya gotta get that girl to somewhere safe." Mickey told Aqua. "Who are you? Why do you have a keyblade?" She asked him half moving to keep the girl behind her keyblade. "I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta stop theses things!" Grabbing her Aqua took her to safety before coming back to help fight.

"Everything alright?" Nodding yes. "Let's get'em" Mickey said the two raced at the unversed. The fight end quickly with the help of Mickey. Dissing her keyblade she walked up to the girl and her new allie.

"Thank you." She thanked Mickey. "My name is Aqua. I'd trained under Master Eraqus." "And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." He explained to Aqua.

She looked over at the young girl behind Mickey. "I sense light. Within this young girl. You think that's why they attacked her?" She asked Mickey. "Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right. If ya ask me she might be someone who pretty extraordinary." He said back.

"Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect. "Let's join forces." Mickey offered his hand to Aqua. "Oh no not now!" His star shard glowed bright. "I'll be ok." He was gone in a flash.

"Here." She offered the flowers to Aqua. "Are these for me?" She asked the young girl. "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." Aqua took them. "Oh they're lovely.You're so sweet." She told her.

"My names Kairi. Nice to meet you!" The girl named Kairi said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." She paused then contained. "Kairi about that light-"

"Kairi!" An old wo man called walking up. "Oh! Grandma!" Kairi said, "wait Kairi, just a minute.." Aqua reach out and touch her necklace around her neck,with her two fingers.The necklace glowed at her touch.

"I just casted a magic spell on you. One day when you are in trouble the light within you will led you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Aqua explained to the young girl.

"Thanks." The She ran to her grandma. "There you are. It's time to go." "Kay!" Looking back she waved to Aqua. "Bye." Kairi called to the keyblade wielder. She listen to the gramma tell her story. Once gone she notice the unversed in the sky. "Unversed it never ends." She ran after it.

Terra was there as Aqua a Ven ran up. "Ven?" "Terra, Aqua" they spoke over each other. They summoned their keyblades as the unversed appeared. Between them. The fragments they were chasing made one huge unversed to fight. "Let's go this." Terra said. The other nodded in agreement.

Terra attacked the lower legs of the unversed while both Ven and Aqua hit upper on the monster. Ven did a quick recovery in the sky before he threw his keyblade at the unversed. "Hey let's try hitting at once. That should take care of it for god." Aqua offered as they.

They stood side by side. "Alright let's do it," they said then summoned energy into their keys."Let's go" Aqua leapt first he strikes hard Terra followed then Ven with his wind attacks they spun their blade up. " **FINISH**!" They striked at once taking the monster out.

The unversed vanished as they dismissed their keyblades. Got'im," Terra said. The run over to join Ven. "We make a good team" Aqua added. "Sure do. Oh yeah! I got these tickets." He pulled out the four tickets from his pocket.

"For what?" Terra asked hm. "Lifetime passes to Disney Town." He handed two of them out holding on to the other two. "He said to-" "take two take a few others well. Two grown ups with." He said bit annoyed by it. "You mean us?" Aqua asked him. The two started laughing.

Then notice something. "Where's Az wasn't she with you?" Terra asked Ven noticing their other friend was nowhere near by. "Well we got separated. I've been search about for her, but with no luck." Ventus half heartedly said. "Look cheer up Ven. I'm sure she's fine." Terra said to him cheering him up or trying to.

"Terra's right Ven. She never gives up. I'm sure she will find us." Aqua words managed to cheer him up even more.

"Yeah you're right." He said to them, through he recalled only a split second before they were separated. Her right arm had been bleeding. He just hope she was doing alright on her own. "It's just, I think she might have gotten hurt a while ago." He told them.

They the older ones exchanged a look before going back to Ven. "Listen to me, Ven.. We need to get you home-" she said. "Trust me that guy in the mask is history. He will never bad mouth Terra again. Besides I want to find Az. I'm worried about her." He said.

Terra quickly grabbed Ven's shoulder."You saw the boy in the mask?" He sound bit stern and shocked. As he looks his friend in his eyes.

"Y-yes" he said bit shocked by this too. "Vantias." Terra said. "Ven you let Aqua take you home." Terra released his grasp. "No way. Not without Az. Besides I wanna go with you guys." He told them.

"You can't. We have dangerous task ahead of us. We'll search for Az and send her home too." He added. "I don't want you or Az to get hurt." Terra said though from what Ven said it might be too late for that one.

"And what is this dangerous task Terra?" Aqua asked him. "It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." She asked him.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." He said. "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you have done."

Looking back up at her friend. "You shouldn't put yourself so lose to the darkness." She said to him. "Listen yourselves, Aqua. Terra would never -" he tried to stand up to his friend. "You men you have been spying on me?" Ventus asked her.

"Is that what he said to do? The master's orders?" Terra asked her. "He was only," but she stopped talking. "Aqua." Ven and Terra looked upset. "I get it."

He started to leave. "Terra." "Just stay put!" He snapped at Ven. "I'm on my own now, alright?" He started to walk off once more. "Terra, please! Listen! The master has no reason to distrust you really! He was just worried," but Terra didn't stop, and left the two of them.

"Your awful Aqua." Ven spoke softly. "So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." "Where you also "ordered" to bring me home?" He asked her.

She said nothing. "Aqua... Now that you're a keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm going to go find Terra and Az." Ven said and ran to walk off. Aqua wore she could hear Az's voice in her head.

 _'Be careful. You might lose what you treasure most_.' Az told her this and Terra them before she went to bed the night before everything changed. "Terra.. Ven... Az." She spoke to herself.

Ven raced after Terra. Looking ahead a boy was scrounged by unversed."Run!" He said summoning his keyblade. This small bunch was quickly easy to be disposed of. "Ienzo, where are you?" Even called.

"Answer me." He commanded. The long haired silver haired boy walked up. "Ah there you are. Didn't I want you not to wander off child?" He turned to face Ven.

"I se we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy.. since his poor parents are not here to do it" Even explained. "Oh. You're on your own, huh?" Directing his attention to Even.

"Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine." He chose to search for Az after he confronts Terra. "He's a tall guys dressed kinda like me have you you seen him?" He asked the lab man.

"Hmm. Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road." He pointed to the tunnel not far off. "Thank you." Ven thanked him. "No thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And.. Well let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." He and Ienzo walked off leaving Ven to his acord.

Ven made his way to the outer gardens. As he exited the tunnel he saw. "Terra!" He called after his friend. "Take me with you!" Ven asked him coming to a stop. "I can't do that, Ven." He looked away from his young friend.

"Why not?" He asked looking down. "I just." He looked back at Ven. "When I really need, you Ven. I know you'll be there." Ven cheers up at this. Terra knew how to cheer him up. "Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend. Az will help too."

He said. "Yeah." "Your right. counting on you and Az to be there. Thank you Ven." He said to his young friend. "Hey I'll keep an eye out for Az. Something tells me she can't be far from you." Terra added.

Terra achieved his armor tossing his keyblade up he took off into the next portal heading to another world."I better tell Aqua." Ventus then hurried off back the way he come to find the newest Keyblade Master.

Ven spotted her just As he exited the tunnel. "Aqua!" He called after her. "Ven." He came to a stop in front of her. "Were you able to find him?" She asked. "Yeah, but.. He's gone." "Right." She said understanding what he was saying.

The waited in silence for a while. "Then I can't stay here." "Let me go with you Aqua." He said to her. "No Ven. Do as I say and go home." Ven looked down in disappointment. "Why won't you let me?" He asked her.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way. I'll find Az and tell her to go home as well." She said to him. Hoping maybe that might get him going.

"You understand?" She asked him resting her hands on his shoulders. Backing up she achieved her armor. Summoning her guilder she took off just like Terra.

Ven walked off heading back to the castle town. Sitting against the wall he pulled summoned Terra's Wooden keyblade.

He began to toss it up into the air as he thought back to what it was like before all of this. Until he missed it and I chatted to the ground. Someone walked up to it and picked it up. He had spiky fiery orange-red hair.

"This yours?" He asked after looking it over. Ven nods. "Lea, we don't have time for this." Isa said to the redhead. "Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." walking up to Ven."You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He offers the keyblade back to Ven.

But he didn't take it so he set it down. "Now this right here-" he pulls up two flame printed frisbee. "Ta da! What you think?" He asked Ven.

"Not a whole lot." Ven said back. "You're just jealous.I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He points to his head as he talk Ven glances at him. "Ventus." He said with booted tone.

"Ok Ventus. Let's fight!" "Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asked him. "You scared of losing? Come on," he jumps back. "Hope your ready." Ven thought quickly then got up smile on his face. "Yeah! Now we're talk'in." "You're gonna be sorry." Ven said grabbing the wooden keyblade.

The two faced off. The rushed each other. Ven swung his keyblade blocking Lea's attacks. He was having fun. Recalled sparing with Terra, Aqua and Az. They always found a way to make it fun for him.

This was no different. Lea was doing the same thing. It didn't take long with one hit of his keyblade he knocked Lea down. "You.. had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to.. call it a draw if you are." He said while catching his breath.

"Huh?" Ven laughs a bit "Right." He half spoke half laughed. He remembered how Az end the battle the same way, but he was the one it of breath.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser." Isa said as he walked up the the boys. "Lame.. Laughable." He stopped as Lea looked at him. "Wa- Isn't this the part where ya... cheer me up or something?"

He crossed his arms and legs. "That you're just hav'in a bad day, or.. That's what you get for pulling your punches! Some friend." He said to Isa. "Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." He said back to his friend acting like a kid.

"You see what I have to put up with?" He falls back arms behind his head, as he laid. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him." Lea smiles as he spoke. Ven begins to laugh and then all three are laughing. Whatever mode they were in had vanished and replaced with a new one. "Lea we have to go." "Kay." Lea gets up as Isa is walking off. "Already?" Ven asked.

Lea looked back at Ventus. "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all we are friends now." "Get it memorized." He added. "Ok. Lea." Lea walked up to Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" "I want everybody I meant to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." He explained. "I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." "Lea, I'm immortal," he smiled back at his friend. They walked off leaving Ven to his own accord. "It must be nice knowing who your friends are." He said to himself. Summoning his armor and guilder he took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 10 Light's Touch the Earth part 1

Az saw the next world of ahead of her."Please let one of my friends be here." She flew closer to land. The magic changed her as she entered the world.

Az growled as she tugged at the trap. Her paw was stuck. She hadn't been in this new world more than an hour and she gotten herself stuck. She whined as her pulled her forepaw up trying to bit at the loose that was tight around her leg.

It didn't help that it was same leg as her injured shoulder. She knew it was getting worse each day, right now she was more mad and didn't care.

She didn't know how this world worked, but turning into a wolf was not nice. Her sapphire blue hair was no fur. Her muzzle chest underbelly and paws where blue-gray or lighter tone. Her tail had white end like a fox. She stopped trying to bite it as she sniffed the air.

"Ok so being an animal might not be so bad." She told herself setting her forepaw down. "Who's.. there?" She asked ears back. She couldn't fight her way out of this.

A snap of a twig made her look one way then. "Hey any hunters nearby?" She spun around to see a small bear cub looking at her."Uh no." She said, "Great names Koda. What's yours?" He asked bouncing with lots of energy.

She laughed at him. "Names Azura, call me Az." She said "Az got it, so how did you get stuck in a hunter's trap? Why is your fur blue? Where you from? How did you-" she covered his mouth with a paw.

"Stop talking and I'll answer your questions." She laughed and removed her paw from his muzzle.

"Sorry" he said, "so-" Azura sighed and sat down tail curled over her paws. "Ok to answer your first question. I well accidentally wandered into it. I can't get it off now." She added. Koda looked at the trap.

"How about we dig it up. It should lessen up. My mom told me that once." He jumped to his paws and walked over to the stick. She watched him dig it up. With sift tug it came loose. "There." He sat back she pulled it off her leg/paw. "Ok let's finish with those questions." She sat back down.

"My fur is blue because I was born with it." She flicked her ears. "Your fur is brown because your parents fur was." "Oh. Ok how about the next one where you from?"

She laughed at him. "I'm from a long ways away. I'm new here." She told him. "Really. So what you doing here?" He asked her. She gazed up at the green sunlit leaves. "I'm search for my friends. We got separated a while ago." Koda looked at at ground. "I got separated from my mom." She muzzled him.

"Cheer up. I'm sure we can find her." He jumped to his paws. "You mean it? You'll help me find her?" Azura stood up balancing on three paws before setting the forepaw down. "Yeah. We can look for my friends and your mom together." Koda beamed up at her.

Az had always been able to handle kids. She was not sure how, but having Ven around helped a lot. "Let's get going!" The two started off heading deeper into the forest around them. Koda kept talking as they walked.

The two didn't get far as it began to rain. "Koda let's stop for the night." She called to the cub. Curling up in the shelter of two boulders. Koda nestled into her fur. "Get some sleep." She put her head on her paws.

Koda closed his eyes. "Hey Az?" "Hmm?" She kept her eyes closed. "What are your friends like?" She yawned, "if you go to sleep I'll tell you in tomorrow Koda." She murmured.

"Promise?" "Promise, now goodnight." She cracked an eye open and looked at the cub. ' _He's so energetic like Ven. Please be here.'_ She closed her eye and fell asleep.The rain outside not getting in.

Az stretched her sore muscles. Koda bounced out of the two shelter of the boulders. "About time it let up." Koda said. Shaking out her fur from the dampens of last night's rain. "So ready to get going?" She asked the young cub. The two started walking through the forest once more.

The forest smelled of damp from the rain. "So where are we going?" She asked Koda. "The salmon run. Me and mom where going there." Koda explained to her. Az stopped to sniff the air.

Koda did the same. Koda didn't get far. "Az!" She raced up the slope to see the cub running back to her with, unversed. "Koda run hide!" She launched herself at the creatures. "Azura!" He cried. She looked back. "Go. I'll catch up," she ordered him. Summoning her keyblade she swung it using her mouth to hit the unversed.

She tossed her keyblade hitting the last one. She straightened up in a flash she dismissed her keyblade. "Koda?" She called for the cub. Picking up his scent she trotted off the way he went.

Kenai reached for a stick. "Hey are there any monsters around?" He looked at the bush where Koda hide. "Uh no." "Great!" He bounced out scaring the older bear. "How ya doing? I guess you didn't see the trap huh? I saw if a mile away."

Koda half laughed. "You must be embarrassed. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He whispered. "What?" Kenai said. "You need to get down. Let me help you." Koda picked up the stick end up hitting him with it. "Stop it" he barked at Koda. "It's unless the only way down is to chew your own foot off." The cub said.

"Koda!" Az bounded into the clearing stopping to see the cub holding a stick and an older bear hang from a tree by the same kind of trap she was stick in last time."Huh Koda, what's going on?"

She asked sitting down curling her bushy tail over her paws. "Oh hey guess what this bear walked right into the hunter's trap." Az rolled her eyes at the bear.

"Wisdom comes with age and experience." She padded around the bear. "Who are you?" She stopped to face him. "Names Azura, Az for short" She sat back down.

Kenai looked back at Koda. "I don't need a stupid bear's help or wolf's. I just need the stick." Az gave him a bewildered look.

"Ok, here." Koda handed him the stick. "No, no, no. Put it back, where you found it." He told the cub. Koda moved back with the stick. "By the little rock." "Here?" "Yes!" Kenai started to swing his body. Az sat next to Koda and watched them. "I thought bears were smart enough not to get caught in traps?" She whispered to Koda. "Yeah I thought so too." He said back.

Kenai kept swings. "Wow that tree is strong." Koda laid back on the log eating berries. Az laid down pulling at the berries as well.

"You know when I was little. I was really, was really into climbing tree. All kinds of trees." Kenai kept swing missing the stick.

Az watched with amusement. He recalled Terra and Ven. These two were just like them. She recalled one of them getting stuck. Weather, frozen by blizzard, or being dog piled by books.

Az chuckled. "You might want to rethink your plan bear. It doesn't look to be working." She commented.

It was nearing dusk. Az had taken a nap while she listen to Koda chatting away. She sat up and watched as Kenai was getting closer to the stick. "From that moment on I was more careful about what I lick." He fished before moving the stick closer to the older bear.

"Hah, ha!" Both Koda and Az rolled their eyes at him. "Good now you don't have to be a piñata anymore." Az teased him. "It's all about using your head." He said through the stick in his mouth.

Az stood up and stretched her body. But watched as he boom raged to the ground like on a bungee. Hitting his head Az laughed at him. "Man that's got hurt." She chuckled at him. Koda laughed along.

"That was funny do it again." Koda said him. Az trotted up to him. "Don't you two have some place to go?" He asked irritation burning in his voice and eyes. "Nah, I could watch this all day." Az flicked her bushy wolf tail. "Yeah the salmon run. Me and Az are going." He told him.

"How about this if we get you down you come with us. Deal?" Koda asked Az slicked around next to Koda. Looking at the steak in the ground. "Ok fine deal. If you can magically get me down I go with you guys to this, this-" "Salmon run." Koda replied to him.

"If you can't both of you turn around, and walk away, and ever come back ever?" Koda glared at him looking dead serious. "You swear?" The cub asked him. "Yeah." "Pinky swear?" Koda held out one claw. Az rolled her eyes. ' _Ven, Aqua and Terra will loves these two.'_ She watched the two bears.

"Yeah sure fine, pinky swear. But this a human trap there is no way a dumb little-" Koda kicked it causing it to bungee once more and hit his head on the ground. "You shouldn't call people or animals dumb." She said meeting his eyes.

Kenai groaned."So what we do is travel at day rest at night. My bedtime is an hour after sunset-" he starts sniffing the air. Az fur bristled. ' _Were the_ _unversed back?'_ "Run!" Koda took off leaving Kenai and Azura behind. "Good residence." Kenai snapped before sniffing the air.

Azura's gaze flicked over to a tree she saw a ' _human_.' She stuffed and stepped back she watched the hunter start to move in. "Run." She whispered to him, but the bear did not move. "Denahi. You fund me." As Kenai moved forward Az growled at him.

Azura could sense it. This human the one the bear knew. Has darkness clouding his thoughts. "Hey it's me Kenai!" The hunter lunged at Kenai. Azura leapt knocking him back.

"Run! Now!!" She ordered then leapt off the hunter the two booked it the same way Koda ran. "Over here!" Azura dashed to the ice ahead of them. Kenai kept up. They slipped into the crack in the ice.

Looking by they didn't see the hunter. A creek from above made them stiffen and look to see him above them walking. Azura crouched low while Kenai pressed his body against the wall. "Hey, is he gone?" Kenai put a paw over Koda's muzzle to keep him quiet.

"Hello I can't breath." Koda wiggles free while Azura sighs in relief. She now knew what it was like to be hunted though the hunter was after Kenai not her. ' _Circle of life?'_ She thought. They settled down on the rocky patch.

"Why is he chasing me?" Kenai asked mostly himself. "That's what they do." Koda explained to him. "But it's just not like him to do so." Kenai added. Azura yawned and stretched. "We should take this time to regroup. Besides you promised Koda you'll go to the salmon run with him." Azura tucked her forepaws into her body. Her tail curled on side.

"Well he's lucky he didn't find us. Because when i get into. Fight I'm go all crazy. I'm a raging ball of brown fur." Koda bounced about acting like he is fighting. Az chuckled. "Really?" She laughed watching the cub play about. "I don't want to brag or nothing, butI got some moves." Koda chimed in.

"Oh really" Kenai sarcastically said. "Show us Koda, I'll watch." Az said. She glanced at the older bear with annoyed look.

' _He really need to loosen up more.'_ She thought then watched Koda play about talking about the moves he could do. "On really? He come back!" "Where?" Koda ran and hide behind Kenai while Azura just muttered about him being a jerk to the young cub.

"Typical" Kenai went back to uniting the loose. Koda laughed a bit. "Yeah well- the next time we run into the hunter-" "There is no we. I'm not taking you to any- salon run." "What!" Azura sat up.

"You made a promised him, even I wouldn't break one of a kid." She half barked at him. "But you pinky swore." Azura got up and walked a bit off. "Hey, Az back me up on this." Koda bounced over to her.

She sighed. "Not now Koda. This between you two. Not me. Let 'Mr. I never mess up' learn his lesson the hard way." She laid one and cured up letting the bears figure things about. "Wait uh." Az sat up and to watch this. "The truth is I got separated from my mom-and now with this hunter around -" "kid. I got my own problems."

He turned only to have Azura standing in front of him. "Hey bear-boy. If you leave the hunter will find you. I don't know much about being animal- but I know about living to see another day. If you leave you won't see one."

She looked over at Koda. "He's just a cub with no mom or father, heck has no older siblings and you need to think before you speak." She padded past him back to Koda.

"Come on please. Can't we just go together. There's a lot of bears. A tone of fish and every night we watch touch the lights mountain and last year-" "Wait. What did you just say?" Kenai asked Az saw that something the chatty cub said grabbed his attention.

"There's lots of bears and tones of fish." "No. You know where the lights touch the earth?" Kenai answered it for himself.

"Yeah on the it's right on top of mountain near the salmon run." "Your kidding me." "No, no, they are peculiarly next door. Come I'll show you. It will be great." The cub took a breathe. "I promise to help you escape from every trap. You walk into." Kenai was not listening. "I'm not going to run into anymore." The rope got wrapped around some ice. Az laughed.

"Man you're so clumsy.." Az padded up and freed him from the trap. "Hey, Azura you're still coming with us right. I mean you promise-" "Yes I'm, but I'm not sure I'll be very welcoming to a wolf like me." She cut the cub off. "So what you say Kenai you coming with us or what?" Azura asked him her green eyes burned fiercely at him.

"You sure you two will take me to where the lights touch the earth?" Az flicked her paw at Koda. "If he can't I will." She said. "If anyone of you two slow me down." "We won't I promise." Az nodded, "yeah I rarely- break a promise."

This sealed the deal. "Alright we leave first thing tomorrow." Kenai laid down to sleep.

Koda walked over to lay next to Kenai. Kenai just pushed him away. "Keep all the cuddling to yourself" he said before laying back down. Az walked over and laid next to Koda. "I don't think he that stone hearted. Sleep we have a long day." She laid down next to the young bear.

Azura knew cubs are use to sleeping with their mothers and he was still young. Az laid awake was the two bears slept. Closing her eyes she too fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators

Chapter 11 Light's Touch the Earth part 2

Az stretched her limbs the sun was not full up yet and listening to Koda chat with Kenai half the night she felt like she didn't sleep much. She did a quick sweep making sure no hunters where nearby them. The sun rose higher when she walked back to them. Kenai was itching to get going.

The three were outside the cave Az growled as unversed appeared she summoned her keyblade Koda ran and hid while Kenai and her faced them. "What are they and what's that spear thing you got?" Az leapt at one of the unversed.

"Fight now explain later." She baked at the bear. Kenai swept at the unversed around him. Koda watched the entrance. Az keyblade light up and lighting struck the unversed. The rest faded away along with a few stray heartless which shocked her. "Come out it's safe." She called to Koda.

Koda bounced out the cave. "Oh wow. You took out those monsters. That was amazing." She flicked her tail. "What was that? The spear you were using?" Kenai asked her. "A keyblade. Look I can explain, but we should be moving." Trotting off the bears followed her.

"So, if you really what to know how me and my mom got separated. I was- saving this story for the salon run- but, I'll tell you.." Using his arms as he rubbed himself as he explained.

"It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest days in my entire life." He started Az yelped as she tripped over loose rocks. "Oh this sounds good. You should differently save it." He said sarcastically.

"You think so?" He Kade not catching on. "Yeah. For your friends."Az quicken her pace to catch up. "Hey lay off a bit Kenai." Az snapped glaring at him. 'Ven and Terra could teach them a things or two' she thought. "Well I have this another story." "How about no talking." Kenai subjected.

"Ok then I'll sing. " **Tell everybody I'm my way."** "Hey will you stop it." Az bounced after them she too picked up the song. " **New friends and new** **places to see."** The two sang together.

"Shh!" Kenai tried and glared at Az who gave a sheepish 'and no way I'm stopping now look'. " **With** **blue sky ahead yes i'm on my way."** Then Kenai shoved Koda into a log which made it echo Az howled with joy. " **And there's nowhere else that I** **rather be."** Koda song Kenai shook his head in annoyance.

Az trotted up. "Loosen up stick in the mud." Azura teased him flicking her Wolf-tail over his muzzle.

(On my way is still playing)

The three kept walking, Koda was walking next to Kenai. He had fished sing the song. Az kept a few backs ahead of them. Koda copies Kenai's face Az laughs as he does so she follows doing the same.

"Stop doing that." Azura laughs and shakes her head at them. "Hey, berries let's eat." Koda bounced over to the bush Kenai follows Az shrugged and does the same. She didn't feel like hunting for food at the moment. She crouched and watched Koda climb on top of Kenai eating.

"Stay." The older bear draws a line to keep Koda back, but the cubs just draws circle around both them and sites back to back.

The ground stopped after they ate. Kenai looked bored as Koda told one his stories. Az looked up as Kenai appeared dragging Koda a bit before setting him down. Kenai walked ahead while Azura raised an eyebrow. "So he didn't like your story?" Koda shook his head.

"Nope. To bad, it was getting good too. Wanna hear it?" Koda asked her. "Yeah tell me it when we play catch up." The two raced after Kenai.

Az and Koda raced through a yellow field of dandelions. Causing they to fly about. Az stopped and laughed looking at Kenai who was covered in them. Koda did the same thing.

Unversed and heartless appeared and long the way. The wolf and older bear took care of them. Az was awake and watched Koda once more try to sleep with Kenai. The older bear got up and moved.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Ven.. Terra.. Aqua I hope to meet you guys again soon." Azura spoke before laying her head on her paws to sleep.

Az followed behind them. Koda splashed through wet ground. She shirked. "Who knew rain felt so cold." She laughed. Azura played in rain once, but never felt cold. Kenai still didn't look to be having fun.

"Hey guys over here." Koda called for them. The wolf and bear walked over to the edge of the cliff.

Koda stood up with is forelegs out Kenai followed, and last Az They laughed enjoying themselves until the Breeze was gone Az lost her footing then. Kenai causing them to fall. Koda did them same thing.

They rolled down the hill into the mud below. Az sat up shaking her body before laughing at the two bears. Kenai looked to have a Mohawks, he messed up Koda's fur next. They looked at Az with her fur slicking up all over, before they all began to laugh and bounced out of the mud with the two friends.

Az looked about. Her fur pelt sticky now thanks to the mud. She need to wash it away. "Hey!" the three stopped walking and laughing when two moose dashed up. "Hold on aye." They skidded and hide behind Kenai.

"Hi there bear boy, and smallish bear." Rutt said. "Hey I didn't know you had a younger brother he's cute aye." Tuke said.

"Ok what's wrong?" Azura asked walking up to them. "Hey who are you?" Az rolled her eyes. Kenai sighed, "that's Azura Koda's friend." "So why are you two trying to hide behind Kenai?" She asked them.

"Well you see there is this Hunter aye, following us- and like hang out with you guys." "Yeah hang out, and when the hunter tries to get us you eat him." Az didn't catch much of it since they talked over each other.

"We lost the hunter back under the glacier" Kenai told them. "Yeah, I haven't seen any sign of one." Az put in. "So you don't think he will follow those?" They looked back at their tracks.

Az mumbled knowing they were right. ' _What would-_ ' "I got an idea." Kenai spoke up to them."Whoa!" Az said as she tried to balance on top of the mammoth she was riding. Koda laugh as he rode.

As they rode the mammoth more animals got on, because of Koda. Az watched as they began to cross the water. Az let the cold water wash over her fur getting rid of the mud that was nearly soaked in her fur.

Once she was sure it was gone she made her way to the head. Az smiled as he watched the animals around her. Kenai was having fun, thanks to Koda.

As the night drew closer most of the animals departed leaving the three travelers alone. "Alright if the snow is white it's alright. Yellow or green it's not clean." Az laid on the back of the mammoth.

She listen to Koda explaining why not to eat colored snow. "Hey Az you listening?" She looked to see the cub gazing down at her. "Yeah I am." She rested her head on her paws. "Ok any ways." Koda went back to chatting with Kenai.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kenai asked, "look. The light rainbow. You can see the spirits from here." Az perched on the head of the mammoth and looked at the sky. "Northern lights." She whispered looking at them.

"You know about the great spirits?" "Yeah, my grandma is up there and my granddad." Koda walked back to Kenai. "My mom says that causes all the magical changes in the world. Like how the leaves change color, when the moon changes shape or tadpoles changes into frog."

"Yeah I get it. Maybe for a change they should just leave things alone" Kenai rolled over. Az looked at the two of them. "Kenai do you have someone up there?" Az asked him.

"My brother is a spirit. If is wasn't for him. I wouldn't be here." He told the them. "You have a brother up there? What happen to him?" Koda asked him. "He was killed, by a b- by a monster." "Sorry to hear that." Az said to him.

"What's your brother's name?" He asked Kenai. "Sitka." He said. "Thanks Sitka. I always wanted a brother." Az leaned back down soft smile on her face.

Az yawned and looked about from the back of the mammoth. Peering over the head to where the two bears slept. Leaning down her prodded them awake. "Hey wake up." She poked them. "Five more months mom." Az laughed. "I'm not your mom Koda." She scolds him as he woke up.

Kenai was up now as well. "Hey so anyone of you know where we are?"Kenai asks them. "Sorry, I'm in the same boat as you Kenai." Az said looking ahead of them. Koda looked about confused.

"Well which way?" He asked Koda. They both looked at the cub."Think it's that way." "You think or you know?" Kenai asked him. "Maybe that way?" Az sighed. "Koda tell me the truth. You don't which way to go." She said keep her voice calm and collected. "Come on." Kenai jumped off the trunk. Az scrambled down next.

Koda followed after. "Lucky for you I've got lost like this before. Last summer was digging for roots with Bucky-" "Enough! With the stories. I don't care. What you and Binky-" Bucky not Binky." Koda corrected him.

"Whatever." Az bounded up. "Look let's keep going." yet, the two kept on acted like she wasn't even there "Hey it wasn't a pine nut it was pinecone and it was bigger than your fathead." Az shook her head and followed after them.

"I'm sorry were LOST though it was practically your fault." Az gulped. "Koda watch what you say to him." She warned the cub. Kenai heard him though. "MY FAULT! That's it." Kenai started to walk off but faster.

"Hey don't forget if it wasn't for me and Az you would still be trapped." "Yeah but better than being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you two, and you blabbering mouth." She watched him mock Koda.

"Kenai stop." Azura walked up and looked between the two bears. "Why don't you just grow up!" "Fine I'll just go on my own then. Who needs you two." Az watched Koda dash off.

She rounded on Kenai. "I can't believe you! He's just a cub, and you sent him off on his own like that he could get hurt." She growled at him. "If you so worried about him go with him. I don't need a wolf's help." He snapped at her.

"A wolf? You really think I'm a wolf. News flash Kenai. I'm not really Wolf nor am I from here. I hope you realize you mistake before it's too late!" She bounded after the young cub."Wait." Azura stopped as Kenai ran up.

"Sorry." She lowered her head. "I guess the tensions gone now." Kenai nodded. "Come let's go find this cub." Then two walked off. "Koda?" Az nudged him to the path where they saw the cub walk through.

Then heartless alone appeared Az summoned her keyblade. "Come Kenai." The two lunged quickly bashing them.

"Whoa." Az gawked at the cave painting. She seen stuff like this in old book. Nothing could beat seeing the real thing. Kenai and Az made their way to a drawing on a man and bear fight. Koda ran up and hid behind Kenai. "Those monsters are really scary." Koda said. Az looked over at him.

"Some can be." She looked at the two bears. "Let's go." Azura walked off the two followed after her. "Az. What you said to me." She sighed, "please don't tell him. I may be human, but he must not know." She walked ahead of Kenai.

Kenai carried Koda on his back. "See anything yet? Or maybe you can't see through my fat head?" He laughed.Az trotted along with them. "So do you really think I have a fat head?" He asked Koda.

"If up hunch your shoulders a little, it won't seem so big." Az laughed at the two of them goofing off. "What about you Az do you think Kenai has a big head?" Koda asked. "Well he must all bronzes and no brains, if his head too big." She joked. Kenai laughed.

The three joked about. "Hey maybe they can help?"Koda pointed at two rams fighting over a female. Az shrugged, "it's worth a shot right?" The group made their way to the rams.

The rams didn't notice the trio walking up to them. The algae made kiss face.Az rolled her eyes at them, "boys."she whispered. "Uh, hey excuse me." Kenai tried to get there attention. "Hey what do you want." Azura's ear pricked as it echoed around them."Hey just a minute." His friend said.

"HEY SHUT UP!" It echoed gain. They went back and forth. Koda sniffed the air. Azura's ears rang due to the echoing shouts.

Koda bounced ahead Kenai and Az followed him. "The salmon run isn't far we just have to cross this." Azura and Kenai groaned as they saw what laid ahead for them. "Well crap." She said her ears and tail dropped.

"Well let's go." Kenai said leading the way down. "Be careful, we don't know what's down there stay close." She called after the boys.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 12 Light's Touch the Earth Part part 3

The keyblade slashed the oncoming heartless. She was glad no unversed had stopped appearing anymore. Meaning if the mask boy was gone not here anymore. Koda kept bouncing ahead. "Hey slow down." Kenai called after him. Az summoned **THUNDER**. Taking out groups of shadows. Kenai raced head taking out few near Koda.

As the two fought around the stream busting from the ground. "Koda?" The two called for the cub. Az struck down the last of the heartless around them before dismissing her keyblade. "Come out Koda it's safe." She called for the cub.

The two searched Kenai sniffed the air trying to pick up his scent. "Kod-AGH!" Az yelped as Koda leapt on her. She gave a grunt supporting the bear curb on her back. Kenai just laughed at her. She glared at him. "Scared you didn't I?" She chucked. "Yeah you got me." She chuckled. "Now get off your too heavy for me." Az scolded the cub. Koda jumped down.

"Whoa. Look at that." Az and Kenai walked up to the bones before them. Kenai smirked and tried to scare Koda by yelling in his ear. Az laughed as Koda didn't vervet flinch. ' _He's not easily scared by scruff_ _like this.'_ She noted. "Nice try Kenai." The two said to him.

Koda laughed, "you gotta better than that." Az laughed and shook her had at the two. Over the week they grown close.

"Kenai. Az!" She spun around and sunk back she summoned her keyblade. "Your two can't fool me." "No Kenai look out!" Then a spear landed just few inches away from the bear. Heartless had also reappeared. The hunter laned looking at the three animals. "No." Kensi whispered.

Az lunged at the heartless blocking their path. Koda ran off, Az stumbled before falling to her side. Denahi directed his attention to her. She gasped Kenai looked over at her.

As she pulls herself up as Kenai hit one of the hot vents stopping the man in his tracks. The two took off running. "You- you ok?" He asked her. "Yeah thanks." She looked back to see the hunter was still after them. "Kenai, Azura!" Koda called out for the older bear and wolf.

Kenai appeared behind Koda grabbing him by his scuff. Az leapt and caste " **FREEZE**!" a blizzard spell. The icicles hit the coming heartless. Denahi kept coming after them. "Kenai look ahead!" Azura yelled. A fallen tree laid like walkway. "Right." He spoke around Koda's scruff.

Carefully the two crossed. Koda gulped looked down. "Don't look down Koda." She warned them. She saw Denahi running at them. ' _We almost there.'_ She thought. "Guys!" She growled, Kenai tossed Koda into the other side. Leaping Az landed with a stager, her green eyes looked on with worry for her friend.

The hunter using his spear jabbed it into the other side of the tree. Trying to uproot it, at its trunk. Kenai struggles to get his balance. "Hurry up!" Az called to him. Pacing while she watched.

The hunter lifted the end trying making the tree fall. "Run!" She yelled to the bear. Kenai ran and leapt to the other side next to both cub and wolf.

She relaxed her ruffled blue fur laid fat on her neck. "That, that was too… close." Azura told them relieved they got away in one piece.

"Noooo!" She heard him scream grabbing his broken spear. "That will show him. No mess with us." Koda boasted.

They turned their back "AHHH!" Kenai spun around. "Denahi!" The spear and man landed on the tree. He started to climb up. The dead tree didn't hold. Kenai lunged, trying to grab the other side, but the tree slipped from his paws.

Az and Koda walked up and watch the man and tree hit the water. They surface ce Kenai relaxed. "Why do they hate us?" Koda asked Kenai. Az shrugged. "Well animals like us scare them. So if they see us a threat well-" she didn't know how to say it. "So?"

"You know what they are killers." Kenai told him. "Humans?" "No bears, wolves animals like that." Kenai told him.

"Hey to judge something you are. Besides Koda and I aren't killers." Azura pointed out to him. "Well not all. Bears and wolves." Koda chimed in. "Well you me and Azura, but others won't hesitate to kill." Kenai added.

"But Kenai- he attacked us." Koda pointed out. "Koda is right whatever you did to anger him, he's not happy."

Az stopped walk she lifted leg out a soft whine come from her. ' _Not good.'_ She thought. She didn't have any items since the first day here. Her shoulder stung and burned.

' _How could I be so stupid to ignore it_.' She scolded herself on her carelessness. It not like it hadn't happened before. Only thing she disliked about her animal form. A cry of a bird as it flew by crying fish.

"We made it come on!" Koda cried ran ahead. Az quickly followed leaving Kenai to to swamped by birds. Azura wade into the pool the cool water it felt good. Wading out she came.

"Whoa." she stepped back as a bear stood in front of her. His jaws had fish in it. A scream echoed behind her she looked to see Kenai freaking out.

"Hey you're stirring up the water?" A bear told him. "Hey who let a wolf in here?" Another said Az backed next to Kenai. "Yeah try not scare away all the fish, there buddy." A large black bear said.

Az surveyed the salmon run bears. She managed to spot Koda coming up to them. "Hey Tug?" "Hey Koda come here." Koda rolled about with the older bear.

Kenai and Az exchanged a look before Koda come up to them. "Hey is my mom here yet?"he asked Tub. "No I haven't seen here." He told the cub.

"Great then me Kenai and Az beat her here." Koda said proudly. "They're with you?" Az and Kenai looked sheepishly at the bear. "Uh hi?" Kenai said paw up. "Hi sorry if you want I'll leave." She offered.

Tug walked up to him Az stepped back. "Well first time for anything. Besides I've never seen you at the run before." He said to Kenai. "Where you from?" He asked him. "See Kenai there the mountain just like I promised. The lights touch the top every single night." He laughed.

"It's going to be a lot harder getting up there then riding those mammoths." Koda ksaid Kenai looked shocked and bit scared. "That's kind of weird?" "Well yeah, but it was fun." She shook the water from her fur.

"Yeah he does a lot of weird stuff. Azura too." Az rolled her eyes at Koda. "Kenai drinks water with a leaf. He's never shared his claws claws on a tree. He never hibernated, and don't get me started on Az-" "Koda can I talk with you for a second. Azura come on." He motioned to the wolf. "Have you ever seen a blue wolf?" A bear asked they shook their heads.

"Ok, uh, I, uh, gotta get going." Kenai told him. Azura nodded, "me too. I have to find my friends still." She told Koda. "But when you guys get back- "We won't be coming back." Kenai told him. Az nodded. "What?" Koda said she sat down. "Look it like-" "You're leaving?" Kenai jumped and Az got to her paws.

"No, I mean yes. I- I- I don't belong here. We both don't." Kenai told him. "What all bears belong here. Your welcome here to wolf." Tug laughed.

Az didn't mind the idea staying longer. ' _Ven Aqua_ _Terra wait please._ ' She thought and followed after the bears. Kenai tries to avoid them. The four advance on him."Let's have some fun." Az smiled as she surveyed the run.

"It's so beautiful." She said "Az over here." Koda called for her. She bounded up to him careful to not trip.

They watched bears dive in and come up with fish in their jaws. They waved at the group watching. "Come there more to see." Koda explained and bounded ahead. "Slow down." Az called after him.

Two more cubs appeared and Koda ran after them. Both her and Kenai gawked at the huge run before them. "Amazing." She breathed out. Seagulls flew about too.

Tug and his friends went ahead. "Come guys." Koda said. They walked about the run watching bears fish and socialize.

"Azura keep up!" Koda called. "I'm coming!" She called and limped after him. Azura didn't like not having her items on her, but the water felt good over her body.

Kenai didn't watch where he was going and knocked over two stacks of salmon back into the water. His two friends and the gray bear watch him. Resurface with a stick in his mouth. The broke off laughing at him. "Sorry about your fish." Az apologized to the bear. "Oh it's fine." He said.

Az stopped and watch cubs come out of the water carrying fish. One snuck behind another and put it over their eyes. Azura smiled and limped on."I wish my friends could see this place. So beautiful so peaceful." She said watch two bears find love.She shook her head and continued on.

Kenai and Koda stopped to fish. Koda came up with a fish. Kenai tried, but come up with wet face. Azura laughed from where she sat. Laughter made the three watch three cubs jump into the water.

It created huge rainfall of fish. Az made her way back down, "AHHH!" She watched Koda pushed Kenai down the waterfall. He jumped onto Kenai's neck. She watched them slide down it.

Az laughed at them. "Come Az have some fun!" She laughed and bounded in. "Alright you asked for it." They three splash about for awhile. Everyone looked to be having fun. More or the same cubs messed with the dead fish.

Few listen to another tell a story. "They are like one big family." Azura said to herself.

Kenai was swimming under the water watching bears fish for fish. By the time he surfaced. She would be lying if she didn't think Kenai perspective was changing about the animals.

"Kenai!" He looked to see huge schools of salmon coming at him one way and bears coming the other.

He ducked back under the water. Azura was laughing from where she watched. "Hey wolf come here will ya." A bear asked her she got up and made her way over to the bear.

Az watched from the bank as Kenai flew in the air with the salmon Koda watched from the log as a huge splashed. Kenai caught Koda then the fish.The two held it up laughing. "Nice catch." Az said as they walked up to her.

It was nearing dusk. A group of bears gathered around. The trio joined them. Az laid down next to Kenai and Koda on her other side. "Ok everyone settle down."Tug said. "Ok I'll go first." Tug volunteered. He held the dead fish in his paws.

"Ok let's see.The most interesting thing that happened to me this year? Oh I know,listen to this." He told everyone. "I was able to knock down that tree that was blocking the view from by cave." He started to laugh the next part. "Now I got a family of chipmunk living with me." He laughed. Az noticed them glaring at the bear. She laughed it.

"Ok who's next?" He tossed the half fish to the next bear. Tossed it to the elderly bear. "This year. I lost my bear husband Edgar." "Quit telling everyone I'm dead!-" came a voice. She was having fun here. "Sometimes I can still hear his voice." She tossed the fish to the next bear. The next they could not understand but everyone laughed it still.

''This it I got," but Koda missed it. The bear next to him picked it up. 'Young love she noted looking at them. "I guess it's our turn. This the year I meet the most gorgeous." She turned them out. She rested her head on her paws. "Get a cave." Many groaned. "If only Edgar was here. "I told you I'm right here." The voice said again. The bear tossed the fish again.

Koda ran after it. Kenai caught it next. "Here you go Koda." He offered the fish. "You got to tell it Kenai." He said "What?" "That's the right Kenai. You caught you got tell." Tug explained. "Didn't you play this game when you were a cub?" Koda asked him.

"Ok right already." He said claiming the group down. "You want to know what I did this year?" "Yes!" They chorused. "I went on the longest hardest exhausting, journey I've ever been on with biggest pain in the neck and his friend, i've ever meet." Az glared at him. She wasn't that bad was she?

"What would expect from a little brother, and a friend." He said grabbing Koda and giving him a noogie on his head. Just like his brothers did with him. Koda laughed along with everyone else.

Kenai let go of him. "Here you go." He tossed the fish to Koda. "Ok here you go." He cleared his voice. "This year I lost my mom in a life and death struggle against all odds. Battling the problem the most, fiercest creature on the face of the Earth. Ok who's next?" He asked Az and the other looked at him confused.

"Wa, what?" Kenai asked him. "Wait, wait, a minute." He claimed the bears around him down. "I think we want to hear the rest for this one Koda." Tug said."Yeah, you never told me how you lost you mom after all." Azura pointed out.

Koda smiled, "I figured you might." He thought for a bit. Then using his arms, like he was warming himself up. "It was prolly the fifth or sixth most coldest days in my entire life. Me and mom were eating berries having a great time.

When all the sudden she pushes me into the bushes, and tells me to real quiet. I smell something. I sniff." He demonstrated by sniffing the air.

"There something in the woods coming right towards us. Getting closer, and closer." A cub hide behind it's mom as Koda kept on telling his story. "And then out of the trees, jumps a hunter." Kenai's ears go back as he recalled this. "Kenai?" Az looked at him. ' _Does he know this story?'_ She thought.

"And now there is nowhere for my mom to go. The monster has her back up against this giant glacier."

Kenai now looked shocked and surprised.He looked to be recalling something only he knew. "The monster attacks, but mom is to quick, for it, before it could do it again. She stands up real big and tells go away.

Then mom smells more of them. There is a pack of heading right at her. She runs out to stop them before they could get to me. All around her poking her with sticks."

Azura nudge Kenai. He wasn't responding to her. The whole thing broke, and she fell into the water. There was ice everywhere. She couldn't hide her breathe any longer before. * **POW** * She brush out of the water. I've never been so scared in my life." Everyone was taking.

"Wow fell off a glacier. I've never seen anything like that. You imagine?" Tug spoke to the others.

Kenai was freaking out about this."Kenai what's the matter?" Koda asked noticing how scared he looked. "So Koda what happened next?" A bear asked him. "Was she ok?" Kenai back up into Tub.

"Hey Kenai what's wrong?" Tug asked him. "Where you going?" He called after him as he ran. "She got out of the water ok. After that I meet Azura and Kenai." "Kenai?" Az and Koda looked to see the bear had left. "Come let's go find him." She offered and the set out.

Azura lost track of Koda she slowed her trot to pick up his scent. "Koda?" She called out looking for the cub, "Kenai?" No one answered. She walked her paws felt heavy something was up she could feel it. ' _What have you done?'_

She laid down curling up she laid awake.Sighing she got up stretching her stiff muscles. She walked off. ' _What have you done?_ 'she thought as she search for Kenai once more. She figured Koda gave up and went back last night. "Oh." She stopped to see Kenai and Koda sitting she couldn't hear so she got closer to listen. "I don't like this story." Koda said bit scared and sad.

Az stopped and listened to it. "Your mother's not coming." Koda looked shock her own green eyes widen when she understood what he meant. "No. No." He took off running away from Kenai. Az limbed up and watch him leave. "Come back." He looked at Az.

"Everyone makes mistakes Kenai. What makes you normal." She gazed up at the sky. "You need to learn from them, that's how your grow."

She fixed calm, sorrowful eyes on him. "So you have?" She nodded. "Many. Right now I'm paying for one." He gasped and looked at her, "your-" He was cut off half way, "look go, find Koda he needs you apologize to him."

She turned to walk off. "I'll help, we must hurry before the snow covers his tracks." The two took off in a run to find the missing cub.

Kenai and Az looked around. "Koda!" He called out. He looked down sad. "Come back." He said once more. Az sniffed the air she couldn't pick up his scent due to the snow. "I'm sorry." He said the nudge him.

"Go, I'll keep looking for him." She offer. Kenai looked at her. "But-"she laughed. "I've had worse. You should hurry. I'll look after him for awhile" she looked back to where they were. "I mess up." He walked off.

Azura sat in the snow as Kenai walked out of sight. "Come down Koda." She said as she approached the tree. Koda laid down. His head bowed. She walked up to him. "Hey you ok?" She asked the cub.

"Go away." Azura sighed and shook her head. "Koda I might not know how it feels losing a parent, but I know it can be hard on your own." He sniffed, "what do you know about it?" Voices carried not far away. Standing up she backup to see the two moose walking up.

"Look I'm sorry." Rutt said. "I never would have happened if you let me drive." Tuke said back. The two looked to be agreeing about something. "Oh trample off ok. I said I was sorry." Ruth tried again. Tuke looked over.

"Hey look it's that little and and the wolf." He said to Rutt. "Hey what's wrong smallish bear?" The moose asked him. "Nothing." Az shrugged. "He won't talk with me. Look I got to go. Kenai went ahead. She got up and walked off. Past the trio.

Her paws carried her over the snow heading to the mountain. "Before I leave better see Kenai off." she told herself. "Azura!" She stopped to see Koda racing up. "Hey how did become so cherrie?" She asked him. "Where's Kenai?" "He heading to the mountain." She told him.

"Well let's go." She smiled and they raced after their friend/brother. ' _Hope we aren't too late._ ' She prayed.

Kenai the mountain. The blowing snow made it hard to se. "Sitka?" "Sitka are you there?" He called out into the snow. He had reach the top of the mountain. "Sitka. Please. Please Sitka." He begged for his brother. "I don't know what else to do." Then he spots something that looks like him.

"Sitka?" The hunter appears. "Denahi." He gasped. Kenai backed up scared. Begging for his brother. "Kenai!" Azura lunged at Denahi. He used his spear she pinned him. "Hurry Kenai run find your brother!" Az yowled as the spear stuck her uninjured shoulder. Denahi kicked her off. She lands with a * **THUMP** * against the side of the mountain.

Kenai tried to run. Denahi grabbed his legs. Causing him to fall. Into the snow. Kenai threw him off. Before trying to run once more. Kenai ran to the top of the point. Azura woke up to see both man and bear fall.

"Kenai!" She leapt up and ran to the edge. "Kenai!" She howled and scrambled down the mountain. "Hold on." She called. "Denhai!" The hunter raised his spear. Az slipped and skidded the rest of way down.

Before either one could more. Koda come out of nowhere. "Stay back!" It knocked away the spear. Azua and Kenai looked shocked and revised. "Koda?" Koda!" They both said. "He made it." Az sighed.

They noticed. "His spear." She gasped. Koda saw this and ran at it. He grabbed it in his mouth. "Koda!" She tried to get up. Kenai ran past her. "No!" He yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Koda tripped dropping the spear. Denahi reach for it. Azura got up to her paws. As a eagle's cry echoed through the air. "Koda!" Denahi pointed the spear at Kenai. The mountain erupt with light.

She watched shocked and happy to see the bear turn back into a man. Denahi looked shocked out of his mind. Koda hid as this happened. The snow was gone spring looks have come.

Kenai was lowed to the ground by the eagle spirit. The eagle turned into a man she guessed was his brother.

Sitka walked up to Denahi. Sitka removed something from around the spear and took the cloak he wore. Denhai tossed the spear down. Sitka put the cloak or blanket over Kenai. "Kenai?" Azura watched Koda look from where he hid. He walks up to Koda Azura stayed always back. "Go on." She told Koda.

Kenai knelt down. "Koda. Koda don't be afraid. It's me." He said. Koda looked at Kenai. "Kenai!" He jumped into his arms. "It is you." He said. Though only Azura could hear it. "Looks like you have to chose Kenai." Her looked at her.

"Wait how can I-?" She laughed as she limped up. "Wait is that wolf taking?"Denahi Asked.

"I'm not from here. I'm from another word." She looked at Denahi. "Both of you learned to love something you both feared."

She looked at Koda and Kenai. "You two showed me what it means to have a brother or someone you can call one, I have something I need to do."

She looked at the three brothers. "So do you Kenai." She sat down. "I'm please to call you my friends."

Kenai looked at Koda then at his brothers and friend. "He needs me." The word left his mouth. Kenai took his pendent. "You know he did look better as a bear." Kenai laughed a bit. "But Denahi." "It' alright Kenai." Kenai set Koda down. Azura watch Koda walk up to another spirit.

The two touched. Hands. She watched Kenai turn back into a bear. She looked over at their brother. "They are one strange family." She laughed. "Did I saw little?" Denahi jokes. Kenai laughed at him.

The three hugged then the two spirits left heading to the sky. "Kenai!" Koda jumped into his arms.

After awhile she turned to face them. "I gotta go." Koda looked at her. "What already?" She laughed. "Yeah, I have my own family to find." Kenai walked up to her. "Take this then." He slipped the pended around her neck. "But-" "If you need help I'll bet there."

She summoned her keyblade and closed the keyhole. "Time to go." She looked at the brothers. "You will be back?" "Yeah Koda. With my friend to visit I promise." She tossed the keyblade up in flash a human in armor stood and jumped onto the guider and was off. A new word and adventures awaited her.


	13. Chapter 13

An: this short because I wanted Azur and Ventus to go to the other word together. Plus give her time to recover from her fight with Vanitas. She is upset she let him one up her. I'm trying to butcher Ventus or any other characters. This chapter will be How to Train your Dragon, but 15 years before the first movie starts.

I know I have been dormant with my other stories, but I just can't figure out where to go with them. This will be the first completed story I've done. I will keep apologizing if any of the Birth by Sleep Trio or any other characters might be out of character. Plus sorry if my oc is out of character or says stuff what doesn't make sense, through the rest of my story, or anything cheesy. I am improving though.

If some of you are wondering if there are pairing, I'm not sure I mention any, but... I like Aqua and Terra so... I'm putting my oc and Ventus together. I plan to do Kingdom Hearts 3 story and maybe a shorter story with the Wayfinder trio as they adjust back into the swing of the worlds and life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 13 Reunion

Azura flew to the next world. Well, she hoped she was. Her mind was going miles per minute. Besides her aching shoulder, she was in a hurry to find one or all of the trio.

Ahead of her, she spotted something. "An Unversed?!" She flew closer it vied off causing her slow down. "Maybe... Maybe- I'm seeing things?" Azura mutters herself.

Azura was about to turn around, "Huh?" Something slammed into her knocking her off her guilder. Az noticed the unversed as she blacked out.

Azura woke up. Her back was against cold stone. A boulder rest behind her. A sound of animals echoed about. She stood up her up and looked about- nothing. She looked and gasped a lynx size (3.4 feet) white creature prowling up. Then it grabbed... "HEY!" She lunged for her bag. "That's mine!" Azura hissed as the creature flew back causing her to groan, as she landed on her belly. Azura glared at it. The icy blue eyes glowed playfully at her. Then flew off. She got up. "You're not getting away." Azura gave chase after it. It flew off teasing her.

The creature landed and wait for her to catch up before taking off once more. Azura panted as she chased. Stopping in her tracks she leaned on the tree trunk breathing heavily. The dragon wait just out of reach, head coked as he looked at her. Azura half smiled at it.

Azura was enjoying this little game. The animal flew off. Letting out an annoyed sigh and then took off after it. Soon she was getting tired. "Hello?" Azura called looking for the little creature. As she kept walking the chill air made her rub her arms. "C- c- come on out." She called once more.

Ventus flew through the pathway. He was heading the next world. Ventus was hoping to find Terra or Azura. After the little fight with Terra and Aqua, he just needs to figure this out. "I wish Azura was there. She would've known what to do." He old himself. "Hope she alright though." Ventus felt concern for his friend setting into his heart.

Keeping his gaze ahead of him. It didn't take long for a world came into view. It was one he never seen before. Something was drawing him to it.

Azura shivered. It was colder now. Also, it began to snow. She couldn't spot the white dragon anymore. Was it still playing around? Azura wished her outfit had changed into something warmer. A screech filled the air. Quickly she picked up her pace, as she raced ahead.

The creature stood just ahead of her. Her bag rested at its paws. "H-hey." Azura's voice quivered as she spoke. Slowly she approached the animal. "C- can I have- my bag back," she asked it. Besides the falling snow, everything was quiet. The white creature flew over to her she gasped as she grabbed hold. She walked up to her bag and reach down for it. Something moved at the edge of her vision. This caused her to freeze.

Then a net flew at the two of them. Azura yelped in shock. Quickly she tried to free herself and the dragon. "Hey, look we got it!" Azura watched Viking racing up. "You fool. You caught a girl!" She glared at them the animal tried to hide behind her, but was seen. "Yes, but the dragon is with her." He pointed out. ' _Great now what?'_ She couldn't do much. They picked her and the dragon up and carried them off.

Ventus looked about where he landed. A beach spread out in front of him. Trees line the shoreline behind him. "Whoa." He looked to watch huge animals fly overhead. Ventus cupped his hands around his mouth. "TERRAAA!" "AZURAAA!" He yield out and looked about trying to find them.

Sighing he walked off not sure where he was going. Behind him, Shadows appeared and disappeared.

Azura was in one of the larger cages. The small dragon in another smaller one. She was shocked to find out she was in a world with Viking and dragons alike. Azura lost her bag. So, what! She could always get a new one. All the dragons around her are in cages. Small ones in small cages and the bigger ones in larger cages. It kind of insane she was in one of them. A few empty ones hand bones. ' _Kinda creepy._ ' She first thought.

Coughing she pulled her arms around her. The small dragon looked at her. A sigh she gazed at the other dragons. "I have to get them out of here." She rasped out, looking at her hands an idea hit her.

 _"These things are dragon-proof. No escape." One of Viking said as they shoved her into one and dragon into smaller one._

She smiled and stood up, "listen up everyone! I promise I'll get you guys out of here." Holding out her right hand her keyblade flashed in front of her. She pointed the keyblade at her door the light beam it the now visible keyhole.

"Sir everything is ready? What should we do about the girl?" Asked one of the Vikings to the leader. "Leave her be, she is no threat to-" A roar made the freeze and the heavy door burst open. Dragons took to the sky.

Ventus heard shouts up ahead. He raced to see what was going on. Dragons flew about Viking shouting orders. As he made his way down to the gathered Vikings. "Shoot them down!" One shouted, "find the girl don't let her escape!" Another man ordered. ' _Could it be Az?'_ Hope rising up in his heart.

A screeched made him stop. A lynx size (2.7 feet) black dragon struggled to get free of a net. It fixed golden-green eyes on him. Racing over he freed the dragon. A Viking spotted him. "Hey!" Ventus quickly turned as the Viking swing at him with his sword. The black animal flew up and fired at the sword. Ventus stares in awe of the animal as she squawks happily.

"Sir, the Night Fury escaped!" The man growled and smashed the wall. "Find it, and the girl!" He roared. Azura pulled the next door open. The white dragon squeaked, coxing the large red and black dragon out of its cage. "Come your free." She told him.

The dragon flew off she sighed and looked at the two dozen open cages. She raced about it the small dragon flew after her. "Where you going!" The white dragon flew out of reach the man grabbed her right arm. Azura gave a sharp cry, "let's, go!" She shouted out. With a tone sharp as ice, as she tried to free her arm. Azura blinked back the tears that had sprung up.

"You're not getting away. Catch the Snow Fury!" He snapped to his ally. "Go, your free little one!" She shouted at him. He looked at the girl then flew off. Azura then glared at Viking. She spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. ' _Ven_?!' She shocked her head. "Give up?" He challenged her. "No!" She swung her foot out knocking him off balance. Yanking her arm free of his grasp.

Then he regained his balance. He moved in on her. "You little- agh!" Azura gasped as a blue fire like a ball it the Viking's face. The Snow Fury was back. "Hey, you came back!" Her laughing quickly turning in coughs. "Come here boy," she said catching her breath. Grabbing the lynx size dragon in her arms. "Y- you. S-silly dra-gon." Getting up then ran off. She summoned her keyblade.

Then Azura spotted. "Ven- tus!" She called out for her friend. "Azura!" She gasped as she spotted him. Joy filling her knowing her eyes didn't betray her heart.

Ven was fighting one of Vikings. A dragon flew next to him. Azura quickly let go the white dragon and it fired knocking the sword away from the large Viking. "Azura, what are they!?" The two looked as heartless appeared. The dragons fled. One of the men turned into a heartless.

They stood back to place was crawling with the creatures. Azura grubbed her keyblade as they drew closer. "Run!" She spoke up, as she took a step back. "What why?" Ventus asked her she glared at him. He stiffened.

-line-break-

Back at the ship. "What!" His gray eyes narrowed as he fixed them on the crew. "Yeah, we lost them." The leader slammed his fist. "Idiots! Go and search for them. Those dragons are worth more if we can hand them over to him!"

He watched them leave. "I won't rest until they are dead."

-line break-

Azura Ventus and the two dragons raced through the darkening world. " **LIGHT**!" She yelled blasting a way through the swarm. Then she saw it.. a place a clear area. Once they reach it she stopped running. The white dragon flew over to her squawking worriedly. "Az, why have you stopped running?" He asked jogging back over to her.

He was glad to not see any more of those things. Looking at his friend he could see something was amiss with her. Her eyes dull, face a bit pale. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her. Azura shook her head leaning on the tree she slid down. The two dragons landed as Ven knelt down.

Her whole body shivered lightly. Was it to do with the cold weather?

The two dragons watched the humans before them. The girl had red cheeks due to the winter cold. The boy looked concerned about his traveling campaign. "Come on." He offered her hand up. Azura grabbed it and most of her weight he supported. "What about them?" Two hatchlings watched the humans look at them. "W- we ca- can't just leave them." She said glance at them. The boy shook his head. "We can't take them with us. There is no way we can. Plus your hurt and s-" "No." She looked at him stern gaze.

The dragons watched her point her sword at them. A beam of light hit the two dragons. They watched it die down. They spun around lifting their wings. "It won't last long, but it should do." She let her keyblade fall and vanish.

The Snow fury hissed as Shadows started to show up. "Let's get you out of here." The boy said. In a flash both humans wore armor.

Ventus tossed the keyblade up turning it to a glider. He climbed on with Azura. He leans her against him two tow dragons flew next to them. A portal opened up. "Let's go." He said and they took off. Azura looked back as she watched the world be consumed by darkness.

Ventus looked at the two dragons flying next to them. Surrounded by light. Azura had passed out a while ago. She was tired and he felt a bit upset. Why didn't she say something him earlier? He spotted the world he just left a while ago. "Hope Aqua or someone is around to help." He said and flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 14 The Girl with a Pure Heart

As Azura woke. She found her green gaze fixed on the ceiling above her. Yet as she tried to move something heavy weighed her down in place.

Shifting so she could see what. Azura's eyes widen in shock. Plopped on her chest was a white dragon. ' _How did….?'_ "Ah. Your up." A voice cut through her thought.

Glancing about her gaze lands on. "You've been out quite a while lass." ' _Merlin_.' The wizard said from where he stood.

"I'm guessing you're the one who treated me." Then the dragon shifts as he wakes. The young dragon looks up and lunges nudging Azura cooing happily. "Hey, hey, settle down." She laughs. Taking off the dragon lands nearby watching. His tail swings back and forth like a cat.

"So, how long have I been out?" Azura asked him a bit worried about how much time they've lost. "Ah, about two days now." The wizard told her.

Azura frowns a bit. ' _Do we even have time for this?'_ She thought then looks around. "Merlin, where's Ventus and the other dragon?" Azura asked him. Merlin chuckles lightly. "Your friends are out exploring the town. I figured it would be better for them and for you." He explains.

Azura nods, understanding. Her guess, Ven and the dragons rarely left her side since they came here. "How about I see if I can get you a book to read. It will be at last two more days until your back on your feet fully." And with that Merlin poof away.

Azura blinks before plopping back down, "oh great, we don't have time for this do we, Sleet." Sleet cooked his head looking at her as the land and curled up next to her. Azura reaches out to stroke him.

"You know Sleet. I have a hard time staying still. This going to be long next 48 hours." She rolled over the baby Snow Fury putting her arm over the dragon. Yawning she closed her eyes. "L- let's… hope… not," she yawned the words had closed her eyes.

-line break-

Azura stirred as Merlin and Ven talked. "She was awake about a few hours ago." He told the young boy.

"Knowing her she won't want to rest without anything to do. Trust me, last time she was ordered to stay put. Was when she caught a cold. She tried sneaking out and Aqua and Terra caught her twice." Azura gave a smirk still proud she managed it even if she was caught in the end.

"Hey don't blame me. Being stuck in my room and no training would drive anyone crazy." Az sat up fixing her eyes on them.

Ventus perked up. "Your up!" She smiles at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked her she grinned, "better than an earlier." Az told him.

"So what's for dinner?" Merlin and Ven chuckled. "Dinner will be done soon." Turning to leave, "the books are on the desk." He poofs away. ' _I'm not sure_ _I'll ever be used to that_.' The two teens sighed and then Az reached for a book.

The house was quiet. Az looked at Ventus. "Ven I'm sorry," blinking he looked over at her. "Why?" He asked her. With a long sigh, she told him. "For making you worry about me. I should have told you how badly I was hurt right away." She quickly told him what happened before Mickey showed up.

Ven's eyes look alarmed. "Azura why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm your friend." His voice told her felt hurt. "I was going to, but you were having a good time talking with Mickey. Then the pathfinder activated and I guess it slipped my mind."

Her ventus-green eyes meet his own blue ones. "I never meant to hurt you in this way." "Next time I'll let you know." A screech echoed as the two dragons flew about. Azura and Ventus laughed as the two played about.

"Hey, Ven, sit down and I'll tell you what I've been up to since we separated." She offered him. Ven did just that sitting on edge of the bed. Azura started telling the Jungle story.

By the time Merlin was back, she was telling Brother Bear's story. Both teens laughing as told him. How Kenai didn't even know how to act like a bear. "Ahm." Azura stopped to see Merlin standing there, "looks like dinner's ready." They both grinned.

After they ate Azura finish her tale. "You and Koda would get long, you two are nearly the same." "You think?" She nodded. "Yeah next time we visit them it will have fun."

Azura has had it. It was dawn on her last day here. Sitting up she felt like she's been cooped up- in the bed and house way too long. Grabbing her jacket and shoes then crept out of the house.

She sat down against the wall. She felt better. Merlin said her shoulder was healing nicely through it started to leave a nasty X shaped scar. Her strength has to return as well. She managed to sneak out a few times. Sleet or the newly named Shadow, Ven come up with that name, for the black dragon. Would go with her. She sat and was reading the two books Merlin leaned her to look through.

She softly hummed a tone. It had been melody she heard since she was young. The bright, blue-sky was clear of clouds.

"Miss your voice is pretty." Azura looked to see. A young kid with red-brown hair blue eyes. The bluenette blushes a bit. "Thanks, I wasn't trying to get a crowd." The girl giggled Azura smiled at her.

Smiling she motioned the young girl to sit down with her. "Can I hear the song you're where singing? Your voice is very pretty." Chuckling, "sure why not." The girl grinned at the teenager. ' _Such_ _sweet girl_.' Azura thought.

Fixing her gaze away it traveled up to the sky overhead with that she started to sing the soft melody she known for a long time.

Sleep soundly safe in his heart

You no longer have to face the evil in the dark

Just rest your min, and leave your pain behind 

Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright. 

Azura looked over at the girl humming along with her. Looking ahead old memories flowed through her mind. She consumed to sing the song.

You've fought so bravely my dear

And so you can rest, for now, there's nothing left to fear Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things

But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true

As she hung around the area. Ventus was out looking for her. The two dragons waited back with Merlin.

I'll hold your hand while you sleep 

So don't be afraid, I'll won't let shadow touch your dreams maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind 

We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes

Promise, you'll wake up in time

When you wake I will be there by your side

There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes

I'll find him and journey on, I'll save you, whatever it takes.

No mattered the fate I may face.

Azura left the last bit of the word be carried off by the wind. She looked over at the girl she smiled at her. "Wow, that pretty." Azura laughed as she leaned back arms behind her head. "Yeah, I've sung the song since I was uh—" she looked at the young girl. "Since I was ten."

"My name is Azura by the way, you can call me Az. What's your name?" She asked the girl. Feeling silly she didn't give her, her name earlier. "I'm Kairi." Azura nodded and held out her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you Kairi."

Azura got up and stretched. "Well, I gotta get going, see you around Kai-" "Can I come?" She asked Azura looking at the teenager with pleading eyes. "I don't-" "I won't get in the way." Sighting, Azura shrugged. "If I run into trouble you promise to find a safe place?" Kairi nodded, "yeah." Azura chuckled at her.

"Alright, but won't your parents be worried?" The two started to walk off. Kairi quickly ran up to Azura. "It just me and my grandma." ' _Oh, I see.'_ They began to walk through the town.

"So do you have any friends Kairi?" She asked the girl as they made their way through Radiant Garden. "Uh—." "How about I'll tell you about my friends what do you think?" She offered the young girl.

Kairi walked alongside Azura. "Ok let's see- first there's Terra. He is well he calm and great friend to have. Just right now he struggling with darkness, but he still likes a brother to me." She continued, "next is Aqua she is kind, but stern." Kairi smiled, "I meet her she very nice." Azura looked at Kairi. "Yeah, she is." "Plus she pretty just like you." Az rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Kairi. You're pretty as well." She compliments back. "Anyways. Let's see, Ventus." She pondered what she could tell Kairi about him. "Ven, well he's very kind, cherry, sweet, cute and friendly." Kairi giggled. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Azura blinked at her. ' _Where did she hear that? Is_ _she even old enough to know what a boyfriend_ _is…!'_ "Well... I.. uh —" "Azura!" The girls looked to see the spiky blonde haired boy running up to them. "Hey, Ven." Az waved him over.

Kairi stayed next to Azura's side as the boy slowed down and come to a stop. "There you are I was looking all over for you." Rubbing the back of her head, "sorry Ven. I just need to get out of the wizard's house for a while." Azura told him.

Ventus laughed then looked at Kairi. "Azura who she?" He asked kneeling down. "This Kairi she has been keeping company most of the morning. Kairi this Ven." A hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Kairi." Kairi giggled and smiled. "So what you two doing anyway?" He asked Az. "Well right now looking for her grandma." Kairi broke away from the two and walked over to some flowers.

The two teens walked up as she grabbed a bunch. "I hope grandma likes theses?" She said holding them. Azura grinned, "there are pretty I'm sure she loves them." Kairi laughed and cooked her head, "do you like flowers?" Azura shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Kairi!" Azura looked to see an older lady walking up. "Grandma." She ran up to her. Azura and Ventus followed after. "There you are." Her grandma said. "Here. I picked them for you." She handed the flowers to her. "Thank you, dear." Thanking her granddaughter. "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"No, she wasn't. I enjoyed having her around." Azura smiled at Kairi. "You never answered my question," Kairi spoke up. "What does she mean? Question?" Ventus asked her. Azura chuckled,— "well I was telling her about you Aqua and Terra." "So— do- you — him?" Azura felt her face heat up as her mind clicked. Unknown Ventus face was one of confusion but, quickly he too had a light hint of pink on his face too.

Az sighed gathering herself together, "uh,— well, you… you see." Letting out a sighing, "Yeah.. he's very special. He's my best friend." She answered. Azura kept her face turned away from Ven. Kairi giggled, "then why did you say he was cut—" "Kairi come let's leave these two nice kids alone." Her grandma said. "Ok. Bye." Azura turned to leave. "Come Ven let's go."

Swiftly she walked away. "Hey wait up Az. Bye." He called after the grandma and granddaughter. Quickly he fell into step with Azura. Glancing at her, Azura didn't look at him, but a somewhat of a smile on her face though.

After they got back to Merlin's place. Azura and Ventus quickly gathered up their things. It was time to set off on the last leg of their adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 15 Disney Town

Azura flew a few inches behind Ven. The two dragons flew next to them glowing with the magic she recast on them.

The extra training Merlin gave them she hoped it will pay off. "Hey, Az look new world." She snapped out of her thoughts to see. ' _Disney Town._ ' She groans thinking about the world. _'I hope isn't like the minigame.'_ Yet grinned under her armor.

The two walked through the town. Azura would be lying if she thought this was Stupid. Sure the mini-game was annoying but, now. A voice boomed overhead. Azura groans and rolled her eyes the person. "Tadda," ' _Pete_.' Ven looked amazed.

"Wear'in the mask of peace and hope." He spun around Az chuckled as she looked at them, ' _going to be a villain later'_. "Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town!" He spun around as he spoke next apart. Azura tried to not to laugh at this. "It's me— Captain Justice!"

"Huh? Ummm…" Ven looked a bit confused. Az shook her head. "Captain What?" That got Pete's attention. He looked over at the newcomers. "Don't threat Ven sure he'll explain", patting his shoulder. With a confident look on her gaze.

Azura was still not sure why Pete called himself "Captain." Let alone throw, "Justice," into the mix. "Young fellas! Does my hero-sense detect that you got troubles?" He said walking up to them. "Just say the ward and Captain Justice will make your problems go away."

"Who us?" Ventus asked him realizing Pete was talking to them. "Yeah, we don't have any problems… well, nothing I don't know about." Azura pointed out arms behind her head. She lends back on her heels. It's been a while since she felt so relax like this again, without worry right now. Well, nothing she was going to worry herself over right now.

Pete nodded and looked at Ven. "Look just try to make some friends- ah nothing forget it," Ven told him back to his happy like self. Right now Az was trying to take Pete seriously in his get up.

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then remember to vote for Captain J." Pete told them. "Vote?" Ven voiced out looking at Azura then at Pete in confusion. ' _He doesn't know we aren't from here.'_ Az chuckled. "Sureeee." She said to him. It was half laughed through.

Pete was taken back by them. He even managed to catch her sarcastic comment. "Oh! Well, uh, forget it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." ' _Sure, it's not_ _just to get what you want Fido_.' She thought. Yet both her and Ven hand their arms crossed over their chest.

"Hmmm." Ven thought about what Pete just said, while Azura snuck off a bit away from Pete, and looked about the part of the town square.

"I know! Tell us about your town." Azura looked at Pete a smirk on her face. "Yeah tells us." She said spinning around leaning forward, holding her hands behind her back. Ven blinked as this was something he didn't see her so many times. She didn't notice Ven looking at her, of the slight blush.

Mischief in her eyes. Ventus quickly shrugged it off before she notices him looking. Ven continued on… "Everything so festive.is it always like this?" He asked Pete as Azura snuck off to looked about more, but stayed within earshot though.

"Huh? That's it— nothing else? Well, the festive are on account of the Dream Festival— which why I've made are there's carnival stuff all over town." Azura walked back up next to Ven. Pete walked off as he talked. "Really like what?" Ven asked a bit curious about what was going on. "I bet they all are games," Az said to him.

Pete stopped walking and crossed his arm… "ho, ho, you gotta see for yourselves. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told you now would it." "Right." "Thanks." The two said to Pete. Pete was now facing them again. "And kids don't you go forgetting…. Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That is Justice with a J." He said.

Azura crossed her own arms. "Sure, We'll think about it." She told him. "Yeah, we get it, Captain Justice," Ven said before Az thought of something else to say.

Before anyone could say anything or go anywhere. "Aww. Phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" Az spotted three kids Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Along with Queen Mini. ' _That_ _can't be good,'_ she thought. A strange machine was with the group. "Trouble? Rescue is on its way." Pete ran off.

"Come on Ven. Something tells me, Pete— Captain Justice is just going cause trouble." Azura commented as they watched Pete make his way to the group.

"Pete?" Ven looked at her confused. "Uh.. lucky… guess." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Nodding Ven hurried off… she watches him go. Before letting out a sigh. _'I can't just tell him I know everything that I know… or I'll have to explain everything which confusing.. even to me.'_

"Hey what's the hold-up?" Glancing she watches to see Ven had stopped. He was now walking back. "Sorry." She said to him then looked about. "Huh? You ok?" Shaking her head, her green gaze scanned the area. "Ven have you seen Sleet or Shadow?" She asked him. _'I can't believe I forgot they were with us until now.'_

Ven could she looked worried. "Didn't they landed with us?" He asked her. The two looked around, but no furies. "Oh, I hope nothing bad happened to them." She said her tone telling him she was a bit scared. "How about we look for them. They can't have gone too far— away." He offered up as reinsurance.

Azura relaxed. "How about this. I'll go and look for our dragons, while you help them out." Pointing at Pete and the others. He looked to be causing a bit of trouble for them.

Azura turned to head off, but a hand grabbed her own. She looked at se Ven. "Az, be careful." She laughed at her friend. "When am I not?" His expression didn't change. Sighing she grabbed his hand tightly and placed her other on his shoulder. "Look I will be. I promise Ventus. I can look after myself.. but they could use some help though."

Ven nodded letting go of her hand and let her run off, then hurried to take care of whatever was going on.

Azura stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Ven and the others. "You're changing a lot Ven. I'm glad." She was thinking back when he first got to Land of Departure how he was a shell of himself then. Now he was making friends left and right.

Then she ran around the corner only to.. "great your guys are as annoying as heartless." In a rash, she summoned her keyblade.

Crouching low she rushed the unversed. Her keyblade and body glowed orange as she cats. " **FIRESTORM**!" She quickly spun around jumping she half turned as she brought the keyblade down. " **BLIZZARD** **EDGE**!" This time ice spikes hit the target.

Dismissing her keyblade. Parts had a few burnt or frosted places where her attack missed the unversed. "Hope you two didn't run into any trouble." She grumbled as she raced through the town.

She jumped into the mantle. As more unversed appeared. Az quickly fought through them. "Sleet! Shadow!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice echoed about. "Who would have thought two baby dragons are this hard to watch." Running her hand through her sapphire-blue hair "Hope Ven having better luck than me."

While Azura search the lower level of the town looking for the missing hatchlings. Ventus was helping the kids fix their ice-cream shooter. Pete was not being very helpful though. Well he thought he it was sabotaged. They insisted it was not the case. Louie pointed out it was just the machine acting up.

"Unca Scrooge is left this for us,but we can't figure out how this thing works." Huey stated. Ventus fixed his gaze at the machine. _'I wonder if Az knows anything about it_ ,' he thought. "Aww we are sorry Queen Mini." Dewey said apologizing to her. "We wanted you to be the first to try our new repose ice cream." He added.

"Oh boys it was very sweet of you to think of me." She said kindly to the upset kids. "We tried." Louie added. "This might be longer than I thought," Ventus watched Pete get a boost of confidence. They agreed about it and Pete walked up to the machine. Ven chuckled as flew all over. ' _Az hope your having better lucky then we're having right now_ ,' and idea popped into his head.

Azura froze as a sound come from up ahead. She quicken her pace. Turning a few more corners, "Sleet, Shadow!" She called to them. They were backed up in a corner with dozen unversed facing them. "Hold on! I'll help!" She dashed forward. " **BLIZZARD** **EDGE**!" Thrusting up she created group of spikes.

Sleet and Shadow blast two types of plasma blast. Icy-blue blast at one unversed, while normal purple blast hit group of others. She stood with both dragons flying on each side of her. "Let's hurry." She told them. They broke off to finish off the rest of the unversed around them.

" **MAGNETGRA**!" " **FIRGA**!" She cast both back to back. The two dragons flew back to her. Dissing her keyblade. She looked around the place. Azura felt Relief as she looked at her two friends. "You two are handful aren't you." She laughed as they purred. "Why you two go off on your own. You had me and Ven worried." Az scolded them.

Sleet cooked his head at her. "You silly dragons, you had us very worried." She scold them. They three made their way through the underground tunnel. As the two dragons flew out of the manhole Az pulled herself up next. "We told you to leave it alone." Az ran off in the depiction of the voice. The dragons flew ahead of her.

Skidding to a halt she stuffed a laughed as. Ice cream laid splattered all over. "What… on.. earth happened?" She asked as Ven waved her over. The two dragons flew over to ice cream. She let Ven explain what went down when she was gone. "Wow." Shaking her head half laughed.

Looking at the mess it made, the dragons now were eating or set a blaze and melted due to one of them blasting ti. "I thought baby dragons were trouble." Shaking her head at the mess. "This machine is busted. It just needs a pound'in." Pete said hitting the machine. "Ahh!" Sleet and Shadow flew in front of him. He jumped back startled. "It does not." Azura snapped at him glaring at him amusement glowing in her eyes.

"Hey could I give it a try?" Ven asked them. "No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there aren't nothing you can do kid." Shadow hissed while Sleet growled at Pete. "Keep quiet Pete. If there is a will there's a way." Azura told called him out him and called the two dragons over to her. "Stay here let Ven work." She told them.

Ven walked up, "Az is right, we won't know until we try." He took the directions from Huey. He climbed into the machine. "Come on Ven, show him how it's done." She cheered for him. "You got it." He said smiling back.

Azura smirked as she watched the last scoop it the cone. "Nice job Ven." She praised as the kids celebrated. Shadow flew over to Ven. Ven gave her a hug. "Thanks guys." He said with a slight blush as Ven walked up to them.

The teens each had a cone. Sleet sniffed the cone then sneeze. It froze her cone and her hand. Her annoyed gaze flicked to the white dragon. Sleet laughed as she rolled her eyes at him." Hey want another one?" Huey offered. "Nah no thanks it's fine." She chuckled.

"Mmm yummy." Queen Mini. She looked over at Ven. "I don't think I have ever had such a delicious ice cream. Thank you, both of you—ah, oh, oh dear…" She looked at them.

Azura grins. "I'm Ventus. Ven is fine. This Azura." "Call me Az." She put in. "These two are Sleet and Shadow." The two dragon squawked 'hello,' to Queen Mini. "Well thank you Ventus, Azura." She thanked them. "Way ago Ven!" Huey said to him.

They were glad they figure out how to work the machine. "Not with that machine." He just ruin a good moment. Az just glared at him. "Think it works just fine Pete." She said. "Well…kid 'it's got to go. You boyfriend got it working the time what makes it will work another time.

Both teens face had light blush. "H-he's my friend. Besides it will too," She looked over at Ven for back up, "yeah I did what the directions said." "Humph. I think it's junk that should be junked!" He said reach out to touch it. "Don't you dare touch it Pete!"

"Get lost Pete. Can't you see your running this for them."Azura stepped up next to the trio of kids. Arms crossed once more. She was willing to challenge him if needed.

"Fine, but Captain Justice, will return!" He ran off leaving everyone watching him go. Shaking her head at him. ' _Trouble will be back once we have left,'_ she sighed. "So about Captain Justice—"Ven started.

"He's nothing but a big troublemaker in town." Huey put in. "I bet he just calling himself Captain Justice so he can win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey added. "No way will ever like this." Az said.

Queen Mini explained about the prize and what he was going for. "To bad he was going at all wrong." Shadow and Sleet curled up asleep on stage. Azura sat next to them. They purred as she stroked them. "So, that is what he meant by vote." Ven got what was going on. "Well he won't get any like this." Az chimed in.

Once the two dragons woke the teens got ready to set off. "You know. You can your friend make cute couple." Mini said as the head to the exit. Az rubbed her neck. "Uh, thanks. We are friends after all." Queen Mini giggled like she knew something Azura didn't.

"Well we get to be off." She waved bye and activating her armor and guilder they took off. They held the two dragons their arms, this time so they wouldn't get lost.

"Hey Azura?" She looked over at Ven. "Yeah?" She answered back. "Why do people keep referring to me as your boyfriend? Does mean something special?" Ven asked her. He didn't know why he didn't mind being called that but, why and what's this feeling he had when someone asked it?

Azura on the other hand was trying to figure out what to say. ' _How can I explain it to him without_ _sounding strange or telling him the truth_?' Azura sighed out. ' _He goes nothing.'_

"Well… a… a boyfriend or girlfriend is a single person that is special only to you. Special friend irreplaceable a person you wish to protect and cherish deeply, with all your heart." Az explains.

Ventus let the words sink in. It sounded right. ' _A special friend._ ' "How will you know if you found them?" Ven asked her. "Well… listen to your heart, let it guide you, only you'll know what it says."

Ventus nods. ' _Only I know huh.'_ He glances to Azura who face head. ' _Is this feeling something to do with it?' I have find out.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 16 Olympus Coliseum

Right as her guilder vanished along with her armor, Azura leaped off. Sleet flew from her arms squeaking and flying about. "Stay close." Azura warned him. "Oh, wow!" She spun around taking in everything. "This looks soooo much cooler in person." Azura breathed out wonderment.

Sleet squeaked as Shadow flew out of Ven arms to join him. The shy and confident dragons flew next to their respected friends. "What do you mean in person?" Ven asked her as he joined her. The two furies landed on the ground and chased each other like playful kittens.

Azura spun around again in place. "What I said, is what I mean Ven." She laughed with a smile on her face. "First Terra, then you. Why don't you two ever just tell me things?" Ventus groans. Azura just chuckled at him. "Look, one day Ven." He still looked down. Resting a hand on his shoulder and grins. "Right, now let's go explore the place." This cheered him right up.

"Yeah."

Sleet and Shadow raced ahead running right past them. "Hey, two I said to stay close!" She called after them. Ven and Az raced after the dragon hatchlings.

Soon the two teens walked up to Phil, "Oy, the kid's relentless." He said talking to himself facing a huge slab of rock. Az and Ven exchange confidence looks. Like ' _is he nuts_?'

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ventus asked him. This startled the half Fawn causing him to jump into the air screaming. "Ahhh!" "Sorry, my friend didn't mean to scare you." Azure apologized. He spun around to face them.

A hiss made her looked back to see the dragons fighting closer to them. Phil faced two newcomers. "I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it." He snapped. Ven crossed his arms while Az just looked at him like he was just- "Oh, no." She whispered. "Ahh!" Sleet and Shadow ran into him.

Azura watched as he shooed them off part of his tail burned. "Hey, watch it!" He snapped. This scared Shadow who flew and hid. Sleet hissed arched his back ready to fight. Azura quickly picked him up. He growled at Phil.

Both Ven and Az looked at Shadow who cowardly hide between them." You're just mad because h escared your friend." Azura said stroking him until he settled down. "Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you two? And why do you have those beasts with you?" He asked them.

Azura looked at Phil. "My name is Azura, but call me Az and this is Ventus or Ven for short. These two 'beast' are our friends!" She snapped back. "Can't you two see I'm busy." He added. "Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" A teenage Hercules yelled as he ran up to them.

"Alright Herc, I hear you!" Ven managed to coax Shadow out from where she hid. "Would ya keep it down already?" Phil asked the teenager.

"Aha!" Everyone looked to see a mask black haired boy running up. A soft cooing sound come from the dragons.

"Beautiful… you happy now? You blew my cover!" The boy came to a stop. "Oh, this will is getting good." Azura said as they watched the scene unfold with a glimmer of amusement.

"Ok, fess up. I asked around, and everyone says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes." Zak told him. "Really you can teach that?" Ven looked amused and intrigued.

Az laughed as she spoke up, "Ven, no one teach you that.. well they can help you but, you have to do it yourself."

Flicking her gaze at Phil… "But, still being able to teach that must be so cool." She added. "Yep course he can. C'mom, Phil please. I really want to be a hero!" He begged him.

"Look, we've been through this before… I got two words for you—- student-teacher ratio." The short fawn-man said.

"One… Two… three.. uh." Ven counted his fingers. He was bit confused about it. "Phil, those are three words." Azura corrected him. "I didn't ask you." Phil barked at her. Tuning him out Azura knew she was right.

Even if he is rude or stubborn she still liked his character. "I already got my hands full with this one. C'mom Herc." They started to walk off. "I'm low maintenance. I swear!" He called after him.

Azura placed a hand his shoulder. "Keep trying I'm sure he will break." She told him while smiling.

Before anyone could go anywhere. Unversed appeared. "Unversed!" Both Ven and Az shouted summoning their keyblades. "Monsters… hey, Phil watch this I'll show ya what I'm made of!" "I'll help too." Herc added joining the group.

Azura quickly jumped in front of Zak. " **BLIZZARGA**!" She turned to face him. "You mean how your skin and bones or did you mean something else?" She teased him. "Haha, very funny." He said back to her.

Quickly she ducked as Sleet flew over her and fired a icy plasma blast at flying unversed. Ven's keyblade glowed as he tossed it it spun hitting a large body. Hec lifted a barrel and tossed it at unversed. While Zak struck with his sword.

Sleet and Shadow flew firing at the flying unversed. Dodging Azura spun around " **THUNDRA**!" She casted. The bolts hit the enemies. This was getting annoying she was annoyed with the unversed. She tossed her keyblade it spun and hit on coming unversed.

Catching her keyblade she looked to see how the others were holding up. Ven glowed along with his keyblade. Azura watched as more appeared. Rushing forward. " _ **FIRESTORM**_!" Flames leapt from her keyblade as she cast the spell.

Both keyblade wielders striked the last remaining unversed. " **STORM**!" " **THUNDRA**!" They casted back to back. No more unversed appeared. They dimmed their keyblades. "Why, are they so annoying." Azura grumbled glad it was over. "Thanks for helping out." She thanks her new friends.

Only her and Ventus weren't out of breath, due to the fight. "Ok, change of plans." Phil spoke up crossing his arms. Azura nudged Zak. "Told ya." She half whispered it.

"The Games are coming up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches… then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train." Phil said to both Zak and Herc. Ven looked interested while Az distracted as the two dragons flew about causing a bit of trouble.

She didn't want to be in a in the Games always. "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go and sign up now." Zack ran off. "The Games sounds fun!" Ventus spoke up he looked ready to follow after Zak. Azura snagged his hand. He looked at her a strange look flickered in her eyes. "Ven, wait—" she said to him.

"Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil told Ventus. Azura narrowed her eyes and let go of Ven's hand. ' _Your lucky Phil, Me_

 _and Ven nice.'_ She thought. "Hey, we can always watch them… besides Sleet and Shadow need us to keep an eye on them." She held both dragons in her arms.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Hercules was confused by this. "You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna halfta go out there and show me that everything. I've taught you, so fair is gonna pay off." Phil walked off. "But… Phil?" Herc called after him.

"Oh and no Training sessions for awhile. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." Phil was now gone. Azura handed Shadow over to Ven. Then started to walk off. "Hey, where are you going?" Ven asked her.

Turning around. "You go help Herc, I'll help the other guy out." Azura said to him and hurried off. "Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?" He offered Herc walking up to the young hero wanna be.

"You'd really do that for me?" Herc asked him. "Sure." "Thanks, Ventus I'm Hercules. Herc for short." He told him holding out his hand. "Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine." Ven encourage him. Shaking his head. "So, where is your girlfriend by the way?" Herc asked him noticing Azura was gone. "G-girlfriend?" " Aren't you two together?" Hercules asked him. "We're traveling together, she's my best friend." He explains quickly. "Okay so where is your friend then?"

"Well.. she went to help the other guy train." Ventus told him. ' _Is this how Az felt when someone calls him her boyfriend? It feels strange. Maybe I should ask..'_ Then Shadow nude Ven's leg. Snapping from his thoughts. "Oh this is Shadow." He induced the lynx size dragon he was sitting next to him. Shadow… shyly looked to at Herc. "Nice to meet you." He said to the dragon who cooed happily. "Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in vestibule ok?" Herc hurried off.

-line break-

Azura ran up to Zak. "Hey, wait up." She called out to him. Sleet flew alongside her. Zak stopped as she slowed down. "What are you doing here?" He asked her bit shocked. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You need someone to help you train.. so what do ya say?" She asked him.

"Wait you want to help me? Sweet! But.., what about your boyfriend—" "He's helping Herc out. Though, what made you think he's my boyfriend?" Az asked curiously cocking her head. "Wait, So you guys aren't?" He asked her. Azura let out a laugh. "Well I'm not sure myself but, we've been friends for a very long time though."

"Makes sense. Well I'm Zak." He introduced himself. "I'm Azura, Az for short and this Sleet." The white dragon bounced about both of them. "So.. cool. I've never seen a creature like him before." Azura laughed a bit at this. "Well let's get started." She told him. ' _This might not make a difference, but still it will be fun.'_

Summoning her keyblade and quickly got into her battle stance. "Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?" Zak asked her. "Training duh.." She said smoothly. "I don't fight with girls. Especially someone who's pretty like you." He said. Azura blushes light but groans in response. "You want to a be a hero, then less flirting and let's duel already. Unless your scared you'll lose to a girlll." Azura teased.

Zak drew his sword. Azura smirked as Sleet watched the two humans face off. Then both charged and swung their blades.

-line break-

Az and Sleet made their way into the Coliseum as Ven and Herc finished up. Shadow was having fun shooting at the barrels. "Not bad boys!" She yelled out to them "Az!" Ven ran up to her with Herc and Shadow tailing him. "You look ready." She pointed out to Herc.

They walked out of the ring heading to the door. "Yeah, thanks to Ven here, I'm ready to go." He told her. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Hercules, I go by Herc for short." He held out his hand once more. "Well I'm Azura, Az for short. This Sleet." She added.

"You really wanna to become a hero huh?" Ven spoke up as they entered the main room. "More than anything." He told them. "Why?" Azura asked him next. He turned face the two keyblade wielders. "See, my father is Zeus king of the gods on Olympus."

"Whoa! Herc your a god? Ven half jumped back in shock in shock. Azura didn't scene so shocked about it. "No, no I'm mortal." He reinsured Ventus. It worked luckily. "See, when I was a baby somebody stole me from my parents, and.. figured away how to take away my god-hood." Herc explained to them.

"Hey I'm sure you'll get it back." Azura told him. "So then this true hero thing?" Ven asked him.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero. I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Herc told them. "Wow.. I guess you really have your work cut out for you." Both Az and Ven spoke up. "Yeah." He added.

"Well if you have the heart I'm sure you will get there Herc." Azura chimed in. "Thanks Az, it means a lot." Azura just smiled and places her arms behind her head like Ven does sometimes. "Hey, that are what friends are for." She told him.

Azura looks over at to two sleepy dragons. Sighing, Az picked up both hatchlings one in each arm. "H-heavy." She grunts. Then turns to Hercules. "We are searching for a friend his name is Terra. Plus we are also out trying to make friends." She told their newest friend. "Well, I haven't seen anyone named Terra, but… if you are looking to make friends— well you already done that." He pointed out.

Sleet yawned along with Shadow. ' _We haven't had_ _much time to rest have w_ e.' She noted. Az was tired but, who wouldn't be if you're kept going to different world with odd time frames. "Huh?" Ven looked a bit well confused what he meant. Azura shook her head at her friend. "Come on we're friends right?" Herc explained to him. "Yeah… I'm with Herc on this one Ven." Azura told him.

"Yeah you bet Herc." She was glad to see Ven having fun making friends. ' _He was always better at then I was and still is_.' She recalled times when he would speak before her. Now she was different from back then.

"Great now—" they looked at her. "P-please. Help me with these two," She asked Ven one dragon in each arm asleep. They dangling like sacks of potatoes. Ven laughed at this she glared at him. "Sure, give me Shadow." He said taking the black dragon in his arms. She curled up like a cat in a blanket. Azura shifted so Sleet can do the same thing.

"Lucky one, you get a to sleep." She said stroking the dragon as he purred and slept. Soon footsteps echoed as Zak walked into the room. "Alright you bunch of rookies." Phil walked in from the arena.

"It's time we go over the rules of the Games, So Listen up." Everyone turned to face Phil as he explained the rules. "All the matches are divided into two brackets— one for the East and one for the West." He started.

"The winners from each bracket go head-to-he'd in the championship match… cause they already have heavy-hitter contender cleaning up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him you're gonna halfta hustle in there." They nodded, now move those sandals." The two followed after Phil.

"Come on let's go watch them." She jumped in. "We've helped them, let's see who wins." She started to wall off in the same dereliction their friend went. "Ven?" He looked to be in thought. "Ventus!" She called louder this time snapping him out of this thought.

She shook her head. "Hey, Az, Ven hurry up." Herc called for them. "Yeah, coming." Ven called. Looking at Az. "Do you think Phil was talking about Terra?" He asked her as they hurried after the two wanna be heroes. "Maybe." She said though she knew it was the case. They set the dragons on the beach while they stood and watched the match.

The match started with unversed showing up. Herc went first. Followed by Zak fighting the monsters they called them. Azura and Ven cheered them on as each one faced the unversed. She knew that Zak wouldn't win, but knowing he followed his dream was enough.

Azura sat down and rested her hand on Shadow. Ven was walking up to Herc, Shadow purred in her sleep. "Az." Herc waved her over. She ran over to join them leaving the two sleeping dragons alone. "Guess we made it." Ven said a smile on his face. "Yeah thanks to you Ven." Herc told him.

It felt good being able to help out. ' _It feels good helping them.'_ She knew she shouldn't melding with other worlds but making not friends wasn't a rule. ' **As long you don't change something**.' ' _What, who are you?'_ She asked.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to that." Phil spoke up. Azurap had forgotten he was there. "No! Phil I need you most of all. How else am I gonna become a hero." Herc begged him. That worked, "Hmph! Bout time you got it." Phil told Herc. As Phil walked off Zak ran up to them.

Azura raised eyebrow as Ven his arms behind his head. ' _Bout time he felt relax once again,'_ she like seeing this Ven better than the other one. "Whoever wins no hard feelings." Zak held out his hand to Herc. "Course not. Hold'n a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." He added shaking hands with Zak.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet." Concreting Hercules. "Neither are you Zak." Az added bit swung as she pointed out to him. "Hey!" She laughed at him. They watched them head back into the ring.

Herc vs Zak was about to start about to start. Herc made the first move and threw a fist at Zak who dodge the attack. Zak was next running and swung his sword. Herc nearly dodge the attack. ' _He's way_ _better once he grows up_.' Azura thought watching them. "This is very close match." Ven commented. She had to admit it looked lot closer than when playing the video game.

"Huh?" He looked at him. "I know that look. Your thinking about Terra and Aqua aren't you." She asked him. "Yeah." Az looked back at the two. ' _So_ _much like Sora and Sora will be so much like you._ ' She sighed and shrugged off the strange feeling.

"Hey, we got trouble!" Phil ran up. Azura and Ven quickly hurried over. Shadow and Sleet woke up and flew free their trainers. Herc and Zak ran up to see what is wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "There's monsters are loose in town, and if they crash the Games, you can forget about the match." He added.

"Real monsters?" The two looked shocked. They were forgetting they were in the middle of a match. "We have to stop'em." Zak said. "Leave the monsters to us. You guys go finish your match it's important." Ven told them.

Azura and Ven ran out of the ring heading to the town.The two dragons hot on their heels. Unversed floated in huge swarms. ' _Crap_!" She gawked at the huge number of unversed. She summoned her keyblade. ' **Earth's Spirit.** It was heavy hitter, but would do more damage. Ventus summoned his keyblade. "You won't get through us." Ven told them.

"Hey, need a hand." Azura looked relieved to see. "Herc what are you doing here what about your match?" Ventus asked him. "Forget the match. No way I would let my friends fight alone." He added. She smiled at him. "Glad to know we can count on you." She told hm. More showed up. "Well I'm a hero!... I mean, I wanna, I'm gonna be one." Shaking her head she didn't care nor did Ven. "Let's do this together." She ran at them.

The group were surrounded on all sides. "Hey Herc try using us to get close. We can do more damage that way." She told him as she striked down a few more unversed. "You got it." He said to her. Ven ran up to him. "Use me." He said to Herc. She ran past as Herc grabbed his legs, he spun and flew Ven.

Ven used _Aerial Recovery_ to land safely ground. Azura tossed her glowing white keyblade. Clear swords surrounded her. Running she was able to strike down more unversed. Sleet and Shadow dive-bombed the unversed.

Azura sighed and dismissed her keyblade. It was over now. The dragons squawked and flew about happily. She walked up to where Ven and Herc stood talking. The dragons followed after her.

"Hey, it was my decision." She spoke up once in earshot. "Ahh!" "Herc!" They yelled at the young hero. He looked just as a stay unversed flew from behind him. Just then Zak appeared and struck the unversed down. She sighed and relieved to see he had joined the party. "Nice one." She praised him.

"What you didn't save any for me?" Zak asked them seeing there was no more around. "What are you talking about we saved that last one for you personally." She joked not hiding the sarcasm in her tone. "Haha, nice Azura." She shrugged.

"Glad you got here," Herc said to him. "Hey, I've got my sights on begging a hero too. I just don't run as fast, that's all." Zak explained to Herc.

"So if both of threw the match, who won?" Ven asked them. The two exchanged looks between each other. "Nah, they just wanted to see who you rub to our aid faster." She joked a bit. "Well if it the cause Herc won that one." Zak pointed out.

"Come on, tell me who won?" Ven half whined. "I left first so, it's not me," Herc explained. "Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." Zak pointed out. Azura crossed her arm, "hmm, that is a good question." She knew who would have won, even now since this was her favorite game back home. She kept her mouth shut though.

"Hey, I never said I would coach the winner." Phil walked up to the group. Sleet squawked and flew at him. "Hey, back off." Az whistled for the dragon to fly back. "He must like you a lot, Phil." She said.

"Hardy har." He fixed his gaze on the two wannabe heroes. "He has a point you two." She added before Phil could speak. "Yeah, what she said, all I said I'd see the match the decided."

She could tell both understood what he was saying. "Look, begin a hero takes more than muscle, ya gotta have heart and care about people, and sure you both have that much. But this time only one of you cared enough—— and that makes all the difference." Phil finished.

"Then that means?" "Ah, a man so close." Zak groaned in defeat. "Nice Job Herc," Azura said happily. Ven was smiling as well. "Knew you could do it." Ven chimed in.

"Well, that's life," Zack said as he bounced back. "I never really introduced myself to you. Names Zak." He said to Herc and Ven still in a good upbeat mood. He removed his helmet holding under his left arm. He had black hair blue eyes.

"Congrats Herc." He added to Herc. "Thanks, Zak," Herc added to the wannabe hero and his new friend. ' _Just like Terra and Aqua.'_ Az thought about their friends.

"Yeah, well we'll see if you're still thanking me when I'm through with ya. You got a long way ahead of ya champ." Phil added in. There was no doubt he will make it in the long run. She just wished she could have seen it.

"I'm sure he will." Azura chimed in her green glowing glowed with warmth and understanding. Zak started to stretch. Moving up and down in place.

"Hey, don't count me out just yet. I've still got plenty of dreams to go with my lousy luck." He told them Azura chuckled at his thinking about what else he was planning on trying, that could or would kill him if not careful.

"Ok, be honest.. you weren't really gonna stop teasing Herc, where ya." Ven bent down on his knees as talked to Phil. Az crossed her arms rolling her eyes. "Clever move." She told him. "Thanks, besides the kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in an at a rut. He just needed a little incentive."

They looked at Herc and Zak. The two were becoming quick friends while the others chatted. Azura and the furies stood next to Ven now while Phil turned to face them. "It's Ventus and Azura right?" They nodded, "Don't leave out Sleet and Shadow." She added as right on cue they butted Phil cooing. "Yeah got it." He shooed them away.

"Well thanks to you, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe you guys." He told them. She leaned back laughing a bit. "Nah. We're just glad we made really good friends." Azura told Phil looking at Ven who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we did don't we," He told him.

"They are someone you can share a laugh with like…" he paused "Terra and Aqua." Az jumped in her eyes cloud with guilt and remorse. This just confused Ven. He shrugged it off quickly though. "We'll get things patched up," Ven told her but mostly himself. ' _Right they had a fight a while ago_.' Azura recalled it from the time when she played she was lucky she wasn't there this time.

"I'll help." She told him determination flashed in her eyes as she glanced at Ven. Sleet screeched along with Shadow as they agreed. She laughed at them stroking their scales.

The keyblade wielders turned to leave. "You guys are leaving already?" Herc asked not hiding a bit of disappointment. "Well- yeah, we have to go." As she told him hating that all they did was stay for short while each trip. "Our journeys are not over yet," Ven told them which was true she wanted to see this to the end as much as Ven.

"You will come and visit right?" Herc asked them. "Of course we will. Why wouldn't we?" Az teased a bit. "We'll stop by when you become a true hero," Ven said to Herc while Zak joined in the cove ration. "Stop by when we are both heroes." He told them.

"Unbelievable." She tossed her arms in the air not trying to hide her joke she had made about it. "So you men don't come back," Ven said to them both of them laughed at the comment. Sleet and Shadow butted Zak and Herc asking to be petted. The whole place was filled with laughter.

" **Azura focus.** " A voice spoke up. She blinked and looked about but no one was around.

They waved goodbye as they set off on their guilders. Dragons in tow. "Hey, Az, do you think Terra and Aqua will show up?" Ven asked her. She just shrugged. "I don't know Ven." She told him. ' _Who was that it sound so familiar?_ ' She thought. Not before the voice cut in as they left the world. ' **Beware darkness is spreading faster,** ' causing a chill to run down her spine.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 17 Detour 

Sleet shot an icy blast at Shadow. The Night Fury screeched and dodge ducking to the left before doubling back and fired back. Sleet hissed and shot up like a rocket then leveled out. Shadow shot up after him.

For the past five minutes, the two young fury dragons have been at it. Shooting fireballs and dodging them. As Sleet dodge another as he fired again. Shadow shot behind Azura.

This caused the young keyblade master to make a sharp turn. "Hey, watch it!" Azura snapped at them, but the fight went on. She just glared at the two dragons. Sleet pulled his wings in and shot off, firing at the same time. "I wish they will just stop," Azura grumbled as she slowed to watching them and going at Ven's slower pace.

The two keyblade wielders found the young dragons in another world. Sleet the Snow Fury refused to leave Azura while Shadow the Night Fury clung to Ven and Az both. Right now they looked to be having a fight which Sleet started- of course.

Sleet didn't pay much mind. Shadow ducked shooting downwards. Sleet dove after her firing from behind. She dodges each one. Before turning on her back and firing back at him. Shadow spun and shot downwards. Shadow grave sharp cry. Sleet screeched and followed after her.

Azura forced her guider to stop as she looked about. The two dragons have vanished. "Uh, oh. Uh, Ven, where did they go?" She asked him as he came up next to her. The two looked about trying to find their missing friends.

Ventus then noticed a world up ahead."Let's see if they are over there." Ventus pointed at the world. Then the two took off. Heading to the world in search of their friends.

-line break-

Sleet pushed himself up shaking his body free of the dust. ' _Shadow_ ', he growled and looked about for the black dragon. ' _Great she not here_.' He padded through the hut looking about for his friend. ' _She_ _can't be too far,'_ flapping his wings he took off looking for her.

-with Shadow-

Shadow walked through the forest. ' _Maybe we shouldn't have fought while flying,'_ her ear pricked and looked about the sound of water echoed nearby jumping up she flapped her wings and flew off.

-With Ven and Az-

"Ok any idea where we are?" Ventus asked Azura the looked behind a nearby tree. "Uh no clue, but what fun would that be if I did?" Jumping up she grabbed a limb and pulled herself up. "Let- let's just explore." Azura heaved herself last few inches and looked down at Ven. And grinned.

He looked not much bigger than a 10-year-old kid from where she stood. He was looking up at her from below the tree. "See anyone?!" He called up to her. Azura looked forward trying to see anything. "Come on how hard is it to find two baby dragons?" Sighing she shook her head. Ventus slouched and frowned.

Crouching she jumped back down landing in a crouch before stretching her arms up and behind her in a stretch. "Sorry no luck," Azura told him resting her hands behind her head and letting her body relax.

The two shared the same pose for a while as they scanned the nearby area with their eyes. "Oh, well." Then Azura turned and started to walk off. "Hey! Wait. where are you going?" Ventus called to her. Azura looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but… I'm going to go explore." Azura said as she kept walking. "Hey! Wait up!" They walked a bit more, calling for the two dragons, but with no luck. Azura mind was running wild trying to figure out things.

They came to a stop in front of a huge tree. "Ok let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." Turning to leave. "Hey, are you sure it's a good idea to go off on your own? What if something happened to me or to you?" Azura half laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Ventus asked her a bit confused and hurt about it. "S…Sorry… It- it's just hearing that for your mouth." Azura turned to face him. "It's not like you to act this way. After all, you're going to go after Terra." He frowns. "So were you." Azura sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, but I knew what I was getting into. Unlike you." She pointed out.

He shifted his feet. "Listen Ventus." Azura hated using his full name but, she needed to get him to listen. Ventus fixed his eyes on her. "Even if you didn't see me packing or even if I'd never told you. You still would've left. With or without me." He was still confused.

Azura shook her head then fixed her eyes up to the sky through the branches. "If I was able to make you stay it would only delay everything." She closed eyes. "You going to your first world, your fight with Vanitas. The fight with Aqua and Terra. It would delay it all." Azura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Y-you kn-knew everything?" Azura looked at Ventus. A flash hurt in his blue eyes. ' _He might be able to understand... I'm not sure if he can handle it all though. Even if it hurts seeing him like this.'_

Azura just nods and looked away as she turned. "Why?" Azura didn't look back at him she couldn't no, wouldn't look at the pain she just caused. "Did Master order you to bring me home too?" Biting her lip. "N-no," Azura said softly. "He didn't. I was right behind you." She finished and looked at the ground.

"Then, why? How much do you know?" Azura shook her head. "Az, tell me pleaseee- I want to know." Ventus pleads. "I- you-" Azura clenched her fist tight."I'm sorry you just won't understand." Turning around quickly and walked off leaving Ventus watching her.

-line break-

Sleet perched on a tree branch as he looked around for Shadow. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was hungry now. ' _Let's hunt._ ' With a flap of his wings, he took off looking for food and not his friend.

Sleet land on the bank and walked up looking into the water. Fish swam about. The young Snow Fury crouch near the edge of the water. His icy blue eyes fixed on one of the fish. He raised his wings and shot up than he drives in. Creating a huge splash. The Snow Fury sat gulping down the last of his fish when he spotted movement.

-line break-

Azura ran her hand through her hair. "Why, why, why did I do that? Why did I say that?" She asked herself. Azura didn't know if Ven would follow her. Yet seeing the look he gave her. It hurt.

Azura bites her lip. ' _I'm sorry Ventus. Really I am. I- I_ _am just not sure anymore. I'm just too confused and_ _lost_.' "Forgive me. Now more pressing matters. Our missing dragons." She looked out trying to locate the two young dragons. "How do you locate a dragon?" Azura stopped to think. "If calling their names won't work maybe?" She grinned and an idea popped into her mind.

Azura made her way to a huge tree. The night was starting to fall. So, when it came to finding a black dragon, no way it will work. She wasn't sure how far she had walked through a forest was full of so many animals- and not find single winged lizard. Though it gave her chance to reflect on many things bothering her though. Leaning back to the tree and closed her eyes.

-line break-

Sleet and Shadow flew through the trees. ' _This_ _way_!' Shadow cried out. Sleet flew after her. Sleet could feel his wings growing heavy. Shadow looked tired. They have been flying nonstop. The sun was setting now. Sleet looked around no sign of the leopard. He looked ahead. ' _Shadow let's rest.'_ The two flew and settled down.

Sleet paced. Shadow would feel safe when the sun was gone down, but he will stick out. A snap made them look to see amber eyes. ' _Run_!' Sleet hissed and the soft sound of a motor as he opens his mouth. ' _RUN_! _SHADOW_!' The black dragon shot off. Sleet fired the leopard roared the lunged. Huge paws knocking Sleet back.

He roared another blast. He looked to see Shadow. ' _Run..! get help!'_ He flapped his wings and was off. Shadow roared and landed. Then dashed off the large cat racing after her.

Shadow weaved through the trees. She followed the line she need to lose it. By the time for Sleet to find an animal to person to help them. Sure they can fly and shoot fire, but they can't live on their own just yet.

Shadow skidded to a halt as the leopard move in. She backed up they circled each other. She fired but, the blast didn't do much. Her ears went back her eyes slit at the cat. ' _Someone helps me!_ 'Then the cat leaped. "Shadow!" She gasped as a lightning bolt hit the leopard. It's yowl rang out.

Shadow's eyes glowed as she looked over to see. ' _Azura_!' She was happy to see a young human girl. The girl held her blade locking eyes with Shadow than at the dazed leopard.

Azura gave a sigh of relief as she saw the young dragon. She was sure everything heard the roars the two dragons can make. Now facing the (2.3 feet) leopard she was getting an idea what world this was now.

The leopard looked between the two figuring out who to go for first. Azura grabbed her blade ready for anything the large spotted cat would do. Then the cat leaped.

Azura swung her keyblade up blocking the cat's jaws and huge claw paws. Shadow cried out and flew over to her. Light's Wind sparked as she focused on a spell. Shadow shot a plasma blast at the leopard. It roared and lunged huge paw swiped at the dragon.

"No!" Azura yelled and lunged after the falling dragon. Quickly grabbing a rock with one hand and dragon's tail in the other. Azura hissed as she tried to pull herself and the dragon up. The sharp rock cutting through her glove and into her palm.

The rock was giving away. Pulling Shadow closer to her she closed her eyes. As the rock crumbled as the two fell. Az sat up rubbing her head and looked up. Shadow was close to her chest. Looking at her hand raw and scrapped with a small cut. Azura didn't care about at the time.

Standing up she looked up to see. ' _A gorilla?'_ Azura was looking down at her she looked up at her. "Can you help us? We need someone to pull us up," she called up to animal. The gorilla walked off she sighed and pulled Shadow's unconscious body closer to her. A sound made her looked up to see a vine coming down to her.

Azura pulls Shadow close and with her good hand grabs the vine. Tugging a few times then started up. As she made it over she saw the gorilla. She looked at her then the dragon. She smiled. "Thank you." Azura smiled at the gorilla. "I have to get going I have friends to find." She waved and was off.

-line break-

Sleet sat on log as he looked around. He could smell one of the humans, but he couldn't find them. A rustle of leaves he jumped up as the someone walked up with. 'Shadow?' He flew over to them. He looked up at the girl. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Sleet looked at both of them. He flew and sat on her shoulder. ' _What happened?_ ' They walked through the forest.

Sleet looked about as they walked. "Sleet." He looked up at Azura. "Go find Ven please." Azura sat down pulling Shadow in closer. Sleet looked at her curiously. "Please go, find him." Sleet flapped his wings and flew off looking back at girls he was off.

Azura stroked Shadow. The single claw scratch was long and deep along her shoulder to paw. Summoning her Keyblade she cast, **CURE**. The green magic covered them both. Azura knew magic can't heal everything, yet she hopes it would this time.

Holding out her keyblade she casted small _**FIRE**_. "Thank you Shadow." Azura stroked the unconscious dragon. Leaning back she shut her eyes. ' _Why do I always end up in this mess?_ ' She thought.

-line break-

A snap made her look up. Shifting she reach out for a stick, but relaxed as Sleet flew back with Ventus following after him. "Ven." Setting Shadow down. She ran over to hug him. "So glad you're ok." She said pulling away. "You, ok? You're a bit jumpy?" He asked her." The two watched Sleet curl up next to Shadow. Purring lightly. "We're fine now, just had a run in with a leopard a few minutes ago. Ventus eyes widen with shock and worry.

"Your not hurt are you?" She chuckled lightly. "Just scraps." He looked at her shirt it had a small dark stain on it. "Shadow got injured pretty badly helping me get the leopard off."

They sat down and she told him about the world. "So.. no humans?" She shook her head. "No. Tarzan is the only one. He can't speak human only animal. Plus he's just a child." ' _I should have recognized it_ _earlier_.' Ventus looked over at Shadow than at her. Azura poke at the fire for awhile the glowing reacting in her green eyes.

-line break-

(Dream)

" _ **The worlds are falling into darkness. Soon to be lost."** Azura looked around trying to find out where she was. "The graveyard?" Azura gasped as she looked around. "You... Lied!" Quickly spinning around- no one. "I'm sorry." She choked out as more voices filled her mind. "No… Listen pleaseee." Azura pleads as voices of the graveyard filled her._

 _Then new voice filled her ears. 'Hello Master Azura.' She gasped looking at her friend gold eyes glowed he held the final weapon. "No." She whispered. 'Get out of him!' Azura snapped. 'Out of him? 'Never. He is me and I am him. He's nothing without me.' Az stood up shaky. "N-no,'"she took a step._

 _"You were a fool." She looked as another person showed up. Spiky white/silver hair gold eyes. "Give up you won't win. You never had a fighting chance,'" he said 'Terra?!' Looking at the two of them. Neither one looked normal._

 _"Listen I-" She broke off as one last voice butted in. "Why?" She looked over. Her body stiffen as a shiver ran down her spine. 'Aqua.' She stood facing Azura. Something about her appearance was off. "You caused this.. our loneliness is because of you." Aqua gold eyes bared into her like ice. "What.. What.. no.. no.. no."_

 _Azura bit back a whimper sinking to the ground. "No. You're not real. It's all in my head. You're not real?" She shut her eyes tightly. Then a faint but familiar. It began to drown out the others._

"Az.."

".. _Your not real.."_

"...Az!"

".. _your._."

"Azura!"

-end of dream-

((An: I don't use other people's perspective often. I hope I'm not butching him too much or not at all.)

Ventus P.O.V

"Azura!"

Azura jolted upright. Her eyes wide. Her body trembled lightly. Her face pale. "Everyone." A slight whimper as she closing her eyes. Tears she felt them slipped out. "Azura?!" Reaching out he rested hand on her shoulder causing her to open her green eyes and look over at him. Ventus looked at her with concern and something else.

He watched as Azura began to calm down a bit and he helped her lean against the tree behind them. Quickly he glance over along with Azura to see both Furies asleep in a bundle of scales.

Looking back over to his friend. The slight panic he felt slowly edging away as he watched her relax a bit. Whatever scared he doubt she would share it. Ventus sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "You didn't look to be sleeping well."

Azura nods lightly. "Ye-yes. I am now. It was just a bad dream." She admits her green eyes hollow with sadness and worry still. "Is it something you can share?" He asked her. Ventus didn't want to see her terrified or hurting. Azura shook her head. "I am not sure, it odd that's all. Like I said, just, just a bad dream." Her tone soft but clearer now.

Ventus didn't quit believe her but let it slide for now. ' _She'll tell me when ready.'_ He thought. ' _Though_ _could it be about Terra? He seemed to be okay right?'_

"Do you think we can get Terra back?" He asked as Azura shifts and rest her head on his chest. "We can try Ventus.." She started to say. Her tone light, but no longer wary. "What we can for sure is be there for him, when he needs us the most." Ventus followed her gaze to the night sky that crept between the trees. The stars flickered overhead.

"Yeah, everyone needs their friends to there for them sometime." He adds. ' _Like how you're there_ _for me and I'm for you_.' He thought looking over to see Azura drifting off, back to sleep. ' _I think I know_ _what my heart is saying now, but I'm not sure what to do about it. I will protect you though, in the ways_ _you have done for me.'_

-line break-

Ventus laid awake a little bit longer. Looking over to his friend who laid curled up next to him fast asleep. Her face showing no sign of the nightmare that plagued her.

The darkness of the night made her hair look darker blue and face paler to match. ' _She's kind o_ f'- A light blush crept onto his face. '- _Kind of pretty_.' Yet she looked to be in peaceful sleep.

Subconsciously he puts an arm around her as he shifts a bit. Resting his head on top her own he fell back sleep. ' _I'm glad you're the one I'm sharing this_ _adventure with.'_

Sleet watched one eye open as the two teens slept next to each other. His blue eyes glowed with assessment. Before curling tighter around his own friend and fell back asleep.

-Line break-

Azura and Ventus quickly got ready to go. Shadow and Sleet where up. Shadow was testing her freshly healed leg. Azura was glad the magic healed it, one thing that was left was a scar. ' _I guess baby dragons_ _scales aren't are strong as when their older.'_ She thought.

Then glancing to her left she spotted the same gorilla from earlier standing a few paces away. Ventus noticed her too. Leaving her friends she walked over to the gorilla. The gorilla held out a small item to her.

Azura's eyes widen and smiled taking the item from her new friend. "Thanks again." Azura turned back to the others. "Let's go, we have a long journey ahead of all of us still." She said smiling. ' _Maybe, I can have these feelings again. Who knows, maybe it_ _might not hurt so much this time_.'


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 18 Deep Space

The four flew through the pathway. Sleet gilded next to Azura while Shadow kept up with Ventus. The next world they where going she wasn't sure. So far after their quick stop to find the missing dragons nothing has happened since then.

Azura glanced back making sure Ven was keeping up with her faster pace. Her little nightmare made her want this to end quickly. Azura hoped to have longer break before the final battle. ' _I have to make most of little time left with them.'_ She thought dreading the future to come.

"Watch Out!" Azura looked and swerved. "Unversed!" Ventus said it flew at them. The wayfinder gilder hit the unversed as it passed over him. "Try that again. I dare you!" He said and shot after it leaving Azura and dragons watching. "Hey, wait up." She shot after him.

The two dragons flew after. They landed on her surfboard like gilder grabbing it as she followed after her friend. "Hey, slow down." Azura quick caught up to him. Looking at the unversed as it fled, running from them. She smirked. "Looks like it got scared." Ventus said as it vanished into white circle ahead of them.

"Ven, look." Azura pointed to an oncoming ship. "Tryin'hitch a ride, huh?" Ven shot after quickly keeping inches behind it. She followed with the dragons. "Idiot." Azura sighed and followed Ventus and unversed as they flew to the ship.

"Whoa." Azura looked around at everything. "Now where did it go?" Azura looked at the two dragons who flew off a bit sniffing the area. "Hey now, stay close you two." Azura called to them. "Any clue where we are?" Ven asked her she shook her head until an alarm blared causing both dragons dash back to them and hide.

Azura laughed as they peered between their legs. "Scared?" Azura asked them. Then the ground thumped. "So your the intruders. Identify yourselves." They both looked up at a weird shark whale talking thing. Ven's face was surprise while Azura eyes studied him.

"I'm Ventus. This Azura." He told him. The dragons ducked out of view of the huge thing. "The Monster we were chasing boarded your ship." He told him the toy looking gun still pointed at them.

"Nice try. If there was another intruder on board I would have detected it." Azura walked up. She keep her gaze level and composed. "Listen you oversized shark. We mean no harm." She told him. The gun still pointed at her causing her to freeze. Ventus moved protectively in front of her. Azura kept her hands out, showing she was unarmed.

"I'm not buying it." Azura shrugged. "Whatever you say Giantor." She tried not to smirk the last part lowering her hands.

"Listen here pip-" Another shake of the ship. Captain Gantu pointed his gun about trying to find the cause. " ** _Intruder in machine's bay! We lost control of our engines! I-It some kind of monster."_** The voice said.

Azura looked smug as he figured it out. "Now you tell me. Don't go anywhere." Gantu told them and stormed out of the room. "I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you." With that he was gone.

"This our fault. We have to do something." Ventus ran after him just as Azura grabbed his arm. "Hold it cowboy." She snapped glaring at him until he relaxed a bit. "Don't go racing in head first." Azura warned him letting him go.

"Azura we have to help we caused this after all we chased it here." Azura shaking her head. ' _He's_ _right_.'"Shadow, Sleet." She called the dragons over. "We're all going to help." Azura released her hand. "Thanks Az." This caused her blushed a bit. "Er-yeah- now- let's go?"

They race to the door right as a blue alien like animal landed in front startling them. "Ven…? Az…? Terra… Ak-hoo, wah…" Stitch said. Azura leaned down followed by Ven who put his hands on his knees bending down.

"You know Terra and Aqua?" Ven asked him. Stitch pulled out a wayfinder handmade. "Fren… Circle!" He said to them. "Hey, is that a wayfinder isn't it?" Azura asked him studied it.

The ground shook again causing the keyblade wielders to stand up and Stitch to look around. "Not good." Azura whispered half of it.

 ** _"The engines are under too much stresses_. _We're_** **_risking an explosion_**!" The voice said panicked. "Come let's go we don't have anymore time to waste." Ven grabbed her arm dragging her after him.

Az yanked it, free in time to see Stitch and the two dragons following. Ven notice this too. "No! You guys stay here. It's too dangerous." Ven told them.

Azura knew he didn't want Shadow or Sleet to get hurt if they ran into trouble. Then they turned to run. Azura looked back them then quickly followed after Ventus.

Azura slowed and quickly looked around. "That way." She pointed to the left corridor. Ventus ran up to her. "Let go." They took off heading to the corridor.

As they enter the pathway. * **SLAM** * she jumped back as the door shut down. Ventus looked back to see what happened.

"Well we are locked it." Azura watched as something moved. Swift as hawk she leapt tossed her keyblade hitting a floating unversed. Landing more showed up she spotted the next door and. "Come on let's take theses down." Azura ran to group of large bodies like unversed.

"Why did you ask them to stay behind back there?" Azura asked him as she threw her keyblade. " ** _STRIKE RAID,"_** it the unversed before catching it from behind.

He swung it striking down the unversed. "Because it's dangerous out here. Plus Shadow got hurt."

"Duck!"

Azura lunges forwards striking the unversed from behind Ventus. Before turning back to face him. "You sound just like Terra and Aqua did when they told you nearly same thing." Azura watched confusion on his face, melt into realization as sank in.

"Look. Just buy me time. I'll try to hack the door." Azura ran to the door looking for something while Ven took out more of unversed. Keeping them away from her.

Azura spun right as one of unversed advance on her. " ** _FREEZE RAID"_** Lunging her body glowed white with energy. "Az, it's open." Ven called his body glowed orangish-red he waved her through the open door. She raced up to him.

Azura stopped to open chest. Like always taking the item and putting it away. They raced to the next room. Right as they passed the door it shut again. "Right lets keep going." Az and Ven raced in to intercept the new waved of unversed. The two ran from one cordior to the next one.

Soon they found themselves back to where they started. "Come on this way." She ran to the other door. ' _Hope the others are doing okay?'_ The thoughts crossed her mind as they made their way to the next part.

"Whoa, check this out." They looked into the room. "Coool." Azura walked into the room but nothing was around. "We should keep going." Ventus advised her as she turned back to him. "Yeah, let's hurry." They quickly left the room.

"Whoa." Az breathed as they looked around. "Any idea what to do?" Ven asked her as her gaze travelled around the room.

"I'm going to hack the computer over there. Keep unversed away for a few minutes." Pointing at the computer. "Ok." She jumped down as unversed showed up. Az raced through them. Ventus followed suit. "Stay back!" She watched him strike down one. A smile crosses her lips.

Azura reached the computer. Then began to type quickly. A flash of light she looked to see Ven jump, only for him to go higher than he attended.

"W-whoa.. what did you do?" Azura raced up to him. "Change of gravity. Now we head up." Azura motion upward to top floor. Ven followed her gaze.

They ran jumped. As they landed on the next platform. Unversed appeared she ran them them strikes down the one in her way. Ventus followed suit.

They jumped up to the last platform. "Ok head straight for the door." Azura pointed to the door few feet away. "Save your strength don't mess with them." Azura told him racing past the unversed in their way.

They entered the next room. "Up there." She pointed to the opening above them. Ventus went first jump to the first one the second Azura followed after him. Avoiding the enemies.

As Azura leapt for next one. As her foot touched down her feet wobbled, causing her to nearly fall. Ventus snagged her wrist. "Gotcha." Ven pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you." A shy smile crossed her face. Her face flushed a light pink. "You're.. welcome." Ventus' also had a ting of pink on his face to match. ' _I should have calculated better,'_ she scolded herself but regained her balance.

They jumped to the opening and ran through it. ' _Hope I can recall what will happen when we get there,'_ she raced along the platform. The unversed flew around the engine.

"End of the line." They shouted the unversed stopped in front of them. Keyblades drawn ready to fight.* **BOOM** *

They looked up as Shadow and Sleet shot out and Stitch landed next to them dragons flew next to Stitch. "Stitch? Sleet? Shadow? What are you guys doing here?" Azura asked them. Stitch shook off the dust. "She's right you shouldn't be here." Ventus told them.

Stitch was mad and Ventus voice time change. "What is it?" He asked him. But Stitch spoke alien looking at the unversed.

"Let's just fight this thing. Come everyone let's do this." Azura studied the unversed. "Everyone aim for the purple tail. Don't let it touch the ship." Azura instructed her team.

Azura and Ven ran at unversed. Azura swung her blade. " ** _WIND RAID"_** " _ **FREEZE RAID"**_ they strike the unversed. Shadow and Sleet shot at the unversed. Falling back with swift upwards motion. " ** _THUNDGRA_**!" Lighting strikes the the unversed.

The two swung their keyblades at once. "All together." She yelled as they glowed. Sleet, Shadow roared and Stitch with a gun charged up. "Now!"

" ** _FREEZE RAID_** ", " ** _THUNDGRA_**!" The two dragons shot their plasma blast and Stitch fired the gun. The unversed was gone.

Azura relaxed, but fixed her gaze on the upset alien. "It's over! Cut it out!" Ven tried to grab him but Stitch knocked him back. "Agh." "Ven!" She hurried over.

"Whoa, 62- I mean Stitch. Calm down." She knelt down as he settled down next to her. Carefully Azura grabbed him, holding him in place. The thrills vanished from his back.

"What is wrong with you?" Ventus asked he was shocked and mad. Azura fixed a stern look on Ven before looking back at Stitch. "What happen?" She asked the blue alien. Releasing a lot calmer alien.

Azura's eyes widen when she saw it. Stitch's ears went back sad. Ven was next to see it. Azura reach out and took the broken pieces.

"Oh, I see.. your wayfinder is broken." Ventus looked the pieces Azura held out. "I'm sorry." She told him hand on his head. "Well don't worry. Friendship is more than a simple object." Ventus stood up.

Azura removed her hand from Stitch's head. "Ven is right. Friendship more it comes from in here." Touching Stitch's chest. Standing up next to Ven smile on her face.

"Fren-ship… Cir...cle?" Stitch ask them. "Yeah." A thump made them turn around. "Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you." Captain Gantu standing gun pointed at them.

"Look, it's the overgrown land shark." Azura teased him. "Sooo, scary." She laugh at him. "You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows to do is hurt and destroy."

Gantu told them. "Are you talking about yourself gigantor?" Azura asked ready to fight if need. Shadow and Sleet hissed and Ventus was next to her ready as well.

Monster? He helped us stop the monster!" Ventus defended him. "You must have triggered some sort of mutation… hidden in the little freak's generic coding."

Azura took step forwards. "Stop running that mouth. Leave Stitch alone he's not the monster or a freak." Green gaze blazing not backing down. "Ven. Shad-wah. Az. Sheet. Fren!"

Stitch spoke up. "That's right we are friends!" Ventus snapped back. "Better say your goodbyes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed and you if you don't move girl-"

Stitch launched at Gantu. Shadow and Sleet flew at him and fired. "You freaks stop it!" Stitch pulled Gantu down onto his back. Azura laugh at the big oof. "Come on." Ventus said, Az quickly followed after as Gantu's voice echoed behind them.

"Sound the alarm! Prisoners are loose!" Azura shook her head and fell into step with Ven. "Were you really not going to move back there?" Ventus asked her as they ran. "Well, yeah. I wasn't sure if what would happen. I would stand my ground for my friends." Azura notice the exit.

Stitch shot out in a red ship while the others flew next to him. Azura looked back. "Let's hurry we don't have long." She knew others must be boarding the ships.

beam shot past them. All dodge. Azura grabbed Sleet and Shadow. ' _Crap_!' Quickly she swerved again. Ventus and Azura flew up on each side of Stitch. "Hey, where are we going?" Ven asked him.

Azura mind snapped into focus. She let go of Shadow and Sleet. "Wait.. don't!" Too late. Stitch notice the switch. " _ **Hyper drive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat no not engage-"**_

Too late. "Get clear!" Azura shouted at the others. "Shadow, Sleet go with Ven!" She ordered them. As only seconds ticked by now.

"What is what's going on?!" Ven asked him. "Trouble, brace yourself!" Azura told him. "What why-?!" The ship took off knocking Ven and Azura away from each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 19 Neverland

 _"Never-what?" Laura asked her her violet eyes bit slanted. Azura rolled her green eyes. "Neverland. A place where you never grow up." Azura set the glass down next to Keefe before taking her seat next to Laura and a blonde haired boy. "That isn't impossible there is no world like that out there." Keefe challenged her._

 _Azura just shrugged. "Never say impossible it can prove you wrong someday Keefe." She warned him. "I believe her." Azura smiled back at the blonde haired boy. "So, do I. As wouldn't lie." Laura states. "Sooo, what is the world like then?" Avery asked her as he joined the group. "Well…."_

-line break-

Something nudging she opened her eyes to see icy blue ones gazing back at her. "S-Sleet?" Azura sat up and looked around the forest. The memory was still fresh but. "I wish they all could see this place." Azura didn't hide the sorrow she felt. Like old wound threatening to reopen.

Sleet nudged her leg she looked down at the dragon. "Come boy, let's go find the other two."

The quickly two set off. "You know. I kinda wish my old friends could see this place." Azura pushed her way through the bushes as they walked.

"Keefe would have a fit while Laura and even Avery just find some kind of trouble." A far off look in her eyes. "Well one of them is here now.. in some shape or form." Azura brushed off the memory.

A rustle of leaves made her freeze she looked around. Walking Azura peered around the corner. "Hiya!" "AHHHH!" Azura screamed and stumbled back tripping over something falling down.

"Hey, is she ok?" Azura groaned as voiced echoed about. "I think you killed her." Said another. "Hey, what's that thing?" Another said. Forcing her eyes to open to see. The lost boys staring at her. "Ow, owww" she sat up rubbing her sore head.

Azura looked up as her gaze came into focus. Sleet hissed at them. "H-hey! C-can you tell this thing to back off." Asked Nibs. "Sleet here boy." The Snow Fury walked over to her nosing her hand purring. "What are you?" Asked the twins asked her. Azura sat crossed legged. "A girl. He's a dragon. He's one of my friends." Stroking the dragon.

"I'm Nibs, these two are the twins, and Tootles." The rabbit boy said. "Nice to meet I'm Azura, but my friends call me Az. And this little guy is Sleet." Hand on the dragon. "Little? He doesn't look little." Azura looked at the dragon. He was almost the size of a sea otter (3.3 feet). "Yah your right." Azura laughs.

"Hey where ya goin'," asked Nibs as she turned to leave. "I have to find my friends." She told them. "Why.. are they lost?" Nibs asked her. "Kind of." Azura half laughed turning to face them. "We got separated from each. So.. I better get looking for them." Before she could walk off. "Hey, maybe Peter can help you find them." One of the coon twins spoke up. "Peter?" Azura cooked her head. "Peter Pan. Yeah, come on he's not far from here." The twins grabbed her hands and pulled while Nibs and quiet Tootles followed her.

Azura spotted the old tree up ahead it looking dead and tall. As they entered the clearing she spotted. "Ven! Shadow!" Boy and dragon looked over to her as she ran to join them. "Azura your here?!" Ventus was relieved see she made it. "Yeah Sleet's with me too." The Snow Fury cried and swooped along with Shadow happy to see his friend was ok. Azura laughed at the two dragons.

A sound of a rooster made the group look up as flying boy dressed in green flying at them. ' _Still even_ _if it's disney, it freaky seeing him or whatever he is_ _flying_ ,' she noted as he joined them having. "Peter Pan!" They yelled to the boy.

He flew to Ventus and Azura and flew level with them. "Who do we have here I never seen you two before?" Peter asked them in curious to say the least. "Uh, we aren't from around here." Azura kindly pointed out to him. As he looked the two of them over.

Peter laned as Ventus introduce them. "I'm Ventus call me Ven and this Azura. Az for short." He told Peter. "Well… if you say so." He walked over to the Lost Boys. "Ten-shun!" They quickly straitened up like trained mice. Shadow and Sleet sat the heels of the two friends.

"Now then men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" Peter addressed the lost boys walking like a sargent. Azura had to admit they listen very well for children. "Real pirate treasure!?" Cubby asked him bit shocked and amazed at once.

"Sure," Slightly said as Peter started to walked the other way arms folded as he spoke to the group. "Yeah." "I'm in," the other chimed into the conversation. "Well, guess who caught Hook as he was stashing his treasure?" Peter was bragging now to the boys. "What do ya say we sneak in and take for ourselves." Peter offered them. "Oh boy! Let's go, let's go!"

"Isn't that stealing?" Azura spoke up again Peter's attention. "Not when he stole it first." He challenge back.

Tinkerbell flew over, grabbing the lost boy's ears. "Ow, ow." Slightly yelped as Tink pull them. ' _Those can't be real. Can't they?'_ She thought watching the fairy get get moody.

Then she flew in front of Peter. "Tinkerbell what's gotten into you?" Peter asked the fairy. "Oh I see." Azura locked eyes with Ven and the other boys.

Looking at Peter. "We were supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." Ventus told Peter reminding the others. "Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun." Turning to face Tink. "Tink, you're comin' with us!"

Azura rolled her as Tink crossed her arms and flew off. "Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. Come Ven, Az, you better sport than her, right?" Facing the two keyblade wielders.

Azura grinned. "Count me in. Always want see what pirates collect." She looked over to Ven. "I'll love to join you in a bit, but first I want to find the shooting star." He told Peter. Turning he followed after Tink.

Azura looked at Peter. "I'll go talk to him. Then I'll catch up with guys." She ran after Ventus with Shadow and Sleet. _'I'm not here to mess with other word's problems, but it's very hard not to.'_ She noted leaving the lost boys and Peter.

"Ventus wait up!" Az yelled after him. She soon fell into place with Ven and Tink. Shadow and Sleet followed suit. "I thought you were going with Peter?" Azura shrugged before placing her hands behind her head and smiled.

"I was, but I wanted to see what all the fuss Tink making." The two reach open fried like place with water and island in their way. Sleet and Shadow flew over it quickly and Ven and Az waded across the shallow water.

Ahead she saw the Indian Camp. Tink led the way. Azura loved Tink since she was girl and she wasn't sure how she still believed in fairies. But maybe it was to do with love of fantasy and wonder.

Huh they looked to see a star shard. "Wait! Tink!" The fairy flew at the shard only to be grabbed by.. Azura and Ventus skidded to a halt. Shadow and Sleet land in front of them growling.

"Ven that's Mickey's star shard." Azura whispered looking at non other than Captain Hook and his loyal follower. Hook held Tink while he picked up the shard.

"Ah a shooting star and a pixie! It must be my birthday." Hook said hold both fairy and shard. "Drop the pixie and shard right now and no will get hurt." Azura said while Ven got ready to fight with keyblade in hand. ' _Always ready to help,_ ' Azura was glad Ventus was on her side.

Azura didn't dare summon her blade, but two dragons looked ready to fight. "Ha. More of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow.. if wants his precious Tinkerbell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!"

Hook and Smead walked off. "Stop!" Azura put out hand stopping him in his tracks. "Azura move." She shook her head. "Not now Ven." Hook looked smug "your little girlfriend is right." He walked off leaving the four behind.

Azura sighed then turned to face Ven. "Why did you stop me? He had the star shard and Tink?" Azura looked the way he went. "Because he's baiting you and Peter right now. If you acted then what would've happened to Tink?" She asked him.

"Look let's find Peter and tell him what's going on." Azura turn her attention to Sleet and Shadow. "Follow Hook, but don't let him see or catch you. Then find us once you locate him." Sleet and Shadow shot up and into the air.

"Come on Ven let's go warn Peter what has happened." They took off to find Peter Pan and the lost boys. ' _Stay safe you two.'_

They ran until they reach the open. Azura looked around for any sign of life besides trees. Ventus looked have far away look in his eyes. "Look out below." They turned around just as Peter landed. "Peter help. Tinkerbell has been pixie-napped!" Ventus explained to him.

"Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this!" Arms crossed over his chest. "He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Azura filled Peter in.

"Gotta be an ambush. Hmph that old codfish thinks he's so clever." Peter took off. "Hey! We're coming too." Azura called after him. "Well, we have to hurry. Can you keep up?" He asked the two of them.

"You bet!" They chorused and raced along with Peter to save the fairy. ' _This so reckless, but fun.'_ Az noted knowing they were going in with no plan. They raced off the the Lagoon.

Shadow and Sleet circle over Hook. Waiting to attack. Furies are known for being fast they had it down. "Peter Pan Ahoy!" Shadow saw the boy flying and their friends racing up. They flew in place as Hook load up the Canon.

" **FIRE**!" Shadow and Sleet drove. "Captain in coming." Sleet shot four blast at new by crank while Shadow shot hand that held Tink.

"Canon Fire where is it coming from!" Ventus asked looking about awhile Azura saw the creator it caused. "Over there." Azura looked and a smile crossed her lips as she spotted two specks drive bombing the ship.

"Run!" Azura yelled another flew at them shaking the ground on impact. Tink was quickly freed. "Tinkerbell. Glad to see your alright." Peter was relieved to say the least.

"What a strange fella with a funny-lookin' sword ha—" He was cut off by another incoming cannonball launch. "Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon." Peter told her.

"Peter won't worry. I have two friends who will try to distract them from firing. We should focus on finding that codfish first." Azura butted in watching few fires start on deck. "Then I'll help them." Peter offered her she gladly expected.

"Then you leave Hook to us." Ventus offered him. "Right. Tink, if you would." She flew over to Ventus and Azura. She flew around Ven the Az. "Wow." He gawk as Tinkerbell flew towards Azura next covering her in dust next. "What?" She half laughed as Tink flew back to Peter. ' _Ok this is going to be so much FUN!'_

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha?" Peter flew up with Tinkerbell in toe. "Well let's go." Azura laughed as she hovered. "Try to keep up Ven." Azura took off, "well see about that." He flew after her they couldn't help but laugh as they had fun.

The two raced through the sky. They flew over water Az land and waved Ven down. "Come on this way." Dashing off past unversed that started to appear. They enter the cliff side.

Taking off again. As they flew, the sound of cannon fire made them look over to the ship. Azura landed as she watched Sleet and Shadow drive boom with Peter helping. "They're fine."

With that she ran off the ledge and back into the air Ven was half across and stopped on the ground waiting for her to land.

They enter a cove stone wall as they walked forward they ran into Hook. Who looked very impatient. "Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent." Hook said. He began laughing like mad person.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Hook." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Azura and Ventus Strowd up to Hook. He spun to face the two keyblade wielders holding their blades ready to fight.

"Swoggle me eyes!" He quick went to check. "No, don't tell me!" Pulling out his telescope to look at his ship. Peter was cheering with Shadows, Sleet roaring and Tink with them.

Sound of the scope breaking. "Blast that Peter Pan!" Running he leapt onto the center slab of rock. He drew his sword. Putting arm out keeping Ven back and she pressed finger to lips as sound of ticking echo the place.

"That sound?" Hook looked back and jumped. As a crocodile emerged looking at Hook."That blasted croc that took me hand. No stay away from me!" Azura leapt with Ventus landing right behind Hook. "I don't think so." Ven challenge him.

"Ok so Ven follow me led." Azura then tossed the keyblade up. Catching it. Then using her speed she dashed forward. " **FIRE SURGE!"** she spun around with keyblade striking him. Ven ran at him. " **FIRGRA**!" The two fire spells hit Hook knocking him back.

Hook ran lashing his sword. Az dodge as the blades came inches from hit her. "Az!" "Fire use it while I keep his focus." Swiftly his as sword nearly cut her check. Azura quickly rolled back to Ven. Keeling she threw her keyblade. " **FLARE STRIKE!** " Hitting Hook from behind he turn only to have Light's Wind strike him in back of his head.

Az stood up and grabbed the keyblade. In her hand lowering it she looked to see Ven's body glowing white with **_Wingblade_**. Swords each side of him. She grinned and looked at Hook.

"Come let's feed him to the croc." The lunged at Hook Ven followed after. " **FLARE BLITZ** " She yelled as she stroked. " **WIND STRIKE!** " The keyblade knocked Hook into the water.

Azura stood at the edge Ven joined her as Hook jumped into air screaming the croc jumped up after him. "Leave me alone!" Running on the water croc followed toe. "Help me, Smee! Smeeee!" Both Ventus and Azura broke out into fits of laughter at Hook. "Oh, now that's.. the best thing I've seen all day."

Dismissing her keyblade she turned to Ven. "Let's go see how Peter and others are going." Just then a sharp cry she looked to see Sleet and Shadow flying to them with. "Ahoy look what we brought." Cubby waved to them. Peter and Tink were with them as well.

They pulled the boat ashore. They all stood on the mainland looking at the chest, before them. "Treasure!" Ven looked very excited unlike Azura who knew what they had in it.

"Yup! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." Peter bent down and opened the chest up. "Huh how come it's empty?" Peter asked Azura looked inside it.

"Uh, sorry, but… we lost all the treasures." Cubby apologize to Peter Pan. "Oh, well… that's too bad." Ven said to them. "No shame in mistakes." Azura told the lost boys. "Aw, who needs it? It was probably' just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Peter explained to Ven.

"How about we put in there the things we treasure most in there." Azura offered them. "Yeah let's do it." Nibs jumped into it. "Good idea Az. You heard her boys. We don't have to fill it with jewels or golden stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. Real treasure." Peter order them.

The lost boys threw in swords tools. "What you guys putting in?" Peter asked them. Azura thought there was lot of things she treasured. ' _I won't put that in. Nor could I put that in. I got it.'_ She pulled out something.

Ven and lost boys gazed at the item. "A very old friend gave this to. I never parted with, but they would understand." Then tossed the round object into the chest.

"What about you Ven?" Az asked him. "Oh I know." He pulled out the keyblade Terra gave him."You sure Ven?" "Yeah I am."

-memory-

 _Azura stood next to Aqua. The girls spared earlier and now Terra and Ven where sparing. With a swing Terra knocked Ventus onto his back and his sword into the ground._

 _Terra and Ventus were sparing and with another strike he knocked the younger boy to the ground. "Giving up? I thought you were stronger than that." Said Terra who was still standing. "Ven, you almost had him." Encouraged Aqua from the sidelines. "Just try again." Az said as she jumped in. "Hey, wait you're teaming up now?" Terra asked jokingly looked at the girls. She held up her hands, "what us, nooo away." Half laughed Az._

 _Ventus got back to his feet and ran at Terra. The match was on again and they kept sparing._

 _The three apprentices sat on the edge of the wall. "Ven, you see all those nicks and dents you got?" Terra asked the young apprentice. "Each one of those shows your learning." Aqua told him. The two where trying to cheer the boy up._

Reaching for this keyblade. "Your trying to hard to move your body." Holding out his keyblade in front of him. With the two watching him Terra stood up, clearing his throat.

 _"In your hand take this blade, and so long as you have the makings then through this simple act of taking, it's weirder you shall one day made." Terra told Ventus. "What's this? Who died and made Terra Master?" Azura asked as they looked to see her standing behind them a mischievous look plastered on her face._

 _"Being a keyblade Master is all I dream about." He said to them. "Yeah we know." Az told him. "Your not the only one who has that dream." Aqua regimented him. "I know." He knelt down holding out his keyblade. " You me and Ven. We all share the same dream." Terra told her. Ven reach out and took He keyblade with a smile._

-line break-

Azura knew how much it means to him to put it in the chest. Like the items she had for past years.

Tink flew over with. "Wait a minute Tink. That belongs to a friend of ours. Do you think I can hold on to it?" The pixie shook her head ' _no_ '. "Now Tink!" Tink flew it over to Ven head down. "Thank you."

A bright flash of light. "Ven!" Grabbing Shadow and Sleet in one hand and gripped Ven's hand. ' _No way I'm getting separated from you again,'_ she noted as they were whisked away.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 20 Mysterious Tower

"Gawrsh, the King must be pretty far away by now…." Goofy said as he and Donald sat outside of the Mysterious Tower waiting for the King to return. Just then a light crashed into the ground right in front of them.

The light began to fade around the four newcomers. ' _Never again.'_ Azura thought still holding the tails of the dragons in one hand and Ven's hand in her other. A voice broke through her thoughts clear as day. "King Mickey!" Donald Duck cried out thinking it was him.

"Nope doesn't look like him." Goofy chimed in. Azura sat up letting go of the two dragons and letting go of Ven's hand. Sitting up she tried to let her eyes focus on the two strangers in front of them. Sleet and Shadow stumbled about she felt bad grabbing them like that, she just didn't want to get separated.

Ventus was more dazed then them even her. He was laying on his stomach holding the Star Shard in his left hand. "Look that feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" Goofy spoke up noticing the Shard. "King?" Ven looked confused, ' _well he should be. Mickey never told us he's the king_.' Azura noted as she turned to face the other two. "You must be talking about Mickey." Azura guessed as they nodded before walking over to Ven.

"We saw hi—" he started before the knight and mage started to lead Ven towards the castle. "Wait up guys." Azura yelled after the them with the dragons in toe.

"HUH? Hey, take it easy!" Ven told them as they made their way to the tower. "We are glad to see you two." Donald told Ven. Azura shook her rolled her eyes before running after them.

Everyone stood near the stairs.Her eyes were wide with shock as she gazed around the tower. "It's huge!" As Azura gawked at the sight of the tower. "It's even bigger than in the game." She walked towards the stairs. "Game?" Ven asked her she turned to face him. "It's nothing. Come on they must be waiting." With that Azura started up the stairs with Ven bring up the rear with the dragons followed at their heels.

The two keyblade wielders walked up to Donald and Goofy. Ventus stood between them, while Azura stood on the other side of Goofy and the dragons at her heels.

"Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be!" Goofy addressed an old man who looked like a wizard who sat behind his desk. Azura had to admit he looked younger than she first thought.

"Ah Ventus. Eraqus has told me much about you, and you too Master Azura. He speaks highly of you two." Yen Sid told the young keyblade wielders.

His attention wet back to Ventus. "If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home." Ven avoided his gaze. "Well, sir, I.." "no matter." The old keyblade master cut in. "Mickey has difficulty following directions too," a smile on his face.

"Where is this clue to Mickey's we're about?" He asked the group before him. "I got it." Donald walked up and set the Star Shard down on the table.

"These feller's Vengust— Ventilate, Veggie—" "Just call him Ven." Donald snapped at Goofy. "Sure, that's what I usually go by." Ventus told them. "The two of them had it when they got here." Donald to Master Yen Sid. "Ven and I found it in another world we were at. We didn't get much of a chance to do anything before it activated and brought us here." Azura told them.

Nodding along. "I'm sorry, but me nor Az have no idea where he went after we first meet him a while back," and with that Donald and Goofy slumped in defeat.

"He wasn't in the same world as the one we found that." Explained Ventus. "As I thought… Mickey has been hurling himself from world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location." Master Yen Sid stroked his beard as he talked to the group before him.

"Then that means you should be able to track him down now." Azura concluded, quick glance at others told her they thought the same thing.

"Yes. I can." Rising his arms and moving his hands he stated to create cloud of magic on the table before them.

The six watched as the cloud of magic expanded.As the cloud cleared up they saw Mickey laying on the ground keyblade in hand. "Mickey!" "The King?" Ventus, Goofy and Donald yelled seeing the other keyblade wielder. "That can't be good." Azura noted as she notice where he was.

As the magic vanished. "What happened? Where'd he go? Is he ok?" Donald asked clearly worried about his friend. "There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid told them.

"Just tell us where the King is Mr. Yen Sid, sir… and me and Donald will go right there and save him." Goofy offered up to Yen Sid. "You two might not be adequate." The old Master told him.

"Master Yen Sid is right. You guys might not be able to help him, plus it's dangerous trust me. Stay here." Azura turned to face the knight and mage.

"But I'm the captain of King's royal knight." In a flash he summoned his knight shield. "And I'm his magician." In a similar flash Donald summoned his staff. ' _One day you will be able to help.'_

"Listen, let me and Ventus go and find him for you." Azura offered the two friends. She could feel fear eating at her. ' _something going to happen and it won't be good.'_ Azura wanted to keep her thoughts to herself. "I recognize the place we saw." Ventus joined in.

"If you go, we'll go with you." Donald offered up. Azura tried to picture it, but she shook her head. ' _Sora_ ,' she couldn't see them traveling with with anyone else. "No, I owe him," with a half glance at Az. "Mickey saved me and Az once, and I can't risk putting his friends in danger." Azura smiled as she looked at them. "I promise will make sure he comes back safe." Azura promised them.

"Very well, Ventus, Master Azura. We will leave it to you two." Master Yen Sid to them.

Ventus looked over to her. "Are you com'n?" He asked her before he headed for the door. "Give me a minute." She told him. With a nod he was gone. "Master Yen Sid, I can talk with you alone?" Azura asked the old keyblade master.

-line break-

Once she finished her tale. Master Yen Sid stroked his bread in thought. "I see. You have great knowledge." He concluded. "Yes, sir. I know about world order, but still." A sigh escaped her lips. "Promise me you'll keep this between us." Azura looked at hims fear, sorrow and hope flashed through he ventus green eyes.

"I will Master Azura." A smile crept up on his face. "You better go. You don't want to keep him waiting any longer." With a bow she dashed out of the room.

Azura made her way out of the tower. Ventus was waiting for her with Sleet and Shadow on each side of him. "Ready to go?" Azura asked him as she came to stop in front of him. "Yes. We owe Mickey this." He grinned, but Az just gave a half hearted smile. A flicker of worry crossed his face. "You alright?" Ventus asked her with hit of worry in his tone. With a nod she walked passed him. "Yes. I am fine." He voice strong and steady.

"Let's get going." Azura hit the pale gold like armor on her left arm. A flash she wore it and tossed her keyblade up into the air. Ventus quickly followed suit. The two jumped onto their guilders. Shadow and Sleet took off flying next to them. Azura opened a portal and took off into with others following.

' _Everything will fall. I'm so, so sorry.'_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 21 Broken Trust

Once they reach the badlands. "Ventus! Over there!" Azura directed his action to where Mickey was laying. They quickly flew to him and landed. Ventus was the first one to remove his armor and guilder. "Mickey!" He ran up to his friend. Azura and the dragons racing after Ven.

Azura summoned her keyblade, " _ **CURGA**_!" Light green light surround King Mickey. Ventus knelt down turning him around he supporting his head. Azura knelt down on the other side of Mickey. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Azura reassured her friend. Resting a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow and Sleet leapt in front of the growling and arching their backs. Their eyes narrowed like a cat. They looked to see an old man walking up to them from the shadows. "Master Xehanort," the two said Ventus stood up followed by Azura bit slower.

With a sharp cry of pain. Ventus grabbed his head, and closed his eyes. "Ven!" She cried out. ' _No. Please no.'_ Az thought as she looked at him. Carefully and swiftly she moved herself in front of Mickey and Ventus. Shadow and Sleet helped block his view and protecting Ven and herself from this threat they thought he was.

"Ah yes, so you are starting to realize… what you lost— oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can be all yours again if you only reach out and take it." Xenhort address Ventus who stood behind two dragons and Azura.

The three blocked his view of not just Ven, but of Mickey who laid behind them. All Azura wanted was this to end quickly. Azura knew, she was holding the dragon's back from truly fighting. They respected her and Ven. ' _I hate him for what he did to Ven, but maybe if he didn't who knows where would we be now without his inference.'_

Xenhort continued. "Reclaiming the part left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all powerful X-blade." He told him while Az bit her lip glaring at the old man.

"Ahhh!" "Ventus!" She spun to face Xenhort. "Your a fool. No. No one should hold that X-blade!" Azura snapped in a flash she summoned her keyblade to her side.

"Ah. Master Azura." Azura look at Ven who laid on the ground his blue eyes half open. "I won't let you have it." Xehanort laughed at her. "Death.. a letter that spells endings." A black opening appeared above them.

"And I have the power to make it." Azura looked over at Ventus. "Stop! He doesn't deserve this!! It's hurting him!" Azura snapped she could feel her own darkness and light fighting within her as she spoke.

"Eraqus knows it too. Even she knows." Azura was taken it back. ' _How would he know she knew.'_ "Have you ever wondered why they never let you leave their sides or let you get stronger. They were frightened of you. If you learn the truth, realized what you are.." he paused for a few seconds. "They never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sights at all times?" Master Xehanort asked Ventus.

"Shut up!" Azura half growled at him green eyes blazing. "As for you. You seem to know a lot about the X-blade." Azura pointed her keyblade at him. "D-don't you dare. Leave. NOW!" A flash of light hit few inches from Ven. Shadow shot a warning blast with Sleet.

Azura opened her mouth, but… "yeah. He never let me see other either worlds, no matter how much I asked." Ventus pushed himself up to his feet. "Go!" Huge gust wind blew at them. Sleet and Shadow dug their claws into the ground. "Ven-tus!" Azura called to him. Using her arms to block the winds.

"Ask the Masters yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose." The wind spin fast enough to knock Ventus, Azura, Shadow, Sleet and Mickey into the air heading to the black opening in the sky.

-line break-

Ventus walked up to the castle. He stopped short gazing up at it. "Ventus, you're alone? Shouldn't Aqua or Azura—" he walked to the young boy before him. He knelt down putting his hands on Ven's shoulders.

"Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn—" "In your prison?" Ventus snapped at him.

Azura laned and spotted the near the castle. With the dragons in toe she raced over to them as fast as she could go. ' _Gotta hurry, gotta hurry,_ ' she chanted.

"What?" Eraqus backed up and stood up. "That your excuses.. for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" She heard Ven snap at his Master. "What did you hear?" He asked Ventus.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon… some kind of X-blade." Ventus told him what Xehanort told him. "I knew Xehanort— he could never let it go." Eraqus spoke to himself.

"Ventus!" He looked to see Azura racing up to him with Shadow and Sleet. Ven recalled Master Xehanort tell him she knew what he was for a long time now. But, she had a look in her eyes- fear. ' _Is she scared of me?'_ Ventus heart sank. He didn't want her to be. "Master Azura glad to see you've showed up as well." Eraqus said to her. Then turning back to Ventus.

"I failed. I had the chance to stop him and I couldn't do it. But, I will not fail again." In a flashed Eraqus summed his keyblade. "Master? What are you…." Ven gasped in shock. "The X-blade has no place in this or any other world. Xehanort made it his purpose to claim it.. and I with no other choice." He told Ventus.

Someone moved in front of him. Her keyblade in her hand. "Az-ura!" Eraqus notice her and the dragons stood back watching them. "Azura move." Ventus pleads. "Master Azura stand aside." Eraqus commands her. "No. I won't let you hurt my friend." She fixed stern look on him.

Eraqus looked at her. "He must be dealt with before—" "Before what..? He's just a kid. Like me... You think I wasn't watching." Azura voice cracks. Looking over at Ven then back at Eraqus. "You used me.- you used me to keep an eye on him. No.. you were scared of him, of both us. And because of it you kept us under your eye. You need to understand you can't keep us safe forever." Azura told him hit of sorrow in her tone. "I won't stand down.!" Azura refaced her earlier statement.

"Very well, you'll share his fate then," light surge to the tip of his keyblade. Standing her ground Azura branded herself for the attack. The light hit them.

" **BLOCK**!" Right as the light broke she fell back due to the rebound land few inches near Ven's feet her keyblade laid at her side. And neither of them hurt from the attack.

"Azura! Please..." Ventus pleads once more. Az shakes her head at Ven. "I, told you. I won't let you hurt Ventus." Her tone was more threatening than it should be.

"Doesn't matter. Forgive me," he changed another blast and it flew right at them. Azura was up again and raised her keyblade ready to block once more.

"VEN! AZ!" In a flash something- no- someone stood in front of them this time. "What?" Eraqus looked at Terra in shock. "Terra!" Azura cried in relief. "Master have you gone mad?" Terra asked him upset about what he just saw.

"Terra! I command you— step aside." He ordered his apprentice. The light started to vanish as he released his keyblade armor. "No!" Terra snapped back at his master. Azura felt a bit of pride. He was standing up for what believe was right. Ven shares the same shocked expression she must have.

"You will not heed your master?" Eraqus asked him. "I won't." He challenged back. "Why should he listen to you?" Azura spoke up. "You may be his master, but your heart is to clouded by FEAR." She half yelled the last word. "Are you two ok?" Terra asked them. "Yes."

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't obey… then you'll share Ventus's and Azura's fates." Sorrow in his tone told her he didn't want this. ' _It's too late Master. I'm sorry..'_ She thought.

Eraqus ran at them. Terra stood as Eraqus swung his keyblade again at Terra. Who blocked each attack not moving an inch. ' _Keep your legs even and balance on both sides,'_ she thought.

Azura stood up now and looked at Ven who kneeled down. ' _Please don't give up now Ventus.'_ She begged him. She didn't want to see her old friend giving up like this. It hurt.

"Enough, Terra! He's right…" "Quiet!" Terra snapped back at him. "Oh Ven." She felt sadness building up inside her. ' _I failed.'_ Azura thought as she watched the master and apprentice.

Eraqus jumped back swing his keyblade he casted a huge light spell at them. The impact knocked Terra and Ventus back. Azura leapt in front her own keyblade taking the brunt force that was left.

"Are you two ok?" Azura asked them lowering her keyblade. She watched Terra pick up Ventus. "We are fine. Thanks Master Azura." Terra thanked her she blinked in shock. Terra hasn't called her that for along time now. Eraqus started to charge up his next attack.

Terra closed his eyes. Taking a deep breathe. When he open them darkens surrounded his body. Azura nodded in agreement. ' _He needs to follow this path, no matter how hard it is to watch him do this.'_ Azura thought looking away and back at Eraqus.

"You my be my master. But I will not.. let you hurt my friends." Terra said to him voice no words held power.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Master Eraqus asked his former apprentice. Pointing the keyblade behind him he made a portal. Terra tossed Ventus into it.

"Wait Terra!" Ven yelled.

"Go with him Az, I got this." Azura ran to the portal. Shadow and Sleet raced into it she stopped and looked back before stepping into the portal. It closed behind them. Azura and Ven watched Terra face off with their master. Az swallowed the lump in her throat. ' _Goodbye.. Master._ '


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 22 Destiny Islands

The portal open up and spit everyone out onto the sandy ground. "Wait Terra!" The portal closed before Ven could leap back through. "Ven wait." Azura grabbed his arm before he could activated his keyblade armor.

He turned it look at her. "Why?! Do you want me to stay here?!" Azura was taken it back a bit by this. "V-Ven listen." Ventus shook his head at her.

"Why should I?... You knew didn't you... That I am a weapon." Azura looked away, which told him he was right.

"You did." Azura saw hurt flash in his blue eyes. "Why then? Why be my friend?" Ventus asked her. "If you knew the truth... then why?.. Why didn't you say anything about it?" He questioned her.

"I couldn't ok!" Azura snapped back her eyes meet his. "You don't understand Ventus." Azura fought back the wail in her throat.

"I thought you were my friend." Ventus whispered.

Azura took a step forwards, "leave, LEAVE me Alone!" This caused her turn away from him. ' _He's really is upse_ t,' she noted.

"I wish I told you or someone, all of you. I'm sooo sorry." Azura ran off leaving Ven to his accord.

Sleet and Shadow looked at the two before them. Sleet took off flying after Azura. The haven't seen them fight before and each wanted to help.

-line break-

Azura entered the other side of the island. Sleet flew to her feet as she stopped walking. The two stood at the edge of the deck. Sleet's icy blue eyes glanced up at her worried shone through his icy blue eyes.

She sat down pulling her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, then hurried her head in her arms.

' _Don't_... _cry_.' She told herself. Azura knew everything around her was falling apart.

"Why am I even here?" Azura whispered to herself.

Sleet cooed and walked up to her nudging her arm. "Go away." She told him not looking up at the young dragon. He moved in again cautiously this time . "GO!" Sleet jumps back with around wide eyes. With ears pined back he walked off looking back as she looked away from him. He looked away and took off.

-line break-

Ventus and Shadow stood in the same place. "Look who has shown up." Ventus looked to see Vanitas standing above him.

"I'm through with you." Ven told him. Shadow hissed. Ven turned and walked off.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you." Ventus kept walking not looking back to face Vanitas. He walked up the platform with Shadow at his heels.

"You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose." Vanitas held his keyblade to his side. Ventus didn't bother to look back or stop walking.

"So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now." Vanitas offered him. "Become the X-blade."

"No. I won't do it." He glanced back. "He told me, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting." Ventus told him.

' _You used to be broken to fight back.'_ "Ahh!" Ventus held his head in pain. Shadow jumped looking at him, with wide eyes.

-line break-

Ventus stood in the badlands surrounded by neo-shadows. "Please don't do this master. I'm not strong enough." He yelled up to Master Xehanort. "No. It is because you are trying too hard to hold it in." The old man told his apprentice.

"Let the darkness impulse waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of this world, make no mistake!" He told Ventus the heartless closed in on him.

"Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your master the X-blade!" He finished "Ahh!" Ventus screamed as neo-shadows leapt at him. He shied himself with an arm.

Xehanort walked up to him, a frown of his face. "Really? You would rather die, than use the power? Freckle fine," using his foot he turned Ven onto his back.

"If I must.. I will extract the darkness from within you myself." He raised his keyblade above Ven. A light formed the light hit Ven in his chest. He gasped with pain. The heart emerged from him and soon was surrounded by darkness.

The heart was engulfed and soon it created another person from the darkness. "Empty creature from Ventus riven.. to you, the name Vanitas shall be given." The darkness land on his feet. "Yes master." He responded.

-line break-

Ventus was still struggling with his memories. "Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight." "What?" He looked at Vanitas. "Come and find me.. at the one and only place to spawn the x-blade— the Keyblade graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra, Aqua and Azura. Then we'll see how long you play pacifist." He was surrounded by darkness. "Wait?" Ventus yelled after him, but he was gone.

He pulled out his wayfinder. "Terra.. Aqua.. Azura.. I promise to end this." A cry made him look to see Sleet fly over to him. "Sleet!" He ran up to the white dragon. 'Az! Did something happen to her?' He half painicked. Sure they just fought but. "Azura," he took off to find her.

Ventus and the two dragons made their way to the other side of the island. Sleet led them to the dock. Azura sat back to them. 'She's safe.' He was relieved but, something told him she was not ok.

Everything but her eyes were covered by her arms. Her green eyes reflected the blue ocean before her. Azura blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. ' _Why? Why did it have to be this_ way?' "Azura?" A voice called to her, but she made no attempt to turn to face him.

"Go away." She told him not wanting to face the fact gnawing at her. "Come on Az. Look I'm sorry." A sigh escaped her lips. "Why? You've done nothing wrong?" Azura asked him still facing away.

"What I said, about us being friends, I was-" He stepped back as she stood up. Swiftly turned to face him. "It has nothing to do with you! Stop right there!" Azura half shouted. Ventus saw fear and hurt in her watery green eyes.

Azura hands balled into fist. Her body began to feel like led, her legs like jelly, but she forced herself to face him _. 'Now or never_.' Azura fixed her eyes on him.

"Look you can tell me what's wrong. I can help." Ventus offered her. "Ven, you don't— no it not that you don't understand. I messed up. I should have done something besides watch everything I know. Everything and everyone I care for just fall apart."

Ventus watched her standing before him. Over the last few years. He picked up on her behavior quickly. It was a rare sight seeing weak in the knees."What do you mean?" He was confused by the matter. She wanted to scream or do something. "I-I know everything." Azura let her legs slide down until she was kneeling she covered her head with her hands.

"Now because of me, all I know is fall apart around me again." Her voice muffled as she spoke. "Some Master I am, can't even stop the one person who started this mess." It was true she knew what Xehanort was planing and she didn't do anything.

Ventus found his legs walking up to her. Kneeling down her wrapped his arms around her. Her hands moved from her face to look at him. Azura was shocked as her eyes meet his for brief second. Worry, concern, fear and something else shone in his blue stare. ' _You've grown up fast_.' She thought as she looked at her closest friend.

Azura knew no matter what he will always be a kid at heart. But right now. She buried her face into his chest. ' _Just this once._ ' Closing her eyes tears fell. It has been a long time since she cried like this.

Ven embraced his friend. He was a little shocked to see her like this, but he didn't say word. Sleet and Shadow crept up consciously. "I- I'm s-or-ry. I'm so- sorry." She half choked out her voice muffled by his chest.

Ventus held her next to him. Wrapping his arms firmly around her. Azura's head rested on his chest. It was hard to believe it been four years since he meet her, Terra and Aqua. Long with Aqua. Azura had help him through and come out of his zombie like state.

There had to be something he could do? He didn't want to see her like this. Looking defeated. Ever since meeting her. A strange feeling began building up in him over the years. It felt familiar like he felt it long ago. Listening to the feeling his heart was giving.

Ventus carefully he pulls Azura back letting her face him. Tucking a few stands of her away from her face. Azura blinks as he gently runs his thumb over a few tears. Leaning in close. Ventus gently pulls Az in and kisses her. This caused Azura's whole body to relax.

Shadow and Sleet watched cocking their heads. Their eyes widen with curiosity. As they watched the two young humans next to them. Unsure what to make of it.

A few heartbeats passed before Ventus pulls back , breaking the spell the two made. Azura whips her eyes. A light blushes creeping onto her face. "Ven?" Ventus blushes and gives a sheepish look. As Azura tries not to laugh but fails. "S-sorry.. I just.. I guess.. I... I love you Azura. I couldn't see you looking so sad." Her hand rested on his head as she smiled softly at him. "It's about time one of us said it. Huh Ven."

"Umm.. hmm."

Azura leans against him. Ventus hand around her waist. They sat on the deck with both dragons on each side of them purring. Azura knew this might be the last time she'll him or the others.

"You know Ventus. Xehanort was right about me knowing what you are. But, I was never scared of you." Letting her hand rest on top of his. "I was only scared for you, knowing the path he was trying to lay out for you." Azura admits solemnly.

"What? What do you mean?" Ventus asked her clearly shocked and a little curious.

Azura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ven, it's a long story." She glanced at him. "But, you had suffered too many lies and hidden secrets. I won't keep any from you. Not now, when everything is on the line."

Azura began to tell him how she grew up in a world where there once filled with many other Keyblades wielders. She explains how didn't have many at first friends.

Azura explains how she became apprenticed to one of the union leaders, and.. "Ven, you might not recall, but I meet you." His eyes grew wide. "We become quickly friends along with many others." Her tone became heavy with sorrow. Azura swallowed it down before continuing.

"It didn't take long before we were close." Azura kept retelling, what she was sure Ven doesn't remember. He listen attentively.

Azura next talked about the fall of the foretellers. "One of them the one who named me Master by a young age. She made this group of keyblade wielders who where to live past the Great Keyblade War. They where the Dandelions. Along with hand picked five new union leaders." She fixing her gaze on him. "You where one of them."

Ventus gawked at this. "But, I don't remember anything. Why?" Azura shook her head. "I don't know. I should have join you but, I didn't make in time." He looked upset she bit her lip. "Im sorry for leaving you back then." Azura said. "I regret never telling you my true feeling back then."

Ventus shook his head. "It's in the past." Az grins lightly before she went on. "Seeing you again rebuilding our bonds back up was hard though." Squeezing his hand.

"But, now we are together." Ventus said.

"Listen Ventus, I've known everything from Birth by Sleep. Well this time to 12 years into the future."

"So you know what will happen to us when we meet the others at the graveyard?" She nodded "I do." Azura whispered not trying to act like she was not scared.

" What happens to us?" He asked her. "I'm- I'm not sure I should tell you. it's kind of.." Gathering her thought she finally said. "But, no matter what he won't get the X-blade."

Azura stood up and turned to face Ventus. "Ven, you will have to fight Vanitas." Ventus hung his head. She saw sorrow in his eyes and fear. "Don't worry. I'll fight by your side, I won't let you face him alone." Azura added resting hand on his shoulder.

"But, how what if he merges with me and I lose?" Azura gave a smirk. "I'll stop him." She told him with confidence.

His head snapped up. "Azura, no! That's too risky , you could get hurt again or what if something happens- I don't want you to lose you," Azura knelt down. Kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Look, I know what the risk can be.. I can't promise we'll all will make it out of it, but no matter what promise me you won't lose heart." Her green eyes glowed with understanding and calmness. Yet it didn't help him not to worry.

-line break-

Azura and the furies landed on the ground the two dragons followed her. Sleet watched her turned to face them. Her armor dissolved she knelt down to face them. "I couldn't thank you enough. Both you." Sleet rubbed his head against her hand and Shadow followed suit. Azura pulled two stones out of her pockets. Green and blue.

Setting them down in front of them. Standing up she stood a step back. "Use theses. The magic I used before it's nearly gone from you two. These will protect you." A flash of light she summoned her keyblade. Standing up she pointed at the two dragons.

Azura whidpers something under her breath. As two circles appeared under them. A beam of light hit them. They touched just below their necks. Light blue and light green light engulf the two. Sleet felt the warmth of the light blue light.

As it died off a silver band was around his neck with blue gemstone in center. Looking over at Shadow she wore darker gray band nearby blending into her scales with green gemstone. "I want you guys to stay here." Azura knelt down to them and pulled them into a hug. "I won't be here without you guys with me." She pulled away and stood up.

As Azura turned to leave. "Azura!" Sleet raced up to her with Shadow following. "Sl... Sleet." Looking back tothem. Her eyes wide at what came out of their mouths. "But, how?" Azura wasn't sure she did what the old man said but, why were they talking? "Please let us come we can help." He bagged her icy blue eyes glowed. A shake of her head. "I want you two to stay here because it's safe." She told the young dragon. ' _Doesn't matter as long as they stay safe,'_

"Azura. We can help. If you let us." Shadow spoke up softer than Sleet. "Listen you guys.." She knelt back down. "Sleet. Me and Ven won't be coming back. Not like this. I want you to watch over everyone until we return." Looking between the two. "Can you two do that." Shadow nodded and Sleet nudged her hand cooing.

Azura stood up summoning her amor and keyblade guilder she took off leaving. Sleet and Shadow stood tall watching her leave them. Mysterious Tower stood behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 23 Clash at the Keyblade Graveyard

Azura flew through the lanes between. Ahead of her she saw the world. All she knew was the moment she lands there no stopping the eligible from happening.

Azura walked the only road. She saw the storm ahead of her. Azura's heart ached as she let her eyes travel over the world. Stopping she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "This must come to pass. No matter how much I wish or try to change it now." Azura raised her hand and the keyblade flashed to life.

"We are one. Together we shall stand. My friends forgive me." Azura lowered her blade and then took off running. Her keyblade vanished in light.

-line break-

Terra stood in the path with keyblades on each side of him. He turned to see Aqua walking up to him. A sorrowful look on her face. She came to a stop before him. The two older teens stood in silence for a while, it broke Aqua as spoke up.

"I was told the Master was struck down." she spoke up softly like always. Terra gasped and looked away. "Yes… that's right." He paused before he continued to speak.

"I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." This shocked Aqua as he told her this. "The Master— he tried to hurt both Ven and Az. I only fought because I wanted to protect them. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up—" he made a fist before releasing it.

"All so he could awaken the darkness inside me." He turned to face Aqua directing his attention on the young Master.

"You were right, Aqua— and so was the Master. I needed to be watched. I went astray— but no more." He told her determination in his tone.

Again the two were quiet once more. "What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you— making you fight. You'll just go astray again." She told him meeting his gaze. They then turned to see Ventus walking up to them.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of X-Blade." He told as he stopped in front of the two older keyblade wielders. He didn't hide the fact he was upset or scared about it.

"But the Master said we can't let that happen… and he tried to destroy me for it." He told them. "X-Blade?" Aqua asked him.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But it scares me half to death. Even just the thought of it." He placed a hand on his chest as he spoke.

Terra was about say something but. "The X-Blade. It can very dangerous in the wrong hands. You have the right to fear it." The three looked to see Azura walking up with a solemn look on her face and a far off look in her eyes.

She came to a step next to Ven. "You know about the X-Blade?" Aqua asked her. Azura nodded. "Yes. Long ago many fought over it." She held her arm and looked around the graveyard. "So many.. so many suffered and so many where lost." Azura whispered her voice wavering as she closing her eyes.

Terra fixed his gaze back on Ventus a place on hand on him. "Relax, Ven. We're here and we're going take care of you." Terra told him. Azura and Aqua nodded in agreement. "Ven, we have your back." Azura reinsured him.

"I way still have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys…" "Oh no don't you dare say it. I won't let you." Azura ordered him. "Come on Ven. The four of us never be torn apart, after all." Terra told him.

' _He's wrong but..'_ shaking the thought from her mind. "We will always find way. That's who we are." Azura reach out and place a hand on his other shoulder. Aqua knelt down and touched his check. ' _Oh, Ventus, you suffered more than the rest of us_ _ever have_.' Azura thought looking at her oldest friend. ' _Is he really just my friend still?'_

"I'm asking you, as a friend…" he reach out and removed Aqua's hand then Terra and Azura's from his shoulders. He shifted his gaze away then back at them. "Just. Put an end to me." This shocked his three friends.

Aqua stood up as he told them this. "What?" Azura gasped as she he moved to face Ventus. "I won't— no we won't do it. Ven." Azura shook head. "He won't win." Just then the wind picked up.

The four friends turned to see Master Xehanort walking up Vanitas followed after him. Slowly Azura moved forward making sure the others where to her back. ' _Please don't let my heart be right.'_

Master Xehanort stopped short with Vanitas at his side. "Be hold. Theses lifeless keys used to be full of power— united with the hearts of their masters."

"On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat." Azura saw the scene play out in front of her. Four of the five unions fighting. She watched as keyblades lost their light and faded and their welders falling never getting up. Azura escape the fight, but now.

Az felt her body tremble a bit as the memory faded back to the fight that was about to take place. Clutching her hands. ' _Never. This must never happen again.'_ Her eyes harden with determination. Aqua and Terra notice the change in their friend.

"—- all in search for the one, ultimate key, and it will soon belong to me."

Azura just started to tune back into the reality around her. Xehanort pointed at Ventus as the words fell from his mouth. "X-Blade."

In swift movements the four keyblade wielders hit their armor plates activating their armor. "Not going to happen old man." Az snapped at him as light died showing her yellow and white like armor.

Ventus was about to rush in when Terra stopped him and then rushed at Xehanort. ' _Idiot_!' Az noted glaring at Terra's recklessness.

' _But I don't blame him though,_ ' she thought as she watched Xehanort made two platforms out of He earth and second launched him and Vanitas higher than the first one.

Xehanort chuckled to himself as he put out his hand. Aqua and Azura gasped as the wind picked up and swirled to life around them.

The wind swirled and picked up the keyblades around them. One head straight towards "Aqua!" Azura shouted to the young Master.

Aqua gasped and took off running. The keyblades chased after her.

"Ven! Az!" She yelled to them gaining Ventus attention.

Vanitas jumped onto the swirl of keyblades chasing Aqua.

Ventus tried to dodge them but they knocked him to the ground.

" **RELECTGRA**!"

Azura casted the spell surrounding herself in a barrier the keys bounced off the shield. She watched Vanitas fly about on the keys. Ventus raced up to her they fixed their eyes on Terra.

Terra was trying to reach Xehanort, while trying to dodge the incoming swirls of keyblades, but one knocked him off the earth colliums he was running on.

Another quickly knocked him into the air. Aqua looked up at him worriedly. Azura's gaze quickly shifted about looking out for danger. A gasp escape Aqua's lips as another swirl came from beneath the ground and knocking her into the air. She fell back to the ground. Hard. Creating a creator in the ground. "Aqua!"

Ventus and Azura ran up to their friend. "Oh no." Azura breathed. She looked towards Terra. Aqua grabbed her keyblade magic gathered at the tip. "Terra!" Aqua yelled. Magic fired from her keyblade and surrounded Terra creating a protective barrier around him. The keyblades crashed against it breaking the shield.

Azura casted a simple **CURGA** spell over Aqua. She spotted movement at the corner of her eye but quickly looked up at Xehanort who was smiling as he watched Terra crash back down to the ground.

"Ventus?!" Azura watched as Ventus tried to hit Xehanort but the old man teleported away at the last second. "VEN! NOOO!" Azura screamed. Xehanort reappeared behind the boy grabbing him by his helmet. "Ven!" She heard Terra shout his name next.

Terra followed by Azura ran at Xehanort. Az quickly dodge by jumping up to avoid the swirl. The same one knocked Terra to the ground off the cliff he was on only seconds ago.

Tossing her keyblade she reflect one of the swirls but another came from behind and sent her flying into the ground. Hard and fast knocking the wind from her lungs. As she pushed herself up along with Aqua. Breathing hard, gathering her breaths.

"Ven!"

Looking up they watched as the body began to freeze. ' _He's freezing his body!_ ' Azura gasped as she realized what was happening to her friend. Xenhort was holding the thrashing boy as he freezes him.

Just then Ventus helmet broke send the boy crashing back down to the ground. Aqua quickly ran and caught him before he hit the ground. "Oh God, Ven." Azura raced up to him. Ventus was only able to move his eyes in response to the girls. Anger and regret flashed in Azura's green eyes.

Xehanort raised a hand to the sky as he fired a dark ball of energy up and into the sky above them. The clouds above to part showing a blue heart shaped moon above them. The girls gasped in shock of what they were seeing. ' _This very bad.'_

A far off distance from the fight. Mickey had just made it. His keyblade in hand and glaring at the battle ahead of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 24 Terra vs Xehanort

Terra slowly got up from the ground and looked up at the cliff Xehanort was standing on. Summoning his Gilder and flew up to the top. As Terra landed his armor and glider disappeared.

"Admirably done." Xenhort said to him. "I know this was a journey you could make-over the unseen wall the divides both darkness and light. And I was not wrong Terra."

Terra glared at the old man. He summoned his keyblade. "My friend, Ven. You tell me Xehanort. What did you do to him?" "Why I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him." Xehanort explained. "Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trails." "Xehanort!" Terra yelled.

Terra faced off with both Xehanort and Vanitas. Terra ran at Xehanort who quickly blocked Terra's attack. "Go take what Ventus owes you." Xehanort told Vanitas. "And go and take Aqua and Azura lives as well."

Terra pushed Xehanort back and tried to run after Vanitas, but Xehanort teleported in front of him causing Terra to jump back. _'Be careful_ ,' he thought. Then he faced off with Xehanort once more.

"You see how powerless you are to save them?" Xehanort said. "Save the rage and despair. Let it empower you." "You will pay Xehanort!" Terra said. ' _Azura Aqua I'm counting on you two.'_

Darkness began to appear from his body as Terra felt rage begin to build inside him. His mind drifted back to a memory. "There are two types of rages. Rage of hate and righteous rage. Know which you want to use for fight it can mean life or death." Azura said.

He was then drawn back to the present. "Was my Master- no- my father , Eraqus not enough for you? Leave my friends alone!"

Xehanort's eyes gleamed excitedly as Terra began to struggle with keeping his darkness inside. "Yes, boy, that's it!" He said. "More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!"

Terra could feel it. All his failures. How he failed the Mark of Mastery. How he aided the villains in each world and more. It was building inside him. Now he was sick of it. Even Xehanort. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Terra released his darkness and frustration into a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Terra ran at Xehanort. Anger fueled him now. Was it good or bad? For Xehanort he got the reaction he wanted from the apprentice. Xehanort was fast. Very fast. As Terra tried to run to him, but Xehanort used a flurry of attacks with his keyblade.

This caused Terra to use his own to block the attacks coming at him. As he blocked Xehanort's last attack the old man teleported once more, ending behind Terra. "Concede!" The old keyblade Master yelled.

Xehanort raised his hand a chuck of the ground the two were standing on knocked Terra off his feet and into the air. Smiling Xehanort he threw his hand out casting " **FREEZE**!"

The attack flew at Terra. The three spikes cut him before he had a chance to react. Terra land on the ground he glared dagger at Xehanort. His anger was mainly for the man who had him tricked and betray his friends.

"Just give up my boy, and give in to the darkness inside your heart." Xehanort told Terra. "Shut up!" Terra yelled out of anger that was building up. Xehanort casted " **THUNDER**!" Terra swift dated the attack.

Xehanort tried to get the upper hand once more by teleporting behind him. "What?!" Terra swung his keyblade back hitting the Old Keyblade Master and knocked him to his knees.

"It's over Xehanort." Terra said. "You've lost this one." He added. Xehanort laughed at this. "Oh, contrary, my boy." He looked at the keyblade wilder. "Only now I've truly won." He told Terra.

As Xehanort knelt on the ground using his keyblade to support himself. The ground rubbed under them. Xehanort covered his head. When the old man looked up, he gasped and pointed behind Terra to where the others were fighting.

"There see?" Terra turned to see what he was talking about. A beam of light shot to the sky. Xehanort took this time to stand up. "The X-Blade has been forged!" "Ven!" Terra yelled. 'Have we failed?'

Xehanort turned his keyblade and aimed it at his own chest."And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" Terra whirled around just as Xehanort pressed his keyblade to his chest. As his keyblade vanished his heart came out of his body.

"At last our moment is here." Xehanort said. "Out with the old and in with the brittle vessel, and in with he young, strong and new one." He fished. His body was glowing now.

Terra watched Xehanort's heart floating in the air. "I swore I would survive." Xehanort said. "And be there to see what awaits beyond the Keyblade War!" He looked at Terra and a smile crossed his face. "And now it is your darkness, Terra, that shall be the ark the sustains me!" He aimed his heart at Terra now. Terra quickly summoned his keyblade and armor.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 25 Aqua vs Braig

On the ground the girls watching over Ventus. ' _Hurry_ _and thaw out.'_ Azura prayed. It would be a lie if she didn't feel guilty right now. Azura just need to keep her cool and level head, but this was getting hard right now. Each one was in their own fight now.

"How bout you leave that popsicle and his friend with me, so you can have your little fight with Terra." Azura stood up with Aqua at her side. Aqua had set Ventus down on the ground. "You." Azura half hissed with narrowed eyes at him. Azura never liked him.

"Braig." Azura said recozing him though she didn't need an eye patch to know who he was. ' _At least_ _Terra did one thing right_.' A sly smirk on her face. "You can't be too happy about him deep-siding your Master." Braig said to Aqua. His chuckle sent a shiver down her spine.

"Say what you want. Everyone has a past they can learn from and mistakes they will make along the way." Azura stepped forward. "Cocky girl." Azura looked at Aqua. "Well who cares. You four think you grand role to play." Braig said. "As if! You're only here so when I finish you off. Terra will succumb to the darkness. So… who wants to go first?" He asked them. "Shut up!" Ventus glared at him.

Braig laughed. "Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's full-fledge keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down." "Enough! He's more of keyblade wielder than you could ever BE!" Azura defended him. "Go ahead if you want to waste your time." Aqua told him. "Keep trying to tear us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Terra will prove to you ge's strong!"

Azura stood guard over Ven. Her keyblade in hand ready for what might come. The uneasiness was still turning inside her. _'Why? What going to go wrong?_ ' She thought.

Aqua ran at Braig. Braig pulled out his arrowguns. He tried to charge at her with his arrowguns firing at her but Aqua blocked them.

While to two fought she casted a light spell over Ventus. She didn't want use fire because it would be more dangerous. She stopped watching as she watched Aqua get the upper hand on Braig once more.

Looking behind she was Ventus was thawing but not fast enough. She looked back to the fight happening before her. "Come on Aqua you can do it." She begged voice even.

Braig jumped and landed upside down now. He began teleporting. "Azura take Ven away from here." Aqua said blocking more attacks. "No. Trust me please." She said casting **REFLECTRA** blocking a stray arrow. She heard Terra's yell he would lose by she hope not in the long run.

Braig dodge another attack from Aqua she figured out. As Braig teleported once more. A swift strike she hit him with her keyblade. Braig cried out with pain from the attack. He dropped to the ground. "Take this." He said as he charged another attack.

As he fired she cartwheels away. Azura watched as darkness escaped from his body. "Aqua keep your guard up!" She yelled to her. "Reload." Braig said. He began to spin around in a circle firing in all directions. Lucky Aqua and her swift movements none of the bullets hit her, but Azura was really for stay ones coming her way.

"Kiss yourself goodbye, Aqua!" He said as he created a portal underneath and fired. This caused the bluest to shot in all directions. " **REFLECTRA**!" Azura casted one bulletin grazed her check but the other two reflected away.

Aqua managed to block and dodge all the attacks. "Come on Aqua." Azura said as she lowered her blade. Though Aqua as gett worn out, she kept at it and so did Braig. Lucky for Aqua it didn't last much longer. Braig was gett tried.

Braig frowned, landed on the ground and fired but no blast came. "Aw crap, not again." He said. He looked up to see Aqua running towards him with her keyblade aimed right for his face. She managed to uppercut his face. The attack sent him flying back.

Braig jumped back out of breathe. The fight ending between him and Aqua at last. He was paining now clear sign he reach his limit.

"You know, I keep forgetting. DON'T mess with Keyblade wielders" he said. "We'll you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" He exclaims. His gaze adverts to the cliff where Xehanort and Terra were fighting. "Well, he wanted me to buy the time. I'd say he got it."

"Oh, no." Azura gasped as she figured about what he meant by it. She quickly looked around for him. Braig ran off and Aqua tuned back to Ventus and Azura. "Ven! Azura!" She yelled.

' _Over there.'_ Azura spotted Vanitas, but before she could move the words flew through her mouth. "Aqua watch out behin—" too late. Aqua turned just as Vanitas struck her down.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 26 Azura and Ventus Vs Vanitas

Ventus and Azura watched Vanitas rise his keyblade over the unconscious Aqua. "Don't you DARE!" Azura's voice grew dark she pointed her keyblade at Vanitas it glowed ready to attack if he dare touch her.

Ventus snuggled to move. Azura stared at Vanitas. Her green eyes glowed with hint of yellow around her irises. At the tip of her keyblade glowed gold and purplish/black. "Ah, so, you think you can hurt me? Relax you'll be next princess." Azura's face did not betray her true feelings of fear. "Hey, I'm not a princess." She snapped.

"No!" She looked to see Ventus up and ready to fight. Vanitas jumped away from Aqua. The yellow in her eyes fades way she sighed and casted " **CURE**!" The tip of her keyblade glowed green and she casted it over Aqua.

Ventus ran towards Vanitas. Azura quickly followed. Vanitas surfed on the swirls. Ven dodged one of the swirls. "Ven! **REFLECTRA**!" Ventus glanced to see Azura cast a protective spell over him. The keyblade bounced off. "Azura watch out!" He yelled out as she spun and jumped, locking on she fired at Vanitas. Burst of light erupted from her keyblade. " **MOONBLAST**!" She gathered huge ball and shot at Vanitas knocking him off the keyblades.

Azura falls back down but wind swept p under her. Gently and set her down. "Th-thanks." Azura said as Ventus ran pass her towards Vanitas. Azura quickly followed a few swift hit they knocked him off his feet. She jumped back as he fired a dark fire blast at the two of them.

Ventus and Vanitas clashed. "I won't let you hurt my friend, NEVER." Ventus jumped back. Azura appeared from above him. " _ **TORRENT**_ _**SURGE**_!" A twister of water surged at Vanitas dodge, but part of hit hit him knocking him father back.

The two watch Vanitas stand back up. He started to laugh. Azura gripped her keyblade. Vanitas swiftly vanished. "Behind you." She spun around. "Azura!" She stepped back as Vanitas swung at her, but Ventus appeared from behind " _ **SALVATION**_!" A circle of light pillars sent Vanitas flying away.

Ventus hit his helmet and sent Vanitas flying. The two watched as Vanitas took his time to get up, and using his keyblade to support him. Ventus stood in front of her only a few inches away. "Good job Ventus." He said as darkness seeped from his body.

His keyblade vanished and his mask started to remove. Azura started with wide eyes. No matter how often she played seeing his face sent a shiver of uneasiness through her more than anything else. 'Sora'

Vanitas face appeared. Spiky black hair and gold eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish," Vanitas said. "You and I have to merge together!" "Don't." She warned him as Vanitas fixed his eyes on her. "You quiet troublesome. You've nearly ruined everything." He said. Azura smiled. "Glad to hear your Master was worried." She meet his eyes with a glare of icy green.

"Well see if your still this cooky, once I am done with Ventus here." Azura watched him direct his attention back to Ven. ' _Didn't do much to stop Xehanort, but glad I had him a bit scared.'_ Azura thought.

"Now then." He looked at Ventus. "The X-Blade must be forged!" Soon Azura saw black circles around them. "Ven watch out!" Unversed appear and leapt holding her down. "Azura!" Soon more appeared holding Ventus I place. "The Unversed.. come from you?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas smirked. " It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a hard of fledgling emotion under my control. I released them into all the world I could hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master."

"What a coward!" Azura shouted out. "You weaker than you think." She yelled at him. "Shut up. What do you know stupid girl." Azura glared and struggled to get free.

Vanitas walked up to Ventus. "We'll see how strong you are once I get what I am here for." He added. "Mind tell us why Unversed and nothing else?" Azura asked him.

A smirk crossed his face. "Well The Unversed were purfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us Ventus." Vanitas told him. "You don't know that for sure." Azura challenged him back.

"Shut up. And wait your turn." She felt herself body being forced to the ground. She struggled to get free once more. She watched as Vanitas walked right into Ventus.

NOOO!" She yelled. "Let GOOO! **LIGHT**!" In a burst of light she broke free. The unversed gone. The light that came from Ventus died way. She gasped and got into her battle stance.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 27 Azura vs Ventus-Vanitas

Standing before was her friend, but he was not the same. Az started to move in slowly. "V-V-en?" She asked bit wary edged in her tone. He turned and raised the. "No." Azura gasped. The X-Blade.

"You're, no it can't be." Azura shook her head. "Y-your not Ven." He's outfit hadchange into the one similar to Vanitas was wearing. "Van give his heart back now!" " ** _Why bother? He belongs to me now."_** Ventus-Vanitas said.

"Ahhhh!" Azura ran at Ventus-Vanitas. " _ **Alright keyblade master let's see what you can do."**_ Ventus-Vanitas lunged at Azura and swung the X-Blade. She jumped up and rolled through the air, " **BURN**!" Huge twister of flames burst around Ventus-Vanitas as she landed on the ground.

Ventus-Vanitas quickly dodge avoiding the attack by seconds. Then the two ran at each other blades clashing. " ** _You got guts."_** Ventus-Vanitas pushed her back. " _ **But you will lose this fight**_."

Azura jumped back and swung her keyblade in the air. "We'll see who come on top in the end." " **EARTH**!" She threw her keyblade down and jagged peaks shootout. They raced at Ventus-Vanitas. Quickly he dodged them all but the last one knocking him off his feet.

Azura raced at him as he got back onto his feet. Ventus-Vanitas lunged fast at her. Swiftly she brought her blade up shifting her weight and arms for each attack blocking them. ' _Hurry. Aqua. Mickey. Someone.'_ She prayed as the two broke apart and Ventus-Vanitas sent blades racing at her. She dodge and ran. " **REFLECT**!"

The two raced ahead away from the fallen keyblade wielder. Swing her keys be water gathered and she shot a blast at Ventus-Vanitas, who quickly doge the attack before firing fire at her.

Azura ran as they rained down around her. Then lunged swift strike at Ventus-Vanitas. The keys clashed once more. " _ **You quiet strong. I might have underestimated you."**_ He said to her she grunt and pushed him back. "Your mistake, not mine." She commented.

Ventus-Vanitas sent another set of blades at Azura. She ran weaving in and out of them. ' _How much longer I do this?'_ She skidded and slashed the last one inches from her face. Ventus-Vanitas was right there. She blocked X-Blade. ' _At this rate I'll be worn out.'_

Azura let her keyblade glow. Ventus-Vanitas back off. **MIST** soon covered the area. " _ **You can't hide from me."**_ Azura bit her lip as she watched and looked around. She had to do something. Ventus was losing this fight she could just feel it.

" ** _Found you_**." Azura looked up as Ventus-Vantias appeared above her. She swung her keyblade up they clashed. Azura knocked him away he landed and smirked. " ** _By the looks you can't last much longer."_** He said. " _ **Good I can end you quick then."**_

Azura watched as he cast fire spell again. She quickly ran dodge the incoming flames. ' _He's right. What have I been thinking_?' Azura scolded herself. "Aghhh!" She gasped and stumbled as a slither of blade like cut hit.

Azura removed her arms from what she used to block them. Cuts lined her arms but she lowered them. No sign of Ventus-Vanitas. Lowering her arms she grabbed her keyblade tighter.

Her heart was racing. She felt scared. ' _Why?'_ " _ **Goodbye princess.**_ " Azura then felt the X-Blade pierce her. A gasp escape her lips as her eyes locked with the gold eyes of her opponent.

X-Bade had pierced her heart. He drew it out of her she stumbeldand feel to her knees. Coughing she held her chest. ' _My heart. Is it breaking?'_ Azura gripped her keyblade.

Ventus-Vanitas walked up to her. " _ **Well now. Not so powerful now."**_ Azura choked as she tried to breathe. He stopped a few inches from her. He slashed down. Quickly she rolled to her left avoiding the strike.

Azura looked at him as he walked up once more. " _ **Come let me end this. I'm doing you a favor.**_ " She bit her lip. "N- n-o" she gasped. ' _I need hurry before it slips away and I go with it.'_

A though no— a memory flew into her head. "Th- at's it." Ventus-Vanitas was back. " ** _Come let me end this for you."_** He tried once more to strike her down. But she jumped back handover her chest other gripping her keyblade.

"I'm.. sorry…. but- you must be stopped." " ** _What_**?!" As she spoke wind swirled around her. It blew her sapphire blue hair along with it. "Venitas. You will pay for harming my friends." Her voice was different now. Bit more dark and ruthless.

Under her feet a wayfinder glowed with a another symbol along with it. " ** _No don't!_** " He shouts. She held her keyblade with two hands and then let go with her left spun it around. A tear ran down her face.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 28 Aqua vs Ventus-Vanitas

Gasped as she woke up. "Goash glad to see your alright." Mickey said standing next to her. "Ven!" "Az!" She looked around then getting up the two raced to find them. Aqua gasped as she saw a beam of light hit Ventus-Vanitas in the chest.

Azura stood on a glowing heart like shape. As the wind died down Azura fell backwards. "Azura!" Aqua raced up and caught the girl in her arms. Azura laid there eyes closed not moving. "Az wake up." Aqua begged. Nothing the girl did not stir.

She looked over to Ventus-Vanitas who stood still. Head bowed and body tense. "Ven? Are you ok?" Aqua asked him. Before her he lunged. Aqua gasped. Mickey blocked the X-Blade. Ventus-Vanitas jumped back. "Your not Ventus." Mickey said.

" ** _Correct_**." He added. He regan whatever Azura did. "Who are you? And what did you do to Azura?" Aqua asked him. He laughed. " ** _What did I do, you should be wondering what she did to me._** " Aqua laid Azura down against one of hr earth pillars.

Then she and Mickey faced off against Ventus-Vanitas. "Give Ven his heart back." Aqua demanded. He just laughed. " ** _His heart has become part of mine now._** " Ventus-Vanitas said. Holding the X-Blade out for the two could see it.

" ** _This X-Blade will open a door. One that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade warriors will flock here from each and everyone one of them, to battle for the light with Kingdom Hearts!"_** Ventus-Vanitas said as he looked up at the heart shaped mon. " _ **And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will bing!"**_

"Shut up!" Aqua said. "Is hurting my- no our friends, what you want?" She asked him. He raised the X-Blade up. " _ **They were in the way."**_ He told her. " ** _Now it your turn."_** He added. "Let's do this together." Mickey said.

Ventus-Vanitas was fast. He zoomed about the area. Aqua cast " **PROTECT**!' A barrier around her and Mickey. " ** _How PATHETIC_**!" He jumped and broke the X-Blade down on top of it. The impact knocked the two off their feet. Aqua quickly regained her balance.

" ** _Surfer_**!" He jumped up into the air and started to lighting. Aqua and mickey quickly dodged them Aqua. Quickly casted reflect over Azura's un moving form keeping a bolt from hitting her. ' _Need to draw him away.'_

Aqua and Mickey quickly ran. " ** _Trying to escape?"_** He teleported orated and appeared and shot forward. Aqua cartwheels away. " **FIRGRA**!" She casted the spell at Ventus-Vanitas.

Ventus-Vanitas dodged the attack once more. "Aqua!" Mickey jumped back to her. "Together! Ha!"

Aqua and Mickey jumped back to back. Combining their attacks light burst around them. The light hit Ventus-Vanitas knocking him down. She laned " **CURE**!" Casting it over Mickey and herself.

Ventus-Vanitas got up. " _ **Your fished.**_ " He shot fire up. Aqua and Mickey dodge. " **THUNDRA**!" She casted her own lighting attack this time. " **LIGHT**!" Mickey casted the spell at Ventus-Vanitas. Ventus-Vanitas teleported again. " _ **SURFER**_!"he casted his lighting spell again.

The attack knocked Mickey and Aqua to the ground. Ventus-Vanitas appeared back in front of them. " ** _Your through. You two really thought you could stop me? Stop us?"_** Ventus-Vanitas laughed. " ** _Your a fool._** " He added.

Aqua stood up, pulling out her wayfinder. "My friends… Terra… Ven… Az.. lend me your power to end this." Aqua begged. Putting it away.

"Your wrong. I can and will stop you." She said. Mickey was at her side. They ran at Ventus-Vanitas. "Ha!" She swung her keyblade at him. Ventus-Vantias domed by teleporting above her. " **FREEZE**!" Mickey casted the spell hitting Ventus-Vanitas in midair.

Aqua jumped up locking on she fired. Using her keyblade she shot beams of rainbow like attacks hitting Ventus-Vanitas. Aqua landed on the ground and watched Ventus-Vanitas got knocked down once more.

Ventus-Vanitas landed on the ground. Then she noticed her keyblade glowing with light. She ran at Ventus-Vanitas. Their blade clashed huge wave of energy exploded from the two them.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 29 Ventus vs Vanitas X-Blade shatters

While Aqua was fought Ventu-Vanitas. Ventus was in his own fight. A fight for control in his own heart. Ventus and Vanitas clashed. "Come join with me. The X-Blade must be forged." Vanitas said. Ventus refused to join. "I've got a better idea. How about destroy you both." He had said when they meet only seconds ago.

Vanitas pushed Ventus back. Landing on his stomach with a grunt. "Ventus? Is this the best you got?" Vanitas asked. Ventus pushed himself up. Then something touched his hand. "What?!" "Don't give up, it's not you."

Ventus was shocked to see. "Az-Azura?" She smiled at him. Her hand intertwined with his own. Her body was outlined in light golden glow. "How did you get here? I stuck you down!" She fixed her green eyes on Vanitas. "You did.. but I managed this one last trick." Then Azura looked at Ventus.

"I don't have much time left." Azura soberly stated. "What do you mean?" He asked. Her body began to glow brighter. "My light in my heart is fading fast." Her eyes sadden a bit. "Then let me help you." Azura shook her head. Then took both of his hands in her own.

"Ventus. You must win this for everyone." Az said. "Please protect what's left use it- use it and win." The boys watched as light snaked around Ventus and then the Keyblade he held. Azura began to fade. "Az wait.." She smiled at him.

Leaning in swift kiss to him. Ventus blinked shock… even Vanitas was in awe, as he looked at so called 'brother' and his new girlfriend. Some strange reason Ventus' heart ached. ' _Is this it?'_

Azura steps back—"Remember who you are fighting for. That's where true strength will rise from." As the last of her light faded. "Take care my dear, until we meet again."

Ventus body glowed then died. Azura was gone. The keyblade pulsed with new energy. "Foolish girl. She thinks she can help you. Comical." "Shut up!" Ventus snapped. The fire returning full force. "You'll pay for hurting her and any of my other friends." Ven said. ' _Don't worry Az- I won't forget. I won't let you down.'_

In the graveyard the young girl's body body glowed in a light as a corridor engulfed her and The shimmering of a dying light was all that remains of her.

"You still think you can take me down?" Vanitas asked. "Yeah." Vanitas laughed. "Your an idiot. Like I said before, you'll destroy your own heart in the proses." Vanitas repeated.

"And like I said. Whatever it take." Ven said. "Anything for my friends." He added. "Anything to save Terra, Aqua and Azura too."

"Hmph" was Vanitas reply to this. "It's always about your friends,isn't it?" "At least I have some!" Ven shouted. He felt the strength inside grow while the light Az gave strengths. ' _That's what you were trying to do.'_ He quickly understood. ' _Thanks for the reminder.'_

"I've become apart of their hearts as they have become a part of mine. My friends are my power and I am theirs!" He shouted. "We'll see about that!" He said then ran at Ventus.

"Show me anguish!" He tried to strike. Ventus does and rolled away. " _ **FIRGA**_!" He casted the spells at Vanitas. Ventus had renewed his power, for fighting now he wasn't going to let it go this time.

The two clashed. "Dodge thins." Vanitas casted a **LIGHTING** type spell at Ventus.

The young keyblade wielder jump back **REFLECTRA**! He blocked the attack with a swift uppercut, knocking the spell back.. hitting Vanitas.

Taking the moment he raced at Vanitas. "It's over." He leapt with swift swing of his blade came down on the X-Blade. Last minute Vanitas used to guard but a huge burst of light erupted from Ven's blade.

Both boys glowed as the X-Blade shattered. Ven Just smiled and closed his eyes accepting his fate.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 30 The fighting Spirit

As the light fades Terra's body pulsed, outlined by darkness. Xehanort began to fade into light smiling. As the light disbursed, Terra's armor fell to the ground around him. Lastly his faithful keyblade touch the ground last.

The former apprentice of Eraqus was on more. The man now had long spiky silver/white hair.

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all soon end. The moon caused a light around him.

"The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it— it grows, consumes it, such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

This eyes now golden. A flash of darkness in his hand revealed Xehanort-, no his keyblade now. Talking a few steps forward just as gold chains appeared trapping him.

"What!" Terra-nort glanced about before. Swiftly turning back to face his former armor and keyblade knelt down behind him. "Your body submits, your heart succumbs— so why does you mind resists?" He asked. The bodiless armor before him.

Then Lingering Will began to stand up. It grabbed his/it's keyblade and drew it from the ground it was in. They two halves faced each other ready to fight.

" **YIELD**!" Terra-nort shouted at the fighting Will. He fired dark flares at the Lingering Will. The armor dodge the attack before swiftly attacking back. Their keyblades * **CLANG** * Together as they meet. They two zipped through both moving quick and fast. Each one took dangerous and dodge attack from the other.

"Enough you have lost!" Terra-North told the Lingering Will. Castinga pillar of of darkness which the armor maned to avoid and block at same time. The Willow as getting hard to predict where it will strike next.

The Lingering Will swung the keyblade giving it one last strong attack. The dust from attack cleared away. The Will stood still looking down at Terra-nort. The battle was over. The Lingering Will was victorious. The Armor set the keyblade back down and knelt still holding. They keyblade.

A huge explosion of light began to engulf the area. As the light expanded it took Terra-nort and as it began to engulf the Will. Memories of it's three friends flashed in its head. Ventus, Aqua and Azura.

As the light vanished bits rose from the platform that was still there. Loud rooted around it as the moon shone down on the Will. Slowly the clouds grew darker. The light began to fade leaving the Will the only thing let in the world.

The battle fought was over. No one was left. The four friend split up gone. What or who is left to face the darkness now?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 31 The Boy who Sleeps

Shadow and Sleet raced up to Mickey as he appeared in Yen Sid's room with unconscious Aqua and Ventus."What happened?" Shadow cried nudging Ven's hand trying to wake the boy. She cooed as her ears went back.

Sleet rest his head on Ven's otherside. Snow Fury eyes shone with sorrow. Azura wasn't with them. "Why won't he wake up?" Sleet asked.

A moan made everyone turn. Aqua began wake up. "Where.. am I?" She asked sitting up now and looked about the room. "Aqua you lost consciousness. Fortunately Mickey brought you back to receive proper care." Yen Sid walked up to the five figures in his room.

"I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra or Master Azura." "I see." She softly spoke realizing two of her friends were missing. Ventus was up against a wall with Mickey on one side. Between their legs a black and white animals laid.

Aqua lean over and tried to wake Ven up. "Ven. Ventus!" She shook his. Shoulder gently but nothing. He didn't move once. "He won't wake. Up I tried." The black dragon said looking up at her. The dragon walked up to Aqua nudging her leg cooing in sorrow.

Aqua rested her hand on the dragon's head. "I am Shadow, I wish we meet earlier." Aqua smiled softly at the young animal in front of her.

"The boy's heart sleeps." Yen Sid spoke up gaining everyone's attention once again. "When will he wake?" Aqua asked the old master before her. "I could not say. It is almost as if his heart has left. Should it return then he may very well wake. Should it not then he may sleep for eternity." He explained to the group before him.

"No." Shadow whined rubbing her head against Aqua's thigh. "What if one of us went to look for it?" Sleet spoke up standing on his paws. Yen Sid hook his head. Sleet then lowers his own. "I'll keep him safe— until he wake. Forever if I have to." Aqua spoke up determined to save her friend if possible. "I'll help too. He saved me and now I want to repay him for it." Shadow added.

"I'll tell you three what your friend needs right now is not protection, or someone. Searching for his heart right now." Yen Sid began to turn away from the group as he continues to speak. "He needs you to believe. You see Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in a place between. Light and Darkness. From all I can perceive that means he will be looking for a friend— one to believe in them to show him the way home."

Yen Sid kept going. "Just as long as you love him.. then Ventus will be able to find you when he awaken. He can follow that love back to where they belongs— the Realm of Light." Yen Sid had made his way back to his desk and sat down. He had turn to look back at them as he fished explaining.

"Don't worry Aqua, Sleet and Shadow. I believe in Ven too— Mickey ensured the three friends before him. "Ghosh he's been as good of friend to me as anybody. And if all of believe in him with all our hearts.. then he'll have four lights to follow instead of two."

"Six. Terra and Az." Aqua chuckled softly. Mickey was a bit hesitant as he spoke up. "But.. Terra and Azura might be gone. Maybe for good." Mickey told her watching a few emotions. Flash in her eyes hope was the strangest. "I think I know how. To find Terra." Aqua pulled out her wayfinder the dragons gasped looking at the blue. Charm she held out.

-line break-

Aqua made her way outside with Shadow and Sleet following.

"Let's go Aqua. We need to put Ventus in a safe place. A place he can wait for all of us." Shadow said removing her gaze from the sky to the keyblade master. Aqua was think the same thing. Get their friend somewhere safe.

Movement out of the corner of her eye. Aqua watched Ven's finger's twitch and his hand lifted up and in a flash his keyblade appeared. "Whoa." Shadows do Sleet stared wide eyed in shock. Wayward Wind glowed the shot a light creating a keyhole then light explained and created a door before them. The two looked back but his hand. Was limply at his side once more.

"Alright. If that's where you want to go." She shifted him once more then with Shadow and Sleet following they walked into the light.

As they exited darkness welcomed them. The Night Fury stared in shock gazing around the world. Everything was in ruin. ' _This was their home?'_ She was in shock about it. Sleet's body tenses at the sight. Aqua gasped as she looked at her former home. The ground had a crack forming and before her was a keyblade.

Shadow and Sleet walked up and watched as she picked up. the key. "Are you ok?" The young dragon asked her worry clouding her eyes. "No." Aqua said sorrow flowed in her eyes along with regret. ' _That_ _was the master's keyblade_.' She recalled the old man with black hair using it.

Aqua started to walk inside. Shadow and Sleet followed after her. The three were quiet the whole time was they walked. Though the castle. Their feet echoed. Though the empty castle. Shadow and Sleet walked with low heads knowing the reason for them being quiet.

Aqua lean the sword against the last chair and then set Ventus down in the middle. Shadow and Sleet watched her green and blue cat-like eyes wide like wolves eyes. "What are you going to do?" Sleet asked the new master as Aqua picked up the keyblade.

"I'm going to seal this world away. Seal it into oblivion." The young dragons watched as Aqua moved. Behind Ven's. Chair and pointed the keyblade behind it. With a thrust the wind blew and light engulf the. Room the two. Closed their eyes as the room became light. The magic spread out throughout the world.

As the light died. Down. Everything was different. The room was white with chains runs all around. Ventus sat in one of the chairs unharmed along with Azura. Aqua lowered the keyblade and walked over. Shadow and Sleet put their paws on the chair gazing at two sleeping keyweilders.. "If you don't mind. We'll like to protect him ." Aqua hand her hand over Ven's hair like she done a few their times..

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Shadow and Sleet and will be here. Terra, Azura and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." She promised her sleeping friend.

The two dragons followed Aqua outside. They looked back at the castle. It was no longer the same castle they saw when they got there. "Please be careful." Shadow said looking at her. "You keep him safe. Deal?" Shadow and Sleet. Nodded then they nudged her as she turned to walk off. Shadow shot up followed by Sleet.

The two dragons circle then landed on the top of the highest point. Spreading their wings they roared. It echoed aloud and clear. Aqua glance back once to see the Night Fury and Snow Fury watching her. Then turning she walked off heading off to find Terra.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 32 Realm of Darkness

Aqua found herself walking through Radiant Garden. There she found him standing still. She raced. Up to him. Something was not right about his appearance. His. Brown hair was silver. "Terra?" She came to a stop in front of him. He turned to look at he now with golden eyes. He reach out to grab her. Aqua stopped back but he magnets. To grab her and lift her up off the ground.

"Who.. am I?" Terranort asked her."Such a terrible… darkness… fight it… Terra." She begged him. His body outline with the darkness escaping his body. Terranort dropped her she gasped then looked up at him as he held his. Head in his hands.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished." He. Regain control of his body and actions. "Smothered by Darkness within. him." He summon his. Keyblade and raising it he striked. Aqua quickly jumped back dodging the attack. "My name is Master Aqua. Now give my friend's heart or pay the price." She summoned her keyblade and ready her stance to fight.

'Fight for you friends. In turn they will fight for you. Don't lose sight in them or you will fail.' Aqua recalled the warning Azura gave them one day when the two got into a fight over something stupid before Ventus as apart of their lives..

Terranort vanished into darkness. Quickly he appeared behind her and swung. Aqua jumped back avoiding the attack Terranort fired dark flares at her which she dodge with ease. The two ran at each other their blades clashed. Each one fast as the other. This was not the same as a duel this was real and fighting for their own hearts. _**BLIZZARD**_ she casted her spell at Terranort which as a direct hit.

Terranort shot a few more of his dark spells at her. She countered them with **FIRGRA**! She casted next blocking one of his oncoming spells. What should I do? She cartwheel off as a few fire based attack came at her. **REFLECTION**. She soon found herself gazing leverage in the fight. She was pushing him back. Terra come back.

 **BLIZZDRA**! She casted this time he staggered back. His spurted with the overwhelming darkness creating a strange creature of shadows. It floated behind. Terranort. Aqua shook the shock. From her then locked on and fired mutable last of light at once at the thing.

She tried to get in close but the. Shadow creature blocked her attack. Not good. She noted. Keeping her distance the thing sent pillars at her. Quickly she dodge it casting **THUNDRA**! Next at the two of them. She need to opening light spell would work but she need to get in closer. **BARRIER**!

Then the place began to change last of orcas where shot at her. Racing and dodging she spotted. Terra! As she stood got closer she spun her keyblade along with him and the spell fell from their mouths. **LIGHT**! A huge blast of light shot from. Their keyblades at the shadow creature.

Terranort's. Body glowed light this time. She watched hm stranger back. "Stop fighting back." He said trying to gain intros over his body. "Terra I know your still. In there fight it. If not for me then for Ven and Az!" Aqua shouted at him. Terranort's arm began to move but he raised his keyblade over his heart.

"This will teach you. Get out of my heart!" The keybalde stabbed him and fell vanishing. The creature did so next a black hole of darkness awaited him as he fell into it.

"Terra!"

Aqua ran and then jumped into the darkness light flashed as her keyblade armor and guilder activated. She. Flew deeper into the darkness. Terranort fell father down. She reach out then grabbed his hand. Turning around she started to make her way back. Back to the light she could see with Terranort with her.

No matter how fast she tried to get her guilder to go, it just didn't work. ' _I have to do something or we_ _will both be lost_.' A flash of light as she removed her armor and. Placed her keyblade in Terranort hand. "I'm with you. GO!" She sent him. Shooting back up the light. Slowly she felt herself falling back into the darkness."Ven, Az, everyone I am sorry… I might not make it back as soon as I thought."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's, any fan-made keyblades I made up all rights belong to Square Enix, Disney dreamworks and Tetsuya Nomura and their repeated creators.

Chapter 33 Their Fates (Birth By Sleep)

Destiny Islands

Two friends laid out on the beach staring up at the night sky full of stars. The. Lapping of the waves soothing and lights from the houses glowed in the night. It was getting very late.

Rku sat up. "Hey I'm gonna head back." He told Sora. Who sat up and faced his. Silver haired friend. "Yeah, me too." He added. The boys got up and started to make their way back to town.

Riku glanced over to Sora. "Huh? Sora what's wrong?" He asked his brown haired friend. They stopped. Walking. "Huh?" Sora turned to look at Riku a bit confused by this. "You're.." he pointed at Sora's face. The young boy reach up to touch his wet cheek. "That's weird." He said realizing he was crying.

Sora placed a hand on his chest. "It's. Like. Something squeezing me inside." He explained. "Somebody up there must be sad." Riku told him. "Up where?" Sora asked him as Riku turned to look at the sky.

"They say every world is connected by a great big . Maybe there's somebody up there in all these worlds who is really hurting and they are waiting for you to help them." He said to Sora. "Wel geedo you think there's something I can do?" Sora asked look at Riku for answer.

Riku crossed. His arms in thought. "Hmmm…. Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."

Sora lean back putting his hands behind his head for awhile. "I dunno Riku, you say some weird things sometimes… but I'll try it." He said. "Okay."

Sora closed his eyes and listened.

In Castle Oblivion Ventus sat asleep in the same chair. "Hey… can you hear me?"

Sora open his eyes and found himself on a Station of Awakening. The station showed his home the islands. Something came near outline in light. "Hey, can you. Hear me?" He asked louder this time as a ball of light as it came closer to him.

As the heart got closer a voice spoke up. "I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around us. All alone and I followed it through a sea of light and found myself here, with you." Sora reach out and brought the hearts closer to him.

"You gave me something back when I needed it the most. A second chance."

"I did?" Sora asked the heart.

"But.. now I have to go back to sleep again."

"Are you sad?" Sora asked him.

"Do you mind if I stay here, with you?" The heart asked Sora.

"Sure, if t will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sora drew the heart to his chest as it entered Sora hands crossed over his chest as it glowed and died down. Sora closed his eyes and smiled as soon as he opened them he back home.

"Well?" Riku asked him as Sora relaxed and smiled like always. "Ya know… I think it worked." The two stared at the sky before heading back.

-Line Break-

"Right this way." Braig led Dilan and Ansem the Wise though part of Raiders Garen. The two followed the one eyed man.

The entered Town Square. Terranort laid with armor and keyblade next to him. Ansem the Wise hurried over to him while the two others watched. Letting him up he groaned a bit.

"Young man, what ails you?" He asked him as he came too. "Can you speak?" He asked him another question. "Tell me your name." Ansem the Wise said.

"Xeha...nort." He said. "Xehanort?" Braig smiled as Ansem the Wise handed him off. "Quick take him to the castle." Braig quickly nod then turned to Dilan. "Get this for me." He motion to the keyblade armor suit and the keyblade next to it before leaving the two men.

-Line break-

Aqua walked along the path. The only light was the blue rocks. This was the Realm of Darkness. "Seems like I've been walking for ages." She whipped her hand over her forehead.

"How long have I been down here?"

Then all around her Darkside emerged from the shadows. She stopped and summoned her keyblade. As more began to emerge.

She was out marched. Dismissing her keyblade in defeat. No way she could win this. "Maybe .. I should fade into the dark darkness here."

As one of the Darksides raised its first to strike a light shone from behind it. Three keyblades flew about. She raised her head. As Terra's and Ven's cut through two of them. The last one was fainter but glowed. Light's Wind took the last two down. They quickly vanished.

Aqua couldn't help but smile knowing her friends were still looking out for her. "Huh? I guess it's been so long I almost forgot how to smile." She said.

Aqua pulled out her wayfinder. Gazing at memories off all those she meet flowed through her.

Ventus, Terra, Eraqus, Mickey. Popped into her thoughts first. Cinderella, Charmming fairy godmother and more from Castle of Dreams.

Snow White the prince in that world along with the seven dwarfs, from Dwarf Woods.

Aurora prince Philip and the three good fairies.

Even more she could recall. Scourge McDuck, and Merlin plus everyone she meet Queen Mini and the rest of the Disney Town gang. Thanks to Ven.

Phil, Hercules and Zack from Olympus. Experiment 626, Tinkerbell, Peter Pan and the Lost boys from neverland.

Yen Sid, Donald and Goofy. Lastly she thought about Kairi, Riku, Sora, Sleet, Shadow and Azura.

Aqua remember asking her about the necklace she wore. "I know a good friend gave it to me. It's not made from shells, but I do believe it holds great friends together forever."

"There is always away."

—-line break—

Lives went on. Shadow flew through the lanes then the portal open and she land on the top of the castle. Sleet rose to his paws greeting her.

Xehanort was no working with Ansem the wise. Taking part in research of the heart.

Kairi was with her grandma picking more flowers and asking for stories.

Sora and Riku ran about the island and exploring a cave they just found.

Aqua was still fighting her way through the Realm of Darkness. She wasn't sure she would win the fight in the end.

Azura stood in the center of the town. As she looks about. A slight solemn look crossed her face.

Ventus slept safe from those who would do him harm.

In their own way. The group of friends where waiting for some to wake- someone to wake them up from their Birth By Sleep.


	34. Author Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

Just a quick note to everyone who's read this or will read this. I am making a sequels and prequels to fill in the gaps. Currently I can only provide you with the names of them. I don't know when they'll be posted they are in the works.

First off once I finish them all there will be an order to follow if you want her full story.

Book one is Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Age of Fairy Tales

Book two is Kingdom Hearts A Master's promise

Next this Book three Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Return- You know this book you just finished. (NOTE: THIS IS THE ONLY ONE PUBLISHED RIGHT NOW!)

After that is Book four A Wayfinder's Quest

Then is Kingdom Hearts 3 Re: Connect (update: this in right now in progress. First few chapters will be up soon I hope.)

Writing takes along time and I get writers block a lot. All these stories are still the the works and won't be out just yet.

It's hard to remember where you left off. I am taking my time and making sure these are well written. So please bare with me until then. Because out of the stories I listed I am not too sure which one will be up next. With my Heart as by guiding key I won't let you all down.


End file.
